


Wolf Whispers

by ElderDragonEffect



Series: Enhanced Human Series [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 57,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderDragonEffect/pseuds/ElderDragonEffect
Summary: All Charlotte 'Charlie' Banks wished for was her freedom and her prayers were answered in the form of a Doctor. First in the Enhanced Human Series. Slight [NinexOC]
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Original Female Character(s), The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Enhanced Human Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680736
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Finding a Frozen Jewel

**Title:** Wolf Whispers

 **Rating:** T/M

 **Summary:** All Charlotte 'Charlie' Banks wished for was her freedom and her prayers were answered in the form of a Doctor.

 **Pairing:** Nine/Charlie (Slight)

 **Outfit:** Outfits can be found on my Pinterest profile <https://www.pinterest.co.uk/xxadoribullxx/enhanced-human-series/>(Click on the image to enlarge it)

 **Disclaimer:** I own Charlie and any other OC characters. I do **not** own Doctor Who.

**Wolf Whispers**

_**August 2020** _

_**Syracuse, New York** _

Charlie wandered the empty barely lit corridors of her dorm needing to use the bathroom. It was the early hours in the morning, and she was the only one awake. Thunder clapped outside the tall glass windows that allowed the students to view the world beyond the Academy. Whist attending the school, it was prohibited to leave school grounds for any reason. The reason was not given yet no one questioned it.

The E-Academy was one of the most sought-after School in the world and was renowned for their extensive curriculum for education and 98% of graduates leave with a high paying job already in place.

The Academy picked the best students from the best schools and offered a 10-year education scholarship. This meant no matter what age you were selected; you were required to do the full 10 years. For example, if you were picked at 16 years old, then you would remain in school till you were 26. People were sceptical at first, but the doubts went away once they realised each graduate was landing themselves a high-paying job afterwards.

Charlie had attended the E-Academy since she was 13 years old, she was now almost 20 she still had 3 more years to go until she could leave…if they allowed her to. Recently Charlie noticed some of her schoolmates were missing from their classes and she couldn't find them outside of class either. A few days ago, Charlie woke to find her roommate, Kate, missing and all her stuff cleared away leaving one side of the shared room empty apart from a sheet less bed, a desk and chair and an empty wardrobe. When she questioned her housemother, she was told that Kate had left the academy due to family problems.

Charlie didn't believe it for a second. Kate and Charlie had been best friends since they both started the school at the same time. She wouldn't have left without saying goodbye, not to mention that she seemed to leave during the night and all her stuff was gone like she had never been there.

**Wolf Whispers**

After being at the bathroom, Charlie wandered back to her once shared bedroom. She paused for a moment thinking she heard voices, but at this early in the morning, no one would be awake. She walked over to the slightly open window and looked out, it was hard to see due to it still being dark outside, but she could see enough thanks to the lamps in the grounds. Charlie frowned as she noticed some teachers hanging around the dorms outside, there was about 3 or 4 of them by the steps talking.

Curious she watched them for a few minutes wondering what they were doing, after a few moments her eyes widened. She watched as two more teachers appeared with what looked like an unconscious person slung over one of their shoulders.

The teachers all began walking back towards the main school building as if nothing was wrong and they weren't carrying someone. Charlie left the window quickly ran to her bedroom to collect a jumper before sticking her feet in a pair of slipper boots and making her way quietly out of the dorms.

As she tailed the teachers into the main building, Charlie realised all the teachers were the most senior members of staff at the school. Those teachers were not the kindest people and they hated the students. Charlie continued to follow the group into the school and through the corridors before they disappeared through the door to the basement. Charlie bit her lip and ran a hand through her red hair, she knew she should wake someone up and alert them to what was happening, but she couldn't risk it.

She waited a few moments before opening the basement door and creeping down the narrow metal stairs, following the voices that were echoing through the darkness. She watched from behind a crate as the entered another room and quickly followed before the door closed all the way.

Charlie found herself in some sort of lab, there were large tanks and cluttered desks with test tubes and needles. Charlie watched as they roughly dropped the body, they were carrying onto what looked like a surgery table. She felt her stomach turn as she noticed some blood stains on the table.

Charlie crept forward slowly to get a better view of what they were doing, when she was grabbed from behind and she felt a needle stab her neck as everything went dark.

**Wolf Whispers**

Charlie woke slowly, her eyes trying to adjust to the light that was blinding her. She groaned and went to stretch her arms over her head, when she realised, she couldn't. Charlie looked down and saw she was strapped to a table and she had an IV in both her arms, injecting a green of fluid into her system. Charlie started to struggle as she heard footsteps coming her way

"Look who's awake," a sinister voice hissed in her ear "Did you really think you were being sneaky following us? We noticed you as soon as you started eavesdropping. We could smell you and hear your heartbeat."

Charlie clenched her eyes terrified. She didn't know what was happening in the school, but clearly these 'people' were the reason for the students disappearing.

"Let me go!" she shouted at her captures, three of them standing at the bottom of the table smirking darkly at her struggling figure and the one behind her laughed coldly

"I don't think so, missy!" the voice snarled "You sealed your fate. Now you'll be used as a spare body in case the other one fails." Charlie felt her head being jerked to the side to view the body she saw them carrying. Her name was Lily Belmont, she was a year ahead Charlie in school, the girls were friendly, but not friends. Lily was in the same situation as Charlie, except she was still unconscious.

"What are you doing to us?" Charlie asked, she voice shaking with fear. She cursed her curiosity if not for that she would still be in her bed right now, not tied to a surgery table being injected with stuff.

"Humans shouldn't be so weak. We are enhancing them with abilities that will make our race stronger. If your body accepts the fluid, then you will become one of our soldiers to be used as required." Charlie clenched her eyes as tears trailed down her face. She didn't want to be 'enhanced' and she didn't want to be used by these people.

"I don't want this. Please let me go!" she cried and started to struggle once one.

"You act like you have a choice." Was the last thing she heard before she passed out.

"Let's get this finished before moving them to the Facility."

"Yes, sir!"

**Wolf Whispers**

_**March, 2025** _

_**Unknown, Georgia** _

Lightning lit the skies in brilliant streaks. Fog embraced every tree, every square centimetre of ground. Thunder declared itself as some rock star upon the stage. Sheets of rain revived the grass, resounding and rippling without frontier.

The sound of the TARDIS echoed as it materialised amongst the many trees. The doors opened revealing the 9th Doctor as he stepped out into the heavy rain and wind.

"A forest?" he asked himself, confused "Why did you bring me to a forest?" he ran his hand down the TARDIS and felt her hum.

The Doctor closed the TARDIS doors and started to walk through the trees, the storm obscuring his vision slightly.

The forest was endless, impenetrable, and diverse. Trunks gnarled, twisted, massive girth, straight, leaning, branched, smooth, slender, knotted, green with moss, slimy, shaggy, silver, interlacing roots protruding from the soil in great loops and ridges. Sprawling branches, stiff branches, overhanging branches. The boughs of the trees swayed in the strengthening gust, surrendering their fall leaves without a fight as the rain shot down like bullets.

He continued his walk through the wet and windy forest until he spotted a structure not too far from where he was standing. He made his way towards the building, dodging low whipping branches and climbing over slippery fallen trees.

The structure stood alone in a small clearing. The once strong roof of had been neglected for decades passed its intended lifespan. The building surpassed the notion of being simply "old" some years previously and was now utterly derelict. Ivy grew unchecked over the crumbling brick façade, the stems as thick as a young tree.

The Doctor fought against the weather as he approached the derelict building. The doors to the building were rusted with the constant rain and hung of the hinges. The Doctor pushed the doors open with on hand and entered the building.

**Wolf Whispers**

Stepping into the old building was like stepping into a whole other world. It was like venturing onto a set of old train tracks and following them as far as they'd take you, ignoring the grass peeking up between the slats and the bits where the metal was rusted and broken. The building seemed to shudder in the wind and sway as the rain attacked it.

He pulled out his Sonic, using it as a light as he looked around. The building was empty, but for a few obsolete pieces of rusted factory equipment, pieces that seemed perfectly at home within the building's vine-covered walls. Just as it had been outside, the inside looked like something out of a dystopian movie, the corrugated walls as rusted and useless as the equipment they housed. Beams stretched high overhead, and rain dripped down through cracks in the ceiling.

"Looks abandoned" The Doctor said to himself curious as to why there would be an abandoned building in the middle of a large forest.

Every movement in boards the abandoned building sent a vortex of dust into the previously stagnant air. Dusty, dusty walls, dusty drapes and cracked dusty windows – the whole room was covered in dust.

The Doctor looked around the room until he came to a locked door concealed behind a grime covered curtain. He examined the door and frowned. The lock on the door was too advanced for the year he was in. He used his Sonic to unlock the door and the door opened revealing a narrow dark staircase. The Time Lord cautiously made his way down the rickety stairs. The steps creaked with every footstep down. He continued down the hallway at the bottom of the stairs and looked through the window on the door, it looked like a lab of some sort. He opened the door and entered the room.

**Wolf Whispers**

The laboratory was as quiet and cold as a morgue. A thick film of dust lay on everything. On inspection he found that even the computer had been formatted and the filing cabinets were empty. But curiously some of the personal effects of the scientists had been left carelessly lying around, like they'd left in a hurry and somehow not thought to take their phones and bags. It was eerie. What had happened to them?

As he explored the lab, he came across side lab/office that was locked with several locks – 50th century locks at a guess. He quickly unlocked the door and was surprised to see a Cryostasis Chamber on a platform. The chamber emitted a glowing blue light and was the only light source in the room. The Doctor crept up to the tank and wiped some of the frost off exposing a female human behind the glass. The Doctor took a step back in shock and took another look at the room. On one of the desks he found a medical chart with – **PROJECT NOVA** , written at the top.

_**PROJECT NOVA** _

_Subject 309 - Charlotte Banks_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 23_

_Born: England, 1995_

_**Injected Abilities** _

_**Successful Injections:** _

_Enhanced Mind & Body Serum_

_Weapon Proficiency_

_**Unsuccessful Injections:** _

_Absolute Immortality_

_Shapeshifting_

_**Untested Injections:** _

_Camouflage_

_**Subject History** _

_Subject was obtained from the Syracuse, New York branch of the E-Academy._

_Subject was taken to be used for the 'Super-Soldier' program._

_Subject struggled at first to accept her place within the program, but soon came to realise that she had no choice in the matter._

_Subject has been trained in combat and weaponry for the past 5 years._

_Subject was put on ice after we abandoned the programmes when we lost funding._

_All other subjects were terminated._

The Doctor was in shock when he finished reading. He looked back up at the tank and shook his head. He quickly used his sonic on the tank and stepped back as the tank lit up red and immediately began to defrost. It took almost 10 minutes for the chamber to completely unfreeze itself. The glass from the tank began to lower as the Doctor stepped up in case the girl fell from having no feeling in her legs. He watched as her eyes opened exposing the shining green jewels. Her eyes fluttered for a minute before they looked around the room and settling on the unknown male in front of her, she stared at him for a few moments not moving, her chest moving with every breath.

"Wh..who" she stuttered falling forward. Luckily the Doctor had predicted this and caught her in time.

"You alright?" he asked concerned. He sighed and kicked himself mentally, of course she wasn't alright, she'd been kept captive for 5 years.

"Who are you?" she breathed, confused. She had never seen this man before and yet he treated her with a kindness she hadn't known since she was taken.

"I'm the Doctor," he grinned, "and I'm here to save you!"

"Great!" Charlie grinned before her eyes rolled back into her head.

The Doctor tightened his hold on the now unconscious girl,

"Brilliant!" he groaned and moved her to over his shoulder

He moved to grab the file off the desk and carefully, so he didn't drop the file or Charlie, he made his way out the building and back into the storm.

The walk back to TARDIS was difficult due to the storm and trying to keep Charlie from smacking into everything as well as holding onto a folder was proving to be quite a chore. He made it though, even if it did take twice as long as last time, he was quite surprised that Charlie hadn't woke up yet actually since it had been almost an hour since she passed out. The Doctor opened the TARDIS and made his way to the med-bay, where he placed Charlie on the bed and sat in the chair beside it, he picked up her folder and began reading about the abilities she was forcibly given.

**Wolf Whispers**

It took another hour for Charlie to come around. She fluttered her eyes against the bright lights and groaned. She brought a hand up and held her head, she had the worst headache ever. She sat up slowly on the firm bed and looked around her. She was clearly in a med-bay but not like the one back at the facility. Then she remembers the man saving her from Cryostasis, what was it he called himself? The Doctor she was sure it was.

Charlie shifted her legs till she slid of the bed, her bare feet landing on the cold white floor. She stood up straight, her legs shaking slightly. She was glad part of her new 'abilities' enabled her to shake off the Cryostasis effects quicker than others. Usually a human would be out for few after being in stasis. Charlie made her way to the door and poked her head out

"Hello?" she called down the empty corridor, her eyes widened when lights appeared on the floor, blinking up at her, enticing her to follow them. So that's she did.

Charlie found herself staring wide eyed at the large spacious console room. It was so big, she didn't know where she was, but she didn't think it was human. It looked too advanced. She walked in slowly, gaining the attention of the Doctor who turned and grinned

"Charlotte, good to see your awake!" he exclaimed, still grinning

"Charlie," she blurted out, still not believing what she was seeing, "I go by Charlie. Charlotte's a bit of a mouthful."

"Charlie then." he waved her over and sat her down on a chair "How you feeling?"

"Fine. A bit freaked out, but my enhancements allow me to heal and recover quicker than the average human, so I'm not bothered by the after-effects of the Cryostasis." Charlie said, still distracted by the décor

"Yes, I read your file. I'm sorry that happened to you. I wish I discovered what they were doing sooner."

"Me too. All those students they stole to be used then discarded when they didn't work out." She looked around confused for a second "Is there someone else here?"

"No, just us in the TARDIS. Why?" The Doctor frowned as he too, started to look around

"Then why can I hear 2 heartbeats?" Charlie questioned frowning

"Ahh. I can explain that. You see I'm not human, I'm an alien species called the Time Lords. We have a Binary vascular system, which means we have 2 hearts." He explained

"Alien, that makes sense." Charlie smiled, surprising herself by taking all this in stride. Although after being held captive for the past 5 years by mad human scientist that were hell bent on 'enhancing' humanity to make them superior, this was nothing.

"What's a TARDIS?" she asked, she stood and wandered around the console room. The Doctor watching her with careful eyes.

"We're standing in her. She's my ship. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. TARDIS for short."

"I'm on a spaceship!?" Charlie breathed, though whether it was from excitement or fear, she was unsure, "Prove it!" she demanded causing the Doctor to raise his brow

"Okay then" he shrugged and walked over to the doors, Charlie following like an excited puppy "Ready?" once he got a nod, he opened the door revealing the breath-taking view of the Horsehead Nebula

"Wow, that's amazing. I'm on a real spaceship!" Charlie grinned, still taking in the view.

"It also travels through time." He grinned at the look on her face

"Wow. Amazing!" she said gleefully before her smile suddenly disappeared.

"What's wrong, Charlie?" he asked concerned at the sudden change of mood

"I just…where am I going to live? I've been missing for the past 5 years well 2 years according to my dad since I would have left university 2 years ago and I can't explain where I've been to him – he'd never believe me." She said sadly, leaning against a railing

"I can take you back to when you were due to finish uni? That way, to your dad you never would never have been missing." The Doctor offered, he felt bad for the young girl. In the notes he read about her, it had some information about the E-Academy including that is was shut down a few months ago. It never said why, just that every E-Academy across the world, closed its doors at the same time.

"Really?" Charlie asked feeling hopeful, she missed her dad so much. She had done since she left for the academy.

"Yeah there would be no problem." The Doctor grinned and made his way back to the console

"This might sound strange, but you wouldn't happen to have any spare clothes, would you? If rather get out of this outfit." Charlie said, looking down at her black workout set she was always required to wear.

"Sure. I have a whole wardrobe. Just follow the lights, the TARDIS will show you. Wont you girl?" he petted a beam and the ship hummed

"Okay, thank you." Charlie said both to the Doctor and to the TARDIS.

**Wolf Whispers**

Charlie followed the lights on the floor, as the Doctor piloted the TARDIS. It only took a few minutes to get to the wardrobe. The lights definitely helped without them she surely would have gotten lost.

"Oh my god!" Charlie exclaimed in surprise at the size of the wardrobe.

It had at least 15 clothes aisles on the bottom floor – that's right _bottom floor._ The wardrobe had at least 3 floors with different sections. The TARDIS lights continued to the middle floor which turned out to be the women section. Charlie lost count after 20 aisles all of them full of different clothing styles. She also found a make-up station with a ton of high brand make-up, a perfume section and a few accessories aisles too.

Charlie browsed the clothes until she found a pair of black skinny jeans with holes in the knee and an olive green cropped hooded top with long sleeves. She paired that with white low converse, and she found different earring studs that she used in her ears. Charlie then stopped at the make-up station and applied some natural coloured make-up, she left her hair in the braid at the top of her head and left the wardrobe to find the Doctor.

Charlie entered the console room again (with the TARDIS's help) and the Doctor smiled at her

"Feel better?"

"Definitely." Charlie grinned happy to be out of those clothes

"Well I just need your post code and the year, and we'll be ready to go!" he said happily showing Charlie where to input the information.

Charlie laughed as the Doctor danced around the console, pressing different buttons and pulling leavers. The TARDIS shook and shuddered as it moved through the time vortex causing Charlie to grab the railing so she didn't fall.

She did fall though, once the TARDIS landed with a thump. The Doctor looked over and laughed at her predicament.

"Hey!" Charlie complained as the Doctor gave her a hand up from the floor.

"There you go. Out those doors, is London, 2023. Your back home, Charlie."

"Really?" Charlie beamed, she couldn't wait to see her dad and sleep in her own bed, instead of a solid mattress on a cell floor.

"Yep. Have at it!" he gestured to the doors and Charlie all but ran to them. She took a breath before pushing them open and stepping out.

"Erm, Doctor?" she called hesitantly from outside

"Yeah?" he called back, lifting his jacket from the seat and putting it on. The least he could do was make sure she was settled before leaving her…if that was what she wanted.

"Could you come here a moment!" the Doctor frowned at the urgent tone and quickly made his way out the TARDIS

"What's wrong- oh!" he blinked stupidly, they seemed to be aboard a space station. Though it was dark and empty, from what he could see from the multiple storage boxes and furniture, there should be people around.

"I'm sorry to say, this isn't London, 2023." Charlie said as she took in the creepy dark station.

The Doctor sighed, he went to apologise and suggest they return to the TARDIS, when suddenly a near by door slammed open and torch lights shined on the duo, blinding them

"Hands in the air!" a stern male voice called as Charlie and The Doctor found themselves surrounded with half a dozen guns pointed at them.

Slowly they both raised their hands, eyes wide. Charlie turned her head and glared at the Doctor who offered a sheepish smile

"Oops?"

**To be continued…**


	2. A Wrong Turn

**Previously**

_“There you go. Out those doors, is London, 2023. Your back home, Charlie.”_

_“Really?” Charlie beamed, she couldn’t wait to see her dad and sleep in her own bed, instead of a solid mattress on a cell floor._

_“Yep. Have at it!” he gestured to the doors and Charlie all but ran to them. She took a breath before pushing them open and stepping out._

_“Erm, Doctor?” she called hesitantly from outside_

_“Yeah?” he called back, lifting his jacket from the seat and putting it on. The least he could do was make sure she was settled before leaving her…if that was what she wanted._

_“Could you come here a moment!” the Doctor frowned at the urgent tone and quickly made his way out the TARDIS_

_“What’s wrong- oh!” he blinked stupidly, they seemed to be aboard a space station. Though it was dark and empty, from what he could see from the multiple storage boxes and furniture, there should be people around._

_“I’m sorry to say, this isn’t London, 2023.” Charlie said as she took in the creepy dark station._

_The Doctor sighed, he went to apologise and suggest they return to the TARDIS, when suddenly a near by door slammed open and torch lights shined on the duo, blinding them_

_“Hands in the air!” a stern male voice called as Charlie and The Doctor found themselves surrounded with half a dozen guns pointed at them._

_Slowly they both raised their hands, eyes wide. Charlie turned her head and glared at the Doctor who offered a sheepish smile_

_“Oops?”_

**< Wolf Whispers>**

**~The Bridge, Apollo Ark. 7541**

The planet, Pivonoe, was not unlike Earth in regard to its atmosphere. This made it a perfect place to build a human colony. Captain Read of the Apollo Ark was in charge to make sure everything went smoothly. After all she had over 10,000 colonists to find a home for. Captain Read had to stay abord to keep an eye on everything on the Ark, so she sent down a ground team made up of 4 scouts.

“Now remember this is reconnaissance only. If you encounter any wildlife or other inhabitants, remember to follow protocol. We only get one shot at saying ‘Hello’. Good luck down there.” Captain Read told her ground team. She prayed everything went right, they had a lot riding on this.

**~Landing Zone, Pivonoe. 7541**

The ground team entered the shuttle after gearing up and made their descent to the planet. The team was understandably nervous, but they were experienced scouts and could handle anything.

The planet was beautiful, the sky was blue just like earth and there was all kinds of alien plant life and wildlife roaming the landing zone. The air made it possible for them to remove their helmets and take in the planet more. They spent a few hours scouting the land for their colony and they ventured a bit further.

Unknown to them, they were being silently watched. The eyes followed their every move as the ‘watchers’ whispered back and forth to each other. The ground team continued to search around the area when one of the team saw a shadow moving into a cave. He halted his fellow scouts and pointed out what he saw. Together, the ground team made their way slowly to the cave. The cave was dark and damp, it was silent apart from the wind whistling through the cave.

As they ventured further into the cave, there was a scream and sudden gun shots before multiple shots followed it, and then there was silence.

**< Wolf Whispers>**

**~Operations, Apollo Ark. 7541**

Charlie continued to glare at the Doctor who was avoiding her eyes as they were frogmarched from the TARDIS and through the space station.

“Where are you taking us?” The Doctor asked one of the guards at his side

“The Captain would like to know how you and your box got onboard and into the Operations area, given there was no aircraft on the scanners.” the guard deadpanned, glaring at him cautiously

“Where is everyone?” Charlie asked as she looked around, she hadn’t seen another person apart from the guards

“The Captain will discuss that if required.” Another guard told her

“She’s right you know. This place looks like its set to house at least 10,000 people” The Doctor said, confused as to why a large ship would be so empty.

“Enough!” the guard said sternly, making the Doctor snap his jaw closed

“Someone’s moody.” Charlie whispered to herself. The Doctor heard this and tried to conceal his sniggers.

**< Wolf Whispers>**

**~The Bridge, Apollo Ark. 7541**

Charlie and the Doctor we shown to the Bridge where Captain Read was waiting for them. Charlie wasn’t going to lie. She was quite nervous. Sure, she had taken the whole ‘alien’ thing in stride, but that didn’t mean she was ready to be dragged through a spaceship at gunpoint.

“It’ll be okay.” The Doctor whispered to his young friend. He could see how nervous she was about this whole thing. He was lucky, everywhere he went he seemed to be drawn into something, so he was used to it.

Charlie smiled forcibly as she continued to eye the guns with apprehension.

“Captain Read,” one of the soldiers saluted, “We’ve brought the intruders, ma'am.”

“Thank you, Adams. You’re dismissed.” She folded her hands behind her back and walked down the steps towards Charlie and the Doctor

“Captain Read,” she introduced herself “You will identify yourself and how you came to be aboard this ark.”

“I’m the Doctor and this is Charlie.” The Doctor removed his psychic paper from his pocket and held it out to the Captain, “We’ve been sent to help.”

“Doctor John Smith and Trainee Agent Charlie Banks,” she read out making Charlie frown confused, she hoped the Doctor would explain “Universal Investigation Department. Looks like they got our message, follow me.” She nodded and walked away expecting the duo to follow her.

“What was that? Universal what?” Charlie whispered to the Doctor, extremely confused as to why Captain Read would accept a blank piece of paper as ID

“Psychic paper,” he whispered back as they followed the Captain, “It tells the read whatever you want it to.”

“But it was blank, shouldn’t I have been able to see something too?” she asked

“It only has a slight psychic property, because of your Enhanced mind, it must have cancelled it out.” He explained as they stepped into a small conference room. The room had an oval-shaped table with seats around it, there was a large screen

“Take a seat” the Captain said, they followed her instructions and she pulled up an image of a planet on the screen, “A few days ago, we sent a small team of scouts to do some reconnaissance on the planet below us. We are hoping to settle a colony on the planet, but our communication with the team cut out after receiving a final message,” she flicked to the next image which showed the text ‘HOSTILE INHABITANTS’ flashing on screen, “We’re not clear on what happened down there but we sent a notice out to the UID and they’ve sent you.”

“Yep! That’s correct, they totally sent us.” Charlie beamed; the Doctor tried his best not to facepalm at her

“Why is the ship so empty?” he asked Captain Read, “There should be at least over 10,000 people onboard and I’ve only seen a few guards at best.”

“This is a colony ark. There’s over 20,000 human colonists in Cryostasis pods onboard.” The Captain told them

Charlie shifted at the mention of Cryostasis. She had only just been rescued from her horrible ordeal; she didn’t really want to be near Cryostasis pods if possible.

The Doctor nudged her with his arm slightly and raised his brows, silently asking if she was alright. The young girl nodded with a small smile at his concern before turning back to Captain Read

“You’ll be sent down to Pivonoe; the planet below along with another ground team made up of 4 soldiers. You are to find out what happened to the scouts and report on any hostile being you come across.” she told them, signalling them to follow her once again

“We’re not really going down there are we? With ‘hostile beings’?” Charlie asked nervously playing with her braid

“It’ll be okay. This is what I do, I help people. I can’t very well leave until I find out what’s happened.” The Doctor told her. To be honest he welcomed the distraction these days. It hadn’t been that long ago since the Time War and it was still fresh in his mind. All his people, his family… he shook his head removing that thought from his head. He couldn’t think about that right now

**< Wolf Whispers>**

**~Shuttle Bay, Apollo Ark. 7541**

The Shuttle bay was quite big. There were two dark blue Kodiak shuttles along with an armoury, several weapon modification stations, a small gym and a lot of cargo containers.

Charlie and the Doctor met with the small team that was going groundside with them and the Doctor was handed a communication device linked to Captain Read.

“Zack Matthews” a 36-year-old English male with brown shaved hair and blue eyes

“Olga Gerbur” a 26-year-old German female with blonde neck length hair and blue eyes

“Sami Franco” a 28-year-old Italian/American female with brown hair in a tight bun with green eyes

“Vern Boil” a 45-year-old English male with no hair and brown/green eyes.

The group of six entered one of the shuttles and readied themselves for descent.

“You’ll be fine. I’ll won’t let anything happen to you.” The Doctor held her hand and gave it a squeeze

“Okay.” Charlie whispered; she could feel herself shaking slightly as the shuttle shuddered to take-off.

She really hoped nothing bad would happen while on the planet.

**< Wolf Whispers>**

**~Landing Zone, Pivonoe. 7541**

The shuttle landed near where the previous one did. The group got out the shuttle and took in their surroundings. Charlie was mesmerised. This was her first alien planet after all. She took in the different flora and fauna about her and smiled. It was unbelievable. The Doctor watched her with a smile, it was nice to she her happy after what she went through.

“Let’s look around. See if we can see anything” The Doctor said, Charlie stayed close to the Doctor was they explored the area. He used his sonic screwdriver to scan everything he encountered

“What’s that?” Charlie questioned as they ventured a bit further than the landing zone

“Sonic Screwdriver. Very handy tool to have” the Doctor said as the four soldiers caught up with them

“Anything?” Zack asked, keeping his eyes peeled for anything

“No, nothing.” The Doctor said as he continued to scan the area.

As they approached a mountain side, Charlie began to shiver and look around her, something the Doctor took notice of.

“Charlie?” he asked softly, watching the red-head twitch “What’s wrong?”

“I can feel someone watching us. More than one person, a group. It’s making my skin crawl” she said back, rubbing her arms under her sleeves

“Stay close” the Time Lord said, and he took her hand, so he didn’t lose her.

The group came across a cave and decided to investigate. As they entered the cave, Charlie twitched harder and covered her nose

“Doctor, somethings not right.” She whispered and the ground team pressed on leaving the Doctor and Charlie near the entrance

“What do you smell?” he asked quickly, noticing she seemed to be recoiling while holding her nose

“It smells like corpses. Not too long – just a few days. Smells human? Could be the scouts?” she suggested still holding her nose, she felt sick. She hated having enhanced senses that were five times stronger than regular humans.

“Right, come on!” he grabbed her hand and they ran to catch up with the others, only to find them held at gunpoint by a group of what looked to Charlie, like human sized lizards. They had two arms and two legs, with a long, muscular tail. They also had four eyes which sat far in their sockets and were gold in colour.

“Doctor…” Charlie trailed off as the aliens turned their weapons on the duo

“We surrender.” The Doctor told the aliens who grabbed the group and took them to a transport beam that was further into the cave.

“Second time today, is this common?” Charlie asked as they “Aliens pointing guns at you.”

“Usually,” he shrugged, “Everything usually works out okay in the end.”

“Right,” Charlie sighed, “Do you know what species they are?”

“Sulae,” he answered quietly, “Reptilian race. It’s said their harmless, wonder what changed.”

“Well, let’s see if we can’t find out.” The red head said as they were transported using the beam.

**< Wolf Whispers>**

**~Transport, Sulae Base, Pivonoe. 7541**

The group appeared in large alien base. There were several large alien devices placed around the room and there was limited lighting making it quite dark. The Sulae forced the group into another room, there was a larger Sulae in the room who spoke

“More of your kind,” he hissed, “Why do you torment us?”

“Torment you? You killed our scouts! And we will avenge them!” Zack exclaimed angrily and grabbed one of the alien’s guns. He was about to pull the trigger when he was hit with the butt of the alien’s gun and knocked out cold.

“Zack!” Sami cried as they were all grabbed by more Lizard-creatures.

“Take them away!” the larger one said as he turned to face a wall.

The group was dragged back out to the hallway and The Doctor along with the ground team were taken down a corridor to the right while Charlie was taken left.

“Doctor!” she cried as she realised, she was being separated from the others

“Charlie! Where are you taking her!?” the Doctor shouted as he struggled to get to his young friend

“Help me!”

“I’ll fix this, I promise!” he shouted to her as she disappeared down a dark corridor. He only hoped he could keep his promise.

**< Wolf Whispers>**

**~Women’s Camp, Sulae Base. Pivonoe. 7541**

Charlie breathed deeply as she was separated from her new friend. She knew in herself that she could escape at any time, but she preferred not to use her abilities unless absolutely necessary. She trusted the Doctor to figure out what was happening, he had one of those faces and Charlie had always been an excellent judge in character.

“Where are you taking me?” she questioned one of the Sulae

“Woman Camp.” The male Sulae answered

“But why just me?” Charlie asked frowning as they passed down a long hallway, “There were two other women taken with the others!” Charlie was extremely confused as to why only she was separated. Its not like the other two woman looked like men, they were very obviously women.

“They are soldiers, you are not.” One of the guards said, pulling Charlie into another transporter beam with him.

Charlie opened her eyes as they landed in another dimly lit hallway.

‘ _This place is just filled with hallways, god I’d get confused if I had to live here’_ she thought.

She was taken into a large room that was brightly lit compared to the rest of the of the place.

As she entered hundreds of eyes tuned to look at the strange pink fleshy being that was pushed in

“Hello…” Charlie waved nervously at the attention she was receiving. Being alone in a room filled with aliens wasn’t high on Charlie’s bucket list, but she supposed none of what happened to her was.

One of the Sulae stepped forward and spoke

“Who are you?” she asked fearlessly, the unknown creature wasn’t armed and didn’t look dangerous at all.

“M-my name is Charlie, I’m human – that is my species” Charlie stuttered in surprise when she heard the Sulae speak English. She thought that was strange given they were aliens, reptilian ones at that. She supposed they should be hissing or something…was that racist? She hoped not.

“Charlie, my name is Estoi.” Estoi looked different from the male Sulae Charlie had seen. Her thick scales were a coral pink colour and she was slimmer than her male counterparts. In fact, all the Sulae in the room were all pale colours varying from pinks to blue.

“Estoi. That’s a lovely name.” Charlie smiled, “Can I ask, do you what’s going on? I arrived with my friend, the Doctor, to find out what happened to the humans that came before us.”

Estoi looked back at the other females and the children that were peaking out from their mother’s legs, gazing at the strange creature.

“We haven’t heard much.” She began, “One of the guards said that they discovered a shuttle landing not too far away. They went to investigate and came across your kind. They watched for a while, observing them until they entered the cave.” She explained to Charlie as they both sat down

**< Wolf Whispers>**

**~Command Centre, Sulae Base. Pivonoe. 7541**

The Doctor was panicking inside, he needed to find Charlie and find out what happened here. He still didn’t understand. The Sulae were a passive race, they once welcomed other species, it didn’t make sense for them to suddenly become aggressive.

The ground team were still restrained whilst the Doctor had been let go by the guards.

“The Chief would speak to you.” A guard told the Doctor, who nodded and followed him to another room.

In the room, stood the large Sulae from the first room they encountered.

“Chief Busa, the prisoner as you requested.” The guard touched his fist to his chest and left the room

“You are different from the others,” Busa spoke, watching the Doctor with careful eyes, “Two heart beats, what species are you?”

The Doctor closed his eyes and took a shaky breath,

“Time lord” he said quietly to the Chief

“Truly?” Busa asked, shocked at the man that stood before him, he should be dead.

The Doctor swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded

“I’m sorry for your loss” Busa said solemnly, the Doctor nodded in thanks and changed the subject.

“I want to help, but I don’t know the whole story of what happened. I know about your species, Chief Busa. You’re not an aggressive race.”

“You’re right. We’re not.” Busa sighed and gestured for the Doctor sit across from him, “When the humans arrived on Pivonoe, we observed them at first. There was just four of them and we were unsure as to what their purpose was. When they discovered the cave to our base…” he trailed off, rubbing a clawed hand across his face

“They came across your guards.” The Doctor nodded as he listened intently

“Yes. I don’t know if seeing them spooked the humans or if they were just trigger happy in general, but one of humans shot one of my men first. We have footage of it happening,” Busa stood and walked over to the large alien device in the room. It looked like a large computer with multiple screens. He pressed some buttons and a screen lit up and played exactly how Busa told the Doctor.

_The screen showed the guards standing by the transport and two humans appearing, one of the humans seemed to flinch and shoot their gun which hit one of the guards killing him. The other guards drew their weapons but didn’t fire them. Two more humans appeared and started to shoot unprovoked causing the guards to retaliate and kill them._

The Doctor closed his eyes and sighed. This was all down to a trigger-happy human solider.

“How can I fix this?” the Doctor asked, feeling annoyed at the human who started this. Speaking of humans, he needed to find Charlie.

“I want the human commander to take responsibility for this mess. We are not in the wrong here. Humans showed up and caused this. I have woman and children frightened.” Busa hissed, his eyes narrowed into slits

“I’ll speak to the human Commander about this. Hopefully we can sort this out without anymore bloodshed.” The Doctor told the Chief, “Is there anyway to contact the Female camp? I’d like to contact my friend if possible.” He requested, he needed to tell Charlie what was going on.

Busa pressed a few buttons on the device to call down to the female camp. The biggest screen lit up as a slender lime-green Sulae came on the screen

“Chief Busa,” she hissed in greeting, “Doctor,” she nodded at the Doctor who frowned having never met her before.

“Estoi,” Chief Busa greeted the female leader, “The Doctor would like to speak to the human female,”

Estoi nodded and gestured to the side of her, Charlie stepped into the shot

“Doctor!” she smiled, happy to see him again

“Charlie, I’m glad your alright.” He grinned at her, “I’ve discussed the situation with Chief Busa, and he has shown me footage of–”

“The Humans shooting unprovoked,” Charlie finished, at the look of surprise in the Doctor’s eyes, she continued, “Estoi told me,”

“We need to find a way to contact Captain Read and explain what’s happened,” the Doctor said

**< Wolf Whispers>**

**~Containment Cells, Sulae Base. Pivonoe. 7541**

The ground team stood huddled as they watched the two guards from inside their cell. They agreed that they had to gain control over the aliens. Sami clutched her chest as she pretended to have chest pains causing the guards to open the cell to check on her.

When the guards entered, Zack and Vern quickly dispatched them and took their weapons. The group decided to split up, Sami and Vern would take the route that Charlie was taken down and Zack along with Olga explored the base looking for other guards.

**< Wolf Whispers>**

**~Women’s Camp, Sulae Base. Pivonoe. 7541**

Charlie played with some children after her discussion with the Doctor who was going to try and contact Captain Read, she only hoped they could resolve this without anymore bloodshed. She enjoyed playing with the children, they were jut like human children in regard to how they acted. Charlie also spoke with a few adults, but she mainly stayed with the kids.

She was in the middle of playing with Saede (a female child with coral coloured scales) when there was a grunt of pain from outside the doors. Charlie stood and placed Saede behind her as the doors opened revealing Sami and Vern,

“What are you doing?” Charlie asked in shock as they raised their guns at the females and children

“Humans need this planet.” Vern snarled as he kept an eye on the Sulae

“Just calm down,” Charlie said slowly as she edged towards the two humans

“They killed our people!” Sami argued, “Why shouldn’t we retaliate?”

“You don’t even know what actually happened!” Charlie argued back, “Maybe if you let them explain-”

“No! We’ve done enough talking it’s time for action!” Vern yelled, scaring everyone but Sami and Charlie

“We haven’t done any talking!” Charlie yelled back, seriously pissed off at the humans in front of her, “You lot have been looking for ‘action’ since we landed on the planet!”

“Enough of this!” Sami rolled her eyes and grabbed Saede from the crowd causing her and the other children to cry in fear, and the females to grab the other children to keep them safe. None dared move towards the humans in case they hurt Saede.

Charlie glared harshly at the two humans, suddenly she was in front of them surprising the rooms occupants who hadn’t seen her move. Charlie punched Sami in the throat causing her to lose her grip on Saede who ran back to her mother. Charlie grabbed Sami’s gun and smacked her round the head with it and knocking her out before spinning and kicking Vern’s gun out of his hand and smacking him with the gun as well.

“Do you have anything to tie them up with?” Charlie asked Estoi who walked over to a cabinet that contained some weapons and restraints.

Charlie was passed some metal cuffs that reminded her of handcuffs, but they were chunkier and sturdier, she used them to restrain Sami and Vern before she sat them in a corner away from everyone.

“Keep an eye on them,” she told Estoi who nodded and had a few females to stand guard with the guns from the humans.

“Charlie, take this,” Estoi held out a boa staff to the young woman, “For protection,” Estoi noticed she refrained from killing the humans, so she figured a weapon she could use to intercept the humans rather than kill them.

“Thank you, Estoi.” Charlie took the black and gold staff from the woman and ran from the room.

**< Wolf Whispers>**

**~Command Centre, Sulae Base. Pivonoe. 7541**

The Doctor and Chief Busa were speaking to Captain Read after managing to contact her with the device the Doctor was given. They explained the situation and even sent the footage to the ark for her to view. Captain Read agreed to find another planet to settle on and she apologised for the trouble her people caused.

Meanwhile with Zack and Olga, they had finished exploring the station and were making their way back to the Command Centre. They took care of any guards they came across and they stood outside the room where the Doctor and Chief Busa were.

The Doctor and Chief Busa were discussing what to do next when they heard the door opening and guns powering up. They turned to see Zack and Olga standing there with their guns pointed at them,

“Whoa, let’s just calm down,” The Doctor tried to sooth the humans

“I don’t think so, we’re taking this planet,” Zack smirked

“Captain Read already knows everything. We showed her the footage of what really happened. The ground team shot first and they killed the Sulae guards unprovoked,”

“Liars! They must have altered the footage somehow!” Olga yelled and was about to pull the trigger when her legs were swept out from beneath her causing her to drop her weapon, Zack turned to help his friend when his gun was kicked out of his hand and both Zack and Olga were hit in the head hard knocking them both unconscious

“Charlie!” The Doctor grinned happily seeing his friend again. He would have rather dealt with them in a non-violent way, but even he could see that he and Chief Busa would have been shot if the redhead hadn’t turned up at that moment.

“Hello, Doctor,” Charlie lowered the staff and approached the men, “Can we leave now?” she desperately wanted to get home to see her dad and sleep in her own bed

The Doctor laughed at his new friend and turned to Chief Busa who thanked both of them for their help. After making sure the guards were okay (having only been knocked out which surprised them), the Doctor and Charlie along with the restrained ground team, made their way back to the landing zone with a guard escort.

Captain Read had sent don another shuttle along with some guards to keep an eye on the ground team. The Doctor boarded the shuttle and Charlie was about to follow when she heard her name being called,

“Charlie!” she turned to see Estoi running after them, “I wanted to give you this, as thanks for protecting us,” Estoi held out a small package, Charlie opened it to see a blue crystal necklace

“Wow, its beautiful,” Charlie gazed at the necklace as it seemed to glow as she held it

“The crystal shows the mood the wearer is in. it’s blue now, which means you feel happy and sociable. I included a list of colours in the package, so you know what each one means” Estoi smiled at the redheaded human

“I love it, thank you,” Charlie hugged the woman and said goodbye as she stepped into the shuttle and buckled up. She waved as they took off back to the Ark.

**< Wolf Whispers>**

**~Shuttle Bay, Apollo Ark. 7541**

Captain Read was waiting for them when they exited the shuttle,

“Doctor,” she greeted “Thank you again for your help, both of you” she nodded at Charlie who smiled at the Captain, “Get them out of sight!” she ordered the guards who had the ground team and dragged them out the room.

“Thank you for agreeing to looking for somewhere else,” the Doctor said

“Well after what my men did, we couldn’t very well stay here,” Captain Read said as she walked with them back to Operations where the TARDIS was sat

“Good luck, Captain” Charlie and the Doctor waved and entered the TARDIS.

The Doctor looked at Charlie who leaned against the railing,

“Let’s get you home,” He said and started to dance around the TARDIS.

**< Wolf Whispers>**

**~Holland Park, London, 2023**

Once the TARDIS stopped causing Charlie to once again fall to the floor laughing

“Come on then, let’s see if I got it right this time,” The Doctor grinned and Charlie rushed to open the doors.

Charlie stepped out into the sun and grinned when she saw the familiar row of houses

“You got it right,” she said breathlessly, it had been so long since she had been home. She grabbed the Doctor’s hand and dragged him with her up the trail towards the house.

Charlie stood outside the house gathering up the courage to knock on the door when it suddenly opened,

“Charlie?” the man in the door looked to be mid-forties with short red hair and blue eyes. He was about six-foot in height and was quite slim

“Daddy!” Charlie cried and launched herself at her dad who caught her in surprise. He looked up at the man who stood behind his daughter and narrowed his eyes

“Darling who’s this? We weren’t expecting you until tomorrow.” Her dad, whose name was James, questioned

“Let’s go into the living room and I’ll explain,” Charlie suggested. Her dad nodded and led them both into the large family room after closing the front door.

**~Banks Residence, Holland Park, London. 2023**

Charlie sat beside her father on the sofa as the Doctor sat in an armchair

“Where’s Michael?” she asked her dad about his boyfriend’s whereabouts

“At work, he won’t be home for a few hours,” James told his daughter who snuggled back into him, “Darling what’s happened?” his daughter seemed different, he knows it had been a while since she saw him because of the academy

“Daddy the academy…it wasn’t what you thought it was,” Charlie sniffed, seeing her dad has made her emotional

Charlie spent the next few hours explaining to her father what she went through for years, she told him about her training and the experiments. Her dad was upset that his daughter had to go through all that she has, and he was grateful to the Doctor for saving her.

By the end of her tale both Charlie and her father were crying, and the Doctor had deep sadness in his eyes. Charlie realised she’ll probably have to repeat the tale again once Michael gets home, as if he could read her mid, James told his daughter

“Don’t worry about James, I’ll tell what’s happened” James wasn’t 100% sure he believed in aliens but his daughter has never lied to him before and she went through a horrible ordeal for years and this ‘Doctor’ saved her so he was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

“I was in the middle of making lunch, do you guys want anything?” James asked and stood up after wiping his eyes

“I’m okay just now, daddy.” Charlie smiled and the Doctor shook his head as well. James left the room leaving the two of them alone

“I should get going,” The Doctor said quietly to Charlie who looked at him

“Oh,” she said softly, she made a new friend in the Doctor and she was saddened that he was leaving, and she might never see him again

“I was thinking…if you wanted to,” the Doctor started, “you could come with me?”

“Is it always that dangerous?” Charlie asked, she enjoyed the thrill of their adventure. After everything she went through, she was glad to have some excitement.

“Sometimes.” The Doctor confessed gazing into her eyes

“I’d love to, but I can’t. Not yet at least. I just got home and I need to spend time with my dad,” Charlie said regretfully, “Tell you what, give me a month and see if you still want me to travel with you. If you do, pick me up.” Charlie stood and followed the Doctor to the front door

“Okay,” the Doctor accepted, grinning. He should have realised she would need to spent time with her family after not seeing them in years.

“Daddy!” James popped his head out the kitchen, “The Doctor’s leaving,”

“Thank you again for rescuing my little girl,” James shook his hand

“It was my pleasure.” The Doctor waved to the two of them as they watched him disappear into the TARDIS

“Why did he go into that police phone box?” James asked very confused

“Just watch,” Charlie grinned waiting for her dad’s reaction

“What…” James’ eyes widened as the TARDIS slowly faded away, “How…?”

Charlie giggled and pulled her dad back into the house. She had a month with her family, she looked forward to travelling with the Doctor, if that is what he decides. It helped that it was a time machine, so she could even visit once a month or something, but for now she was home.


	3. Rose

**Previously**

_“Why did he go into that police phone box?” James asked very confused_

_“Just watch,” Charlie grinned waiting for her dad’s reaction_

_“What…” James’ eyes widened as the TARDIS slowly faded away, “How…?”_

_Charlie giggled and pulled her dad back into the house. She had a month with her family, she looked forward to travelling with the Doctor, if that is what he decides. It helped that it was a time machine, so she could even visit once a month or something, but for now she was home._

**< Wolf Whispers>**

It had been six months since the Doctor returned to collect Charlie and she took on the position as The Doctor’s permanent companion. They had many fun trips and also some dangerous ones. The Doctor also gave Charlie the file he took from the lab when she saved her. She hadn’t read it yet, not feeling ready to see what was written inside.

During the six months of travel, Charlie had missed her dad just like she knew she would, but the Doctor agreed to visit her dad every second Sunday for dinner. Charlie and the Doctor also grew close while travelling together, if describing their relationship, she would have to say he was her best friend.

On the last adventure the duo had, Charlie hurt her leg pretty bad, bad enough that even her enhanced regeneration struggled to repair it. So far it had been two weeks and her leg was almost healed, but the Doctor refused to let her walk on it yet just in case so she was stuck in a wheelchair for now. Charlie had to admit the chair wasn’t that bad since it connected with the user telepathically so you didn’t have to wheel it yourself, you just thought about the direction you wanted to go in.

“I can’t believe you’re not letting me help you!” Charlie exclaimed, annoyed at her alien friend

“Well I can’t believe you wearing those heels even though you’re in a wheelchair,” the Doctor shot back. He was referring to the red stiletto heeled boots on her feet. Charlie looked down at her boots and her outfit. She was wearing a red long-sleeved roll neck top and black leather skinny trousers with the red boots to match her top

“Just because I’m injured, doesn’t mean I can’t look good,” she smirked, “Where are you going anyway?”

“London, 2005,” the Doctor replied as he moved around the controls, “Some Autons are causing trouble,”

“Trouble?”

“Well their trying to take over Earth,” he shrugged, and the TARDIS landed

“Oh, the usual trouble then?” Charlie smirked and she and the Doctor shared a laugh, “Well have fun,”

“Don’t go anywhere!” he called cheerfully on his way out the door

“Very funny!” Charlie shouted after him before moving over to the chair beside the controls and lifting the bomb that the Doctor was meant to take with them. Smirking, she waited a few moments for him to realise. The door slammed open and the man ran in and took the bomb from his friend. He ruffled her hair and ran back out the door leaving her yelling behind him in annoyance.

**< Wolf Whispers>**

An hour later, the Doctor entered the TARDIS again. He looked around taking notice of the empty console room.

“Charlie!?” he called, the TARDIS echoing his voice through the rooms

“What!?” she called back from her bedroom. The TARDIS had given Charlie a room once she accepted her TARDIS key.

The room was all different shades of grey. The back wall had black event horizon horizontal metallic lines wallpaper whilst the rest of the walls were painted light grey matching the plush carpet. A pewter coloured plush velvet Ambassador Chesterfield upholstered bed with charcoal satin sheets was pressed against the wallpapered wall with throw pillows that sat upon the bed a mixture of greys and textures.

A tall silver glass mirror stood in the corner beside the bed facing diagonally into the room and two white 2-draw bedside tables graced either end of the bed with a pewter lamp and dark purple lampshade.

Opposite the bed sat a 6-drawer (3 large and 3 small) sideboard that had steel grey drawers but was white outside with some knickknacks on top of it along with a black tv remote. The 49” flat screen tv hung on the wall directly above the sideboard and had access to all tv channels.

The bottom right corner of the room, there was a comfy silver crushed velvet armchair with a stone-grey cushion and matching pleated blanket.

A white vanity desk was pressed against the wall behind the armchair with a steel coloured chenille chair with 4-legs that are black that had it’s back to the rest of the room, and a large white Hollywood mirror hung above the desk.

Beside the vanity desk there was an alcove that had six tall iron grey 2-door wardrobes. The wardrobes sat in a C-shape, four of the wardrobes faced each other while the last two faced out towards the desk. All the wardrobes were linked to the TARDIS wardrobe so she could browse through the clothes from her own bedroom.

“I blew up a department store!” the Doctor laughed happily making Charlie join him as she sat on her bed reading a book

“You’re kidding?” she called back, “Hate that I missed that!”

Charlie loved adventuring with the Doctor. She got a thrill from dangerous situations and with the Doctor there wasn’t a shortage of them.

“I’m heading back out!” the Doctor opened the TARDIS door, “I’m following a signal,”

“Kay!” Charlie shouted, focusing on her book as the door closed.

**< Wolf Whispers>**

“Back again!” Charlie heard the Doctor call. She was now in the kitchen, out of her chair and making some sandwiches

“Hey!” the shout from behind startled her so much that she threw the knife behind her causing a yelp

“Oh my god!” she coved her face with her hands, “I’m so sorry!”

“Charlie, it’s okay,” the Doctor soothed his young friend. He knew she still had some problems; he shouldn’t have snuck up on her like that.

“No, it’s not. What if you happened ducked!?” Charlie cried, tears falling down her face

The Doctor brushed the tears off her face,

“But I did!” he said firmly, “I did duck, so everything is okay,” he pulled her into a hug and held her for a few moments

“Did you follow the signal?” Charlie asked as she pulled away wiping her eyes

“Yeah, followed it to the same human I saw at he department store before I blew it up,” he told her as she finished making her lunch, “I thought I told you to stay in the chair?”

“I don’t need it anymore,” Charlie groaned

“Humour me. Just until I’m finished with the Autons, then you can get out,” Charlie agreed grudgingly, and the Doctor left again to find the signal once again.

**< Wolf Whispers>**

Charlie woke from her nap in the library and blinked the sleep out her eyes. She sat up on the sofa that was placed in a dark corner of the library. She moved from the sofa and onto her chair, she left the room and entered the console room.

“Doctor?” she called her for friend, frowning when she couldn’t see him, “Where is he, girl?” she stroked the TARDISA wall and got a hum in return

Suddenly the door crashed open, Charlie jumped out her seat and onto her feet ready to fight, but calmed down when she saw it was just the Doctor, but he was followed by a blonde haired young woman and a black young man who cowered in the corner looking like he could jump at his own shadow.

“Doctor?” Charlie called, gaining the attention of the humans as well as the Time Lord

“Charlie, you’re awake!” he grinned happily, “I sorted the Autons, well I had help from Rose,” he looked over at the blonde

“Hi,” both girls looked hesitantly at each other as the man continued to hide behind the blonde

“I’m just dropping them off and then we’ll go, okay?” Charlie nodded and leaned against the railing, not seeing the point in using the wheelchair anymore.

The TARDIS landed and the humans rushed out leaving Charlie and the Doctor stroll after them,

Rose went over to Mickey, who was trying to hide behind a pallet as Charlie and the Doctor stood in the TARDIS doorway,

“A fat lot of good you were.” Rose mumbled to her boyfriend who wouldn’t stop whimpering like a puppy

“Nestene Consciousness?” the Doctor smirked and snapped his fingers, “Easy.”

“You were useless in there.” Rose joked, “You'd be dead if it wasn't for me.”

“Yes, I would. Thank you.” The Doctor smiled gratefully, “Right then, I'll be off, unless, er, I don't know, you could come with me-” he winced as the jab from Charlie’s elbow, “I mean us! This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge.”

“Don't. He's an alien. He's a thing. She’s probably one too,” Micky pointed at Charlie accusingly gaining a raised eyebrow

“I’ll have you know, I’m human,” she glared, “Just better than average ones,” she muttered to herself which gained her a jab from the Doctor who frowned at her disapprovingly.

“He's not invited.” He nodded at the man who was still hiding badly behind a large pallet, “What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere.”

“Is it always this dangerous?” Rose asked tentatively, glancing between her boyfriend and the duo

“Yeah.” Both of them replied, although Charlie more dreamily than the Doctor

“Yeah, I can't.” Rose sighed sadly, “I've er, I've got to go and find my mum, and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so…” she trailed off shrugging

“Okay.” The Doctor nodded understandingly, “See you around.”

“Bye,” Charlie waved, and she and the Doctor entered the TARDIS with Rose and Micky watching them as the TARDIS slowly dematerialised.

“What do you think?” the Doctor asked her when the door closed behind them,

“Of Rose?” Charlie asked, getting a nod she continued, “I don’t know, I’ve just met her, and I’ve only said a few words to her. Your choice,” Charlie sat on the captain’s chair

“You sure?” the Doctor asked just to make sure. He liked Charlie a lot, he could easily say in the last six months that they had been travelling together, she had become his best friend, and he didn’t want to make her feel unwanted should he take on another companion.

“Yes,” the red head nodded, “I know I’m still your favourite human,” she winked getting a grin in return as the piloted the ship back to Rose and stuck his head out the door

“By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?” he called out to her before pulling his head back in and walking away from the door just as Rose ran inside.

Charlie grinned, she couldn’t wait for the next adventure, especially now she was out of that chair and could leave the TARDIS.


	4. End of the World

**Previously**

" _What do you think?" the Doctor asked her when the door closed behind them,_

" _Of Rose?" Charlie asked, getting a nod she continued, "I don't know, I've just met her, and I've only said a few words to her. Your choice," Charlie sat on the captain's chair_

" _You sure?" the Doctor asked just to make sure. He liked Charlie a lot, he could easily say in the last six months that they had been travelling together, she had become his best friend, and he didn't want to make her feel unwanted should he take on another companion._

" _Yes," the red head nodded, "I know I'm still your favourite human," she winked getting a grin in return as the piloted the ship back to Rose and stuck his head out the door_

" _By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?" he called out to her before pulling his head back in and walking away from the door just as Rose ran inside._

_Charlie grinned, she couldn't wait for the next adventure, especially now she was out of that chair and could leave the TARDIS._

**Wolf Whispers**

Charlie crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned her back on the railing being her. She watched as Rose looked around in awe, she hadn't had the time to really take in what she stood in whilst the Autons were causing trouble.

"Right then," the Doctor clapped his handed excitedly making Charlie smile fondly, "Rose Tyler, you tell me. Where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time. It's your choice. What's it going to be?"

"I get to pick?" Rose asked hesitantly, she glanced between Charlie and the Doctor, and Charlie understood

"It's your first time travelling with us," Charlie explained to the girl, "So you get to pick where you go for your first journey,"

Rose nodded before replying to the Doctor's question, "Forwards."

"How far?"

"One hundred years." The Doctor ran around the TARDIS for a few seconds before he stopped

"There you go. Step outside those doors, it's the twenty second century." He said smugly, he loved watching newbies react to time travel

"You're kidding," Rose gaped, she wasn't sure whether to believe him or not

"That's a bit boring, though." The Doctor shrugged, "Do you want to go further?"

"Fine by me." Rose smiled at the older man. Once again the Doctor raced around the console,

"Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12005, the new Roman Empire."

"You think you're so impressive." Rose smirked making Charlie laugh at the Doctor's face

"I am so impressive." He pouted

"You wish." Rose continued to smirk

"Right then, you asked for it. I know exactly where to go. Hold on!" the TARDIS zoomed through the time vortex before it landed with a thud

"Where are we? What's out there?" Rose rattled off

The Doctor said nothing, he just gestured with her hand for her to leave the TARDIS and see for herself,

"What is it?" Rose grinned as he gestured again to the door.

Slowly Rose made her way to the door, she opened the door and stepped out. She was followed by the Doctor and Charlie.

The trio stood in an empty beige room; the Doctor wandered over to a panel by the door a used his sonic on it making a large shutter drop down revealing a window showing the Earth. Both girls stared mesmerised. Rose because it was her first trip and she'd never seen such a view, and Charlie because the view was beautiful, and she'd never get tired of seeing it.

"You lot," the Doctor spoke as he joined the girls, sanding between them, "you spend all your time thinking about dying, like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you survive. This is the year 5.5/apple/26. Five billion years in your future, and this is the day…" he checked his watch, "Hold on,"

They watched as the sun flared brightly and turned red

"This is the day the Sun expands." The Doctor smiled, "Welcome to the end of the world." He missed the look for horror on Rose's face, but Charlie didn't and made a note to speak her alone. She loved the Doctor, but when it came to people's feelings, he wasn't very perceptive.

**Wolf Whispers**

The trio walked down a long corridor through the space station as an automated voice sounded from the overhead speakers

" **Shuttles five and six now docking."** The computer said, **"Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for 15:39. Followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite"**

"So, when it says guests, does that mean people?" Rose questioned, looking between the two time-travellers

"Depends what you mean by people." The Doctor said

"She means Humans," Charlie cut in, "Sorry Rose, but I think we'll be the only humans onboard."

"Why'd you say that?" Rose frowned

"Well if this is the end of Earth like Doctor said," Charlie began, "Then no Human would want to watch their home blow up. So, my guess, is that the station is full of aliens," she took at a look at the décor, "Rich ones," she added. As she looked at the décor, she missed the proud smile the Doctor was shooting her

"What are they doing on board this spaceship?" Rose continued to question as they turned a corner, "What's it all for?"

"It's not really a spaceship," the Doctor began to use his screwdriver on another wall panel, "More like an observation deck. Charlie got it right, take a look around you. Feels more like a rich person's home than a space station. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn."

"What for?"

"Fun." Charlie and the Doctor exclaimed together grinning and entered another room with Rose following behind.

The room was large and quite empty with just a few display cases dotted about. There was a large window in front of them that continued to the ceiling giving an orbital view of space from wall to ceiling.

"Hold on. They did this once on Newsround Extra. The sun expanding, that takes hundreds of years." Rose smartly said

"Millions," the Doctor corrected, "but the planet's now property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there?" he pointed "Gravity satellites holding back the sun."

"Looks pretty much like it always has," Charlie mused as she looked at the Earth

"She's right." Rose nodded, "The planet looks the same as ever. I thought the continents shifted and things."

"They did, and the Trust shifted them back." The Doctor told them, "That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over,"

"How long's it got?"

"About half an hour and then the planet gets roasted." The Doctor grinned

"Is that why we're here?" Rose asked hopefully "I mean, is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?"

"I'm not saving it," he denied, "Time's up." Once again he missed the horrified look from the blonde

"But what about the people?" Rose exclaimed, scared for the Humans stuck on Earth

"Their gone right?" Charlie interjected, "The humans I mean. They've left the Earth, ventured to other planets and started colonies?"

"Correct," the Doctor exclaimed, "Right again, Charlie. Your on fire today!" they laughed together

"Just me then," Rose mumbled to herself, seemingly forgetting that Charlie was also human.

"Hey!" the trio turned to see a cobalt blue man running towards them, "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, that's nice, thanks." The Doctor said sarcastically to the mans rude manners

"But how did you get in?" the blue man asked confused as how three people were standing in the observation room without anyone knowing, "This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now." He panicked

"That's me. I'm a guest." The Doctor held up his psychic paper to the man, "Look, I've got an invitation. Look. There, you see? It's fine, you see. The Doctor and partner plus one. I'm the Doctor, this is my partner Charlie Banks, and this is Rose Tyler. She's my plus one. Is that all right?"

"Well, obviously." The steward flustered slightly, "Apologies, et cetera. If you're on board, we'd better start. Enjoy." He said tonelessly causing Charlie to smirk at him

"Someone hates his job," she whispered as the man turned and walked over to a lectern

"The paper's slightly psychic." The Doctor told Rose who was staring in confusion as to why the Steward though they had an invitation, "It shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time." He placed it back in his jacket pocket

"He's blue." Rose stated the obvious

"Really?" Charlie raised her eyebrows, "I thought he looked more purple, in my opinion- OW!" she glared at the Doctor who looked away from her gaze

"Yeah." He told Rose who just nodded in acceptance

"We have in attendance the Doctor and Charlotte Banks with their plus one Rose Tyler. Thank you. All staff to their positions." The Steward clapped and suddenly a bunch a small blue people appeared and started to roam around the room

"Aww, their so cute," Charlie cooed as one of them ran past her and Doctor

"Hurry, now, thank you." The Steward droned on, "Quick as we can. Come along, come along." The tiny blue people ran into an elevator and the door closed, "And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest? Representing the Forest of Cheam, we have trees, namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa." The door opened again, and three tree-like people stepped out.

The woman was beautiful, her bark-skin a chestnut brown and she was accompanied by two larger male escorts.

"There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace." The Steward continued,

"Do we have gifts?" Charlie muttered to her friend who shrugged. Charlie started to think of anything they could use as 'gifts'.

"If you could keep the room circulating, thank you." The Steward called, "Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon."

Another blue alien, although a lighter shade than the others, entered the room. It had a large head and it used a transport pod to move around

"And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme." A group wearing black robes stepped out.

The group of trees stepped in front of the trio; Jade stepped forward holding a plant pot

"The Gift of Peace. I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather." She said kindly and past the pot to the Doctor who then passed it to Rose

"Thank you." He smiled at the tree-woman, "Yes, gifts." he frowned and looked at Charlie who shrugged. She couldn't think of anything for a gift "Er, I give you in return air from my lungs." He leaned forward and breathed gently on Jabe who closed her eyes

"How intimate." She said breathlessly

"There's more where that came from." The Doctor flirted gaining a strange look from Rose and a giggle from Charlie

"I bet there is." Jabe flirted back, she then moved off

"I hope your breath didn't smell," Charlie grinned amused

"Shut up," the Doctor glared at his redheaded friend

"From the Silver Devastation, the sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe."

Rose's eyes widened even more if that was possible, as a large glass case barely made it through the doorway. It contained a giant humanoid head with straggly hair and squinting eyes.

The light blue alien on the transport pod stopped in front of the trio

"The Moxx of Balhoon," the Doctor greeted

"My felicitations on this historical happenstance." The Moxx said, "I give you the gift of bodily saliva." The Moxx then spat saliva into Rose's eye making her flinch in surprise and disgust, Charlie covered her mouth in shock and glanced between the Moxx and Rose

"Thank you very much." The Doctor grinned, neglecting to notice Rose's disgust and Charlie's shock

"You okay?" Charlie whispered, touching the blonde's elbow

"Not really," Rose said as she wiped the spit away

"Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. I bring you air from my lungs." The Doctor breathed all over the group, they then held out a silver metal ball

"A gift of peace in all good faith." The Adherents spoke before they moved away from the three time-travellers

"And last but not least, our very special guest." The Steward spoke up once again, "Ladies and gentlemen, and trees and multiforms, consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last Human. The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen." The doors opened, and the human girls watched in utter disgust and shock at what entered the room.

Two men dressed in hospital whites, wheeled in a rectangular frame. On the frame there was a thin stretched piece of skin with a face.

"Oh, now, don't stare." The skin spoke snootily, the Doctor turned to the girls to see their reaction and laughed at their horrified expressions, "I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look how thin I am. Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturise me. Moisturise me." One of her attendants lifted a pump spray and sprayed some-kind of liquid on Cassandra.

Rose broke away from Charlie and The Doctor who watched her concerned as she slowly walked around the 'last-human'

"Truly, I am the last Human. My father was a Texan, my mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honour them and say goodbye. Oh, no tears, no tears. I'm sorry. But behold, I bring gifts. From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg." Charlie cooed again as another little blue person held out an os Legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from its nostrils. Or was that my third husband?" the Doctor laughed at the joker whilst Charlie looked unimpressed, "Oh, no. Oh, don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines. And here, another rarity."

Rose now stood behind Cassandra and saw just how see-through she was. She stepped back as a 50s jukebox was wheeled in

"According to the archives, this was called an iPod." 'Wrong' Charlie coughed, ignoring the Doctor's look, "It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!" one of the small attendants pressed a button and 'Tainted Love' started to play loudly. The Doctor grinned and began to bounce around on the spot, enjoying the music

"Refreshments will now be served. Earth Death in thirty minutes." The Steward called to everyone.

Charlie looked away from the Doctor and looked for Rose. She found her staring at all the Aliens before she took off like a bullet,

"Rose!" Charlie chased after her. The Doctor followed, but he got intercepted by Jabe,

"Doctor?" she stopped him and took a scan of him causing a flash of light "Thank you." The Doctor ran out to find the girls.

**Wolf Whispers**

Charlie stood behind Rose, the two girls watching the red sun through a window.

"Sorry for running off," the blonde apologised, feeling embarrassed at how she acted

"Please," Charlie scoffed, "The first time I came into contact with aliens, they kidnapped me for years before the Doctor found me," she shrugged, missing Rose's look, "Your doing fine." She assured Rose, "Anyway could've been worse, you could've fainted," the girls giggled as a woman, the race as the Steward, entered the room

"Sorry. Are we allowed to be in here?" Rose asked the woman, but received silence as the blue-skinned woman stared at her

"You have permission to speak," Charlie told the woman who breathed and thanked her

"Permission?" Rose asked offended on the woman's behalf

"Unfortunately, on some ships the staff are not allowed to speak to guests, therefore they need verbal permission to speak," Charlie explained, she remembered the first time she was in the same situation. She had to rein in her temper with the Doctor's help

"She's right I'm afraid," the woman spoke, "And, no, you're not in the way. Guests are allowed anywhere."

"Okay." Rose smiled, the woman walked to a wall panel and unlocked it "What's your name?"

"Raffalo." The blue-skinned woman smiled at the human girls

"Pretty name for a pretty woman," Charlie winked, enjoying the purple blush that appeared on Raffalo's cheeks

"Thank you, miss," a shy smile joined the purple blush, "I won't be long, I've just got to carry out some maintenance. There's a tiny little glitch in the Face of Boe's suite. There must be something blocking the system. He's not getting any hot water."

"So, you're a plumber?" Rose asked taking in the blue overalls and baseball cap

"Rose, I'm going for a look around, will you be okay?" Charlie asked, "The Doctor is probably looking for you,"

"Okay," Rose nodded, she would just avoid any other aliens until the Doctor found her.

Charlie smiled at the blonde and left the room.

**Wolf Whispers**

Charlie wandered around the other guests talking with them, (though she avoided the human trampoline). She had just finished speaking with Jabe and her escorts when she felt someone in her head.

" _Charlotte Banks,"_ the voice said, _"It's been a long time since I've seen you,"_

Charlie looked about her to find the voice when she stopped in front of the Face of Boe's tank

"Hi…?" she squinted trying to determine if it was him or not

" _Hello, Charlie,"_ Boe's eyes opened slightly as he somewhat smiled at her

"I don't know you, do I?" Charlie was very confused, she had never met him in her life, but he said it had been a long time.

" _Not yet you don't, but you will."_ He replied

"When will I meet you?" Charlie asked

" _Soon. You should find the Doctor. It was good to see you again, Little sister,"_ Boe's eyes closed as he seemingly fell asleep

"Sister?" the red head muttered

Charlie shrugged and moved away just as the station shook and shuddered. Looking around her, she saw the fear on the other guests faces along with the staff – meaning that it wasn't supposed to happen. She narrowed her eyes and decided to search for the Steward.

She ran though the hallways shouting for the blue-skinned man, until she came to a door with 'Steward' on the outside

"Hello!? Is anyone in there?" she called as she banged her fist against the door

"Help me!" the Steward shouted back terrified, "The door wont open and the sun filter is failing!"

Charlie's eyes widened, she gripped the door and she slowly pried the door open using her hands. Once the gap was big enough, she shoved her body into the gap and further widened it with her legs

"Quick!" she shouted at the Steward who stared at her in shock. her voice broke him out of his still state, and he lunged for the door, squeezing himself through the gap the young woman had made.

Once he was safe, Charlie threw herself away from the door which slammed shut since her body was no longer keeping it open. Charlie landed on the floor beside the Steward just as a loud crash came from the Steward's office and smoke seeped through the bottom of the door.

"Charlie!"

The redhead turned her head from her place on the floor to see the Doctor running towards her along with Jabe

"Doctor!" Charlie leapt to her feet, the Doctor wrapped his arms around her as Jabe helped the Steward to his feet

"Where's Rose?" Charlie questioned, once the Doctor let her go

"She went to speak to Cassandra," The Doctor explained, smirking at Charlie's look of disgust, "What happened here?"

"A gift given to me by The Adherents of the Repeated Meme, one of those metal balls, it opened whilst sitting on my desk. The 4-legged metal robot then pressed a button on my computer causing the sun filter to descend. I would have died if not for Ms Banks." The steward looked gratefully at Charlie

"No worries, I'm glad I could get to you in time," Charlie smiled at the Steward, "What your name?"

"Lokil," the Steward smiled

"Lokil," she hummed, "Nice name," she flirted causing a purple blush on the blue-skinned man, and the Doctor to huff.

Suddenly the room was filled with the small blue people as the hallway slowly filled with smoke from the Steward's office

"Hold on. Get back." The Doctor shooed the little people away from the door and used the sonic on the small panel

" **Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising."** The Computer from the room said

"Hold on," the Doctor frowned at the panel, scanning it some more, "there's another sun filter programmed to descend." he said before he ran off with the three others following closely behind.

**Wolf Whispers**

"Jabe, Lokil," the Doctor spoke as they approached another door, "Head back to the guests and try to figure out where the metal spiders came from,"

"Not really spiders, since they only have four legs," Charlie muttered, ignoring the Doctor's annoyed glance. Jabe and Lokil nodded and ran off.

"Sun filter descending." The computer spoke over the speakers as the Doctor fiddled with the door panel

"Anyone in there?" he shouted through the door

"Let me out!" they heard a familiar voice cried frightened

"Rose!?" Charlie exclaimed shocked

"Oh, well, it would be you." The Doctor groaned, getting a glare from Charlie

"Open the door!" Rose called, banging against the door

"Move!" Charlie shoved the Doctor out the way and attempted to pry the door open like she did with the Steward's office door.

"Why…is…it…not…opening!" Charlie grunted as she panted heavily whilst pulling the door

The Doctor scanned the door panel again, "It looks like the station is fighting back. Its triple locked the door,"

Charlie gave a big sigh and let go of the door, "Great! So what we gonna do?"

" **Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending."** Charlie glared at the ceiling as the Doctor continued to fiddle with the panel, trying to open the door

" **Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising."** Charlie and the Doctor shared a smile, but it didn't last long as the sun filter began descending once again

"Just what we need." The Doctor rolled his eyes, "The computer's getting clever."

"Stop mucking about!" Rose yelled, severely irritated

"We're not mucking about. It's fighting back." The Doctor yelled back

"Open the door!" Rose screamed

"'Open the door'? Now why didn't I think of that!?" Charlie yelled loudly, getting tired of hearing the same thing over and over again.

"The lock's melted!" Rose shouted

" **Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending."** The sun's glare now covered the whole door on the other side, making Rose hide on a lower level, **"Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising."**

Charlie tried once again to open the door and failed so the Doctor tried as well

"The whole thing's jammed. I can't open the doors. Stay there!" he yelled and grabbed Charlie's hand, the two of them ran off

" **Earth Death in five minutes."**

**Wolf Whispers**

The duo entered the Observation gallery and heard Jabe speak

"The metal machine confirms, the spider devices have infiltrated the whole of Platform One." The female tree told the other guests, the Doctor grabbed the spider from her as he and Charlie stopped beside her and Lokil

"How's that possible?" Charlie cringed as Cassandra spoke "Our private rooms are protected by a code wall. Moisturise me, moisturise me."

"I have tried to contact others for help, but the systems are no longer responding," Lokil told the guests as they looked at him for help since he was the Steward

"This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe. He invited us. Talk to the Face. Talk to the Face." Cassandra demanded as Boe shook his head

"Shut it, before a poke a hole in you," Charlie snarled, she felt rather protective of the large face she had just met. Perhaps it was that he called her little sister and he apparently has known her a long time

"Easy way of finding out." The Doctor spoke up, "Someone bought their little pet on board. Let's send him back to master," he put the spider down and it scuttled towards Cassandra and looked up at her before it moved towards the group wearing black robes

"The Adherents of the Repeated Meme," Cassandra gasped loudly, "J'accuse!"

"That's all very well," The Doctor began, and gave Charlie a nod, "and really kind of obvious, but if you stop and think about it,"

Charlie moved over the Adherants, their leader raised an in an attempt to harm her, but Charlie grabbed the arm and ripped it off revealing robotics.

"A Repeated Meme is just an idea." The Doctor started

"And that's all they are, an idea." Charlie finished as she pulled a wire that was dangling from the severed arm, suddenly all the robed figured collapsed

"Remote controlled Droids." Charlie glared, "Nice cover for the real troublemaker. Go on, little one." She nudged the spider with her heeled boots, "Go home." Everyone watched as the spider wandered back over to Cassandra and stayed there, looking up at his master.

"I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed." Cassandra snarled at Charlie who smirked and wiggled her fingers mockily, "At arms!" her two attendants raised their spray guns

"What are you going to do, moisturise me? I'd like to see you try," Charlie admired her red nails as she spoke

"With acid." Cassandra smirked, but it faltered at Charlie's unimpressed look, "Oh, you're too late, anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free, past every code wall. I'm not just as pretty face."

"And you're not even that!" Charlie spat, her smirk still firmly in place

"Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it?" The Doctor scoffed, "How stupid's that?"

"I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous." Cassandra said mournfully

"Five billion years and it still comes down to money." Charlie said in disgust, the Doctor nodding in agreement

"Do you think it's cheap, looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune. I am the last human, Doctor. Me. Not those freaky little kids of yours." Cassandra sent a harsh look towards the redhead

"Arrest her, the infidel!" the Moxx demanded

"Oh, shut it, pixie. I've still got my final option." The flab of skin spoke

" **Earth Death in three minutes."**

"And here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? Burn, baby, burn." Cassandra smirked

"Then you'll burn with us." Lokil spat

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders, activate." A series of explosions rattled through the platform, "Forcefields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband. Oh, shame on me." Cassandra laughed as the other guests panicked

" **Safety systems failing."**

"Bye, bye, darlings. Bye, bye!" there was a beam of light and Cassandra along with her attendants were gone

" **Heat levels rising."**

"Reset the computer." The Moxx said

"I already told you, the systems aren't responding," Lokil rolled his eyes

"We can do it by hand." The Doctor said determinedly, "There must be a system restore switch."

"There is, but you will need someone to stop the fans while you cross the bridge. Only problem is, whomever is stopping the fans, will be badly burnt as the switch will overhead," Lokil warned

"I'll do it," Charlie walked towards the Doctor, seeing him about to refuse, Charlie cut him off, "I'll heal fast, and Jabe can't do it she'll die and anyone will have extreme burns for the rest of their lives. I'll heal in a few hours."

"Okay," The Doctor nodded, he knew she was right. She was the best choice, but that didn't mean he had to like it, "Charlie come on! You lot, just chill," he instructed the guests and Lokil as he and Charlie raced from the room

" **Heat rising."**

**Wolf Whispers**

" **Earth Death in two minutes. Earth Death in two minutes."**

Charlie and the Doctor entered the engine room

" **Heat levels critical."**

"Oh. And guess where the switch is." The Doctor groaned making Charlie laugh

The switch was on the other side of razor-sharp spinning fans

"Lokil did warn you," Charlie shrugged at the Doctor's look

" **Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising."**

The Doctor pulls a lever and the fans slowed a little, but it reset as soon as he let go of it.

" **External temperature five thousand degrees."**

Charlie walked over the lever, she removed her leather jacket and wrapped it around her hands just for extra protection even though she knew it would burn through quickly

"I still don't feel right about this," The Doctor looked sadly at his best friend

"I know," Charlie smiled back, "But I don't see anyone else here, do you? Hop to it Time Lord!" she winked and shared another smile with her male companion

" **Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising. Heat levels hazardous."**

The first fan slowed enough for the Doctor to stepped past it. The heat increased making sweat appear on Charlie's brow and she started to pant

" **Heat levels critical. Heat levels critical."**

The Doctor looked back at Charlie, seeing her struggle and shake as the heat increased even more, even from where he was standing, he could see the sweat seeping onto her scarlet red roll neck top.

He sighed, he had to finish this quickly so he could get back to her. He watched the fan in front of him and timed his next step just before he crossed another fan, only one left.

" **Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising."**

Charlie screamed as the heat burned through her jacket and attacked her hands. She could feel them blister, she tried to hold on as much as she could, but the pain in her hands was too much for her to handle. Her hands slipped off the lever causing the fans to speed up drastically to the point they were blurring.

"Charlie!" The Doctor cried out, seeing his redhead friend fall to the floor in pain. He turned back to the only fan left

" **Planet explodes in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five-"**

The Doctor closed his eyes and stepped past the last fan

" **Four."**

He opened his eyes, once he realised, he was safe he dashed for the reset breaker.

"Raise shields!" he yelled as he pulled down the lever

" **One. Exoglass repair. Exoglass repair. Exoglass repair."**

The Doctor looked behind him to see the fans had slowed all the way down, allowing the Time Lord safe passage back across the bridge. He ran back to Charlie and helped her from the floor, Charlie had tears running down her face, ruining her eye makeup and leaving her with panda eyes. She turned her hands over and let her friend see the damage the heat had done.

The Doctor sucked air in through his teeth as he gazed at her red blistered skin. Parts of her skin had actually slid off showing the pulsing tissue that lay behind it. He should have refused. He never should have let her do that.

"I'll heal," Charlie said firmly, seeing the look of self-loathing on his face

"I shouldn't have-"

"No!" Charlie said firmly, "This was MY choice. I'll heal in an hour or two. I'm okay," Charlie smiled at the Doctor and used the back of her hands to wipe her eyes, smearing her makeup even more, "Stars, I bet I look a mess!" she scoffed

"No, you look beautiful," The Doctor smiled at the natural blush covering Charlie's cheeks, "Come on, we better get Rose and check on everyone," Charlie nodded and looked sorrowfully towards her leather jacket that lay in tatters on the floor as the two friends left the room.

**Wolf Whispers**

The duo entered the Observation Gallery once again and took a look around them. They noticed the Moxx's transportation pod was empty and slightly smoking, and Jabe and one of her escorts looked saddened with smoking remains beside them. Charlie and Doctor shared a look of sorrow and approached Jabe and her escort,

"I'm sorry," The Doctor whispered, getting a nod of thanks in return from the mourning trees. Charlie looked up and saw Rose without her hoodie and her hair a tangled mess, enter the room looking around her them,

"Rose!" Charlie waved her over, mindful of her hands

"You alright?" Rose asked as she stepped in front of her fellow time-travellers, "Oh my god!" Rose gasped when she saw Charlie's hands, she looked up at the older girl in shock, Charlie gave the blonde a pained smile as the Doctor answered her question

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said angrily as he took in the other guests, most of them hurt in some way and a few of them sadly missing, "I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them. Idea number one, teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed." The human girls along with the remaining guests watched as he rattled off ideas, "Idea number two, this feed must be hidden nearby." He smashed open the 'last remaining ostrich egg' at Cassandra brought with her and removed a small device from the shell

"Idea number three, if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed."

"Oh, you should have seen their little alien faces." Everyone watched as Cassandra was beamed back onto the station. The skin looked about her, realising the trouble she was in, gathered by the harsh glares she was receiving "Oh."

"The last human." The Doctor spat disgusted at the 'thing' in front of him

"So, you passed my little test." Cassandra tried to talk herself out of trouble by playing innocent, "Bravo. This makes you eligible to join, er, the Human Club."

"Your disgusting! You call yourself human, Please!" Charlie scoffed, "There's nothing remotely human about you, your just skin! That's all, everything human about has been cosmetically removed!" Charlie snarled hatefully

"People have died, Cassandra." The Doctor said stone-faced, "You murdered them."

"It depends on your definition of people," Cassandra said flippantly, "and that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, then, Doctor, and watch me smile and cry and flutter,"

"And creak?" Charlie smirked

"And what?" the bitchy trampoline froze

"Creak. You're creaking. Karma's a bitch isn't it?" Charlie grinned happily as she watched Cassandra panic

"What? Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens. Moisturise me, moisturise me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!"

"You raised the temperature." The Doctor pointed out, not lifting a finger to help her

"Have pity! Moisturise me! Oh, oh, Doctor. I'm sorry. I'll do anything." Cassandra cried

"Help her." Rose whispered

"She made her bed, Rose," Charlie told her quietly, "Now she has to lie in it. Like I said, Karma's a bitch."

"Everything has its time, and everything dies." The Doctor agreed as they watched Cassandra cry just before she exploded, sending parts of her everywhere – luckily Charlie ducked, or she would have gotten a face full of skin.

**Wolf Whispers**

" **Shuttles four and six departing. This unit now closing down for maintenance."**

Some time later, Charlie, Rose and the Doctor all stood looking at the asteroids that were once Earth. Whilst waiting for the rescue shuttles, Charlie's hands had somewhat healed, they would still need another hour at least, but most of the skin had grew back, although it was rather transparent looking which was normal – it would gradually grow darker, to match her skin tone in a matter of days.

"The end of the Earth." Rose said softly, "It's gone. We were too busy saving ourselves. No one saw it go. All those years, all that history, and no one was even looking. It's just-" she cut herself off tearfully, Charlie nudged her gently with her shoulder, giving the blonde a smile

"Come with me." The Doctor gently guided Rose into the TARDIS, Charlie was just about to leave when a voice called her name

"Ms Banks!" she turned and saw the Face of Boe and Lokil, their shuttle waiting on them

"Lokil, Mr Boe," she smiled at the two of them

"I just wanted to say again, how grateful I am that you saved me today. I would have died were not for your actions," Lokil smiled thankfully

"Again, it was no problem. Must have been fate I got their in time," Charlie stepped towards him and gave him a hug which shocked him, "It was nice to meet you, Lokil,"

"You as well, Ms Banks,"

"Charlie, please,"

"Charlie then," Lokil nodded at the young woman and left for the shuttle

"I don't suppose you'll tell me when I'm going to meet my big brother?" Charlie asked Boe playfully

" _Sadly, I cannot. All I can tell you, is that it will be relatively soon. I look forward to meeting you for the first time,"_

"Oh well, it'll give me something to look forward too," she smirked

" _ **Charlie, come on!"**_

Charlie turned to see the Doctor poking his head out the TARDIS, she held up 2 fingers and looked back towards the tank

" _Goodbye little sister," Boe said_

"See ya soon!" she winked and patted his tank before they both turned and entered their ships.

Once on the TARDIS she turned to the Doctor,

"I'm going to shower," she said, "After all the sweating I was doing, I desperately need one, not to mention my makeup is now completely smudged." She walked upstairs and into the hallway before poking her head back out, "If your going out, get chips, will you? There money in my bag on the seat," she winked and left the two to talk.

She could sense they both had some tension between them that needed sorting out, she really should stop leaving the Doctor alone with people, he always seems to get into a fight about something.

Regarding Rose, Charlie hoped she would stay. It would be nice, having some female company onboard. Someone to talk girly things with.

Oh well, she supposed it was up to the Doctor now. She just hoped he manged to convince her to stay.


	5. The Unquiet Dead

**Previously**

_Once on the TARDIS she turned to the Doctor,_

_“I’m going to shower,” she said, “After all the sweating I was doing, I desperately need one, not to mention my makeup is now completely smudged.” She walked upstairs and into the hallway before poking her head back out, “If you’re going out, get chips, will you? There’s money in my bag on the seat,” she winked and left the two to talk._

_She could sense they both had some tension between them that needed sorting out, she really should stop leaving the Doctor alone with people, he always seems to get into a fight about something._

_Regarding Rose, Charlie hoped she would stay. It would be nice, having some female company onboard. Someone to talk girly things with._

_Oh well, she supposed it was up to the Doctor now. She just hoped he manged to convince her to stay._

**< Wolf Whispers>**

After the Doctor spoke to Rose, she decided to stay with the time travelling duo much to Charlie’s happiness. The night before, Rose and Charlie stayed up quite late talking, Charlie told her how she met the Doctor and Rose was horrified by what happened to her, but glad the Doctor manged to rescue her from an eternity on ice.

The next day the trio were stood in the TARDIS console room, Rose was trying to help the Doctor pilot the ship whilst Charlie tried to stay up-right during the rather jerky flight.

“Hold that one down!” the Doctor yelled over the loud engines

“I'm holding this one down.” Rose yelled back, rolling her eyes

“Well, hold them both down.” He groaned back

“She’s not Mr Fantastic!” Charlie laughed

“Yeah it's not going to work.” Rose agreed, trying to stretch across the console

“Oi! Now, you've seen the future, let's have a look at the past. 1860. How does 1860 sound?” The Doctor grinned

“What happened in 1860?” Rose asked excited

“Something bad probably,” Charlie mused, given that whenever they land somewhere, there is usually a 70% chance that they’ll run into trouble.

“Let's find out. Hold on, here we go!” the TARDIS roughly landed making the three of the crash to the floor

“Blimey!” Rose exclaimed from her place on the floor

“You're telling me,” The Doctor laughed, “Are you all right?” he asked the girls

“I’m good!” Charlie lifted herself from the floor,

“Yeah. I think so.” Rose stood up and checked herself over, “Nothing broken. Did we make it? Where are we?” she rambled, grinning

“I did it,” The Doctor checked, “Give the man a medal. Earth, Naples, December 24th, 1860.”

“You sure?” Charlie muttered as she stood beside him, the Doctor looked her sheepishly and shrugged. That meant maybe, Charlie could work with that.

“That's so weird. It's Christmas.” Rose beamed

“All yours.” The Doctor smiled at the excited blonde. He was glad he didn’t scare her away on Platform One.

“But, it's like, think about it, though.” Rose rambled again, “Christmas. 1860. Happens once, just once and it's gone, it's finished, it'll never happen again. Except for you two. You can go back and see days that are dead and gone a hundred thousand sunsets ago. No wonder you never stay still.”

“Not a bad life.” He shrugged, glancing at Charlie

“Better with company. Come on, then.” Rose ran to the door, but was stopped

“Hey, where do you think you're going?” The Doctor asked, frowning

“1860,” Rose said in a ‘duh’ voice making Charlie laugh

“We can’t go out dressed like this, Rose. Come on, there’s a wardrobe with period outfits we can pick from,” Charlie grabbed the blonde’s hand and looked back at the Doctor, “Are planning on changing anything but your jumper this time?”

“What do you think?” he raised a brow smiling, “Go on!” the girls ran off to get changed

**< Wolf Whispers>**

The Doctor was waiting for the girls when Rose appeared at the top of the stairs. She was dressed in a 1860s red and black dress, her hair was up with a black clasp and she wore black boots of her feet.

“Blimey,” The Doctor’s eyes widened, “You look good,” he smiled

“If you think I look good, you should see Charlie,” Rose smirked and descended the stairs just as the red head appeared at the top.

The Doctor stared at his best friend. He couldn’t take his eyes off her, she looked amazing. The 1800s dress was a dark blue colour with a corset top and flared skirt. She had a matching blue transparent cape on her shoulders and black 3” heeled boots on her feet with her hair in an elegant updo.

“You look beautiful!” he breathed, creating a pink blush to grace Charlie cheeks and Rose’s smirk to widen

“Thank you,” Charlie grinned and walked down the stairs

“Will you be warm enough in that?” he looked at the cape that was really for appearance rather than keeping her warm

“I’ll be fine, promise,” Charlie smiled,

“Right come on then,” the Doctor clapped

“You stay there. You've done this before. This is mine.” Rose all but ran to the door and threw in open.

The street they landed on was dark but lit beautifully by the lanterns. The snow covered the street and continued to fall around the trio who gazed around them.

“Ready for this?” the Doctor asked, and the two girls linked arms with him, “Let’s go,” they started to walk down the street.

As they walked, Charlie felt the small hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Someone was watching them. With that knowledge, she began discreetly looking about her, whilst talking with her friends. They came to a stop when the Doctor bought a newspaper from a man. Charlie felt eyes looking at her, so she turned and saw a shadow standing in a near by alleyway.

“Charlie?” The Doctor asked concerned when he saw her staring into space

“I’ll be back in a minute,” Charlie smiled and walked towards the alley. The Doctor watched after her, before deciding she was more than capable to defend herself, so he left her go alone.

Charlie entered the alley, “Hello?” she called softly, “Why were you watching me?”

She felt a presence behind her and spun around, grabbing the persons arm and throwing them against the wall

“So you were always like this, good to know,” a male American voice laughed

“Who are you?” Charlie asked, not letting him go just yet

“Captain Jack Harkness,” he introduced, throwing a wink over his shoulder at her, “Given by this reaction, I take it you haven’t met me yet?”

“Another one I’ll meet in the future?” Charlie stepped back, letting the man go, “Is there a club or something?”

“Well I don’t know about that,” Jack laughed, taking in the red head, it had been a while since he saw her, “You’ve just left Platform one, right?”

“How’d you-” Charlie stared confused as to how this man could know that

“You told me or will tell me. I just figured since I knew you would be here; I’d take a chance. It was good to see you,” he smiled softly

“I’d say the same, but I don’t know you,” Charlie laughed shaking her head

“Yeah I know,” he smiled sadly, “You should get back before the Doctor comes looking for you,” he reached out and hugged her tightly which surprised her, but she hugged back regardless, “Oh, and when I meet you for the first time, don’t mention that you know me, best for everyone.” Jack then turned and left the alley leaving her alone

“Well, that was something,” Charlie mumbled to herself as she too, left the alley and she found the Doctor again, but this time he was chasing a hearse

“Doctor!” she shouted and chased him

“Charlie!” The relief was clear on his face, “Someone took Rose!

“What!?” Charlie exclaimed, another man ran towards them

“No time, Come on!” the Doctor

“You're not escaping me, sir.” The unknown man exclaimed, “What do you know about that hobgoblin, hmm? Projection on glass, I suppose. Who put you up to it?”

“What’s he talking about?” Charlie raising her eyebrows at the Doctor, but he ignored her

“Yeah, mate. Not now, thanks.” The Doctor shot at man a look “Oi, you! Follow that hearse!” he demanded to the carriage drive before pulling Charlie in with him

“I can't do that, sir.” The Driver called

“Why not?” the Doctor asked frustrated, the man from before got in the carriage beside them

“I'll tell you why not,” he said irritated, “I'll give you a very good reason why not. Because this is my coach.”

“Well, get in, then. Move!” the Doctor demanded once again

“Hey, she’ll be okay.” Charlie grabbed his hand, soothing him, “We’ll find her,”

The Doctor squeezed her hand in thanks as the carriage began to race down the street.

“Come on, you're losing them.” The Doctor yelled

“Everything in order, Mister Dickens?” the driver called, both the Doctor and Charlie’s eyes darted to the man beside them

“No! It is not!” Dickens shouted annoyed

“What did he say?” Charlie breathed, watching the man wide eyes

“Let me say this first. I'm not without a sense of humour.” Dickens groaned

“Dickens?” the Doctor asked, suddenly giddy

“Yes.” Dickens nodded confused

“Charles Dickens?” Charlie asked grinning along with the Doctor

“Yes.”

“The Charles Dickens?” the Doctor asked again making the man glare at him

“I think we’ve said his name enough times, Doctor,” Charlie said amused

“Should I remove the gentleman and the lady, sir?” the driver called again

“Charles Dickens?” Charlie laughed at the glare her friend was receiving, “You're brilliant, you are.” He praised making the glare weaken slightly, “Completely one hundred percent brilliant. I've read them all. Great Expectations, Oliver Twist and what's the other one, the one with the ghost?”

“Ooo I like Oliver Twist,” Charlie commented smiling

“A Christmas Carol?” Dickens guessed

“No, no, no, the one with the trains. The Signal Man, that's it. Terrifying! The best short story ever written. You're a genius.” The Doctor grinned happily, staring at the Author

“Such a fanboy!” Charlie giggled and shrieked when the Doctor nipped her arm for her comment, “Hey!” the Doctor turned his head and stuck his tongue out.

“You want me to get rid of them, sir?” the Driver’s voice came down once more

“Er, no, I think they can stay.” Dickens allowed, believing the duo to be harmless

“Honestly, Charles. Can I call you Charles?” the Doctor rambled, “I'm such a big fan.”

“A what? A big what?” Charlie smiled into the Doctor’s shoulder at how lost the famous Author sounded

“Fan. Number one fan, that's me.” The Doctor giggled

“How exactly are you a fan? In what way do you resemble a means of keeping oneself cool?”

Charlie laughed loudly as the Doctor raised his voice over her

“No, it means fanatic, devoted to. Mind you, I've got to say, that American bit in Martin Chuzzlewit, what's that about? Was that just padding or what? I mean, it's rubbish, that bit.”

“I thought you said you were my fan.” Dickens said offended

“Typical Author,” Charlie rolled her eyes

“Ah, well, if you can't take criticism.” The Doctor agreed, “Go on, do the death of Little Nell, it cracks me up. No, sorry, forget about that.” The Doctor suddenly remembered why they were in the carriage in the first place, “Come on, faster!”

“Who exactly is in that hearse?” Dickens asked

“Our friend. She's only nineteen. It's my fault. She's in my care, and now she's in danger.”

“Our care,” Charlie corrected and grabbed his hand again, she held it tightly not letting go.

“Why are we wasting my time talking about dry old books?” Dickens asked, “This is much more important. Driver, be swift! The chase is on!”

“Yes, sir!”

“Attaboy, Charlie.” The Doctor grinned

“What did I do?” “Nobody calls me Charlie.”

“Not you, Red” the Doctor told Charlie before turning to Dickens with a smirk, “The ladies do.”

“How do you know that?” Dickens asked, glancing at the young woman in the carriage with them

“I told you, I'm your number one-”

“Number one fan, yes.” Dickens rolled his eyes

**< Wolf Whispers>**

Charlie stood beside the Doctor and Dickens outside the Chapel of Rest.

“Can you…?” the Doctor whispered, nodding to the building

“Three,” Charlie answered, “She’s in there, I can smell her,” Charlie whispered a little uncomfortable with announcing she can smell other people’s scents. Sometimes she felt more animal than human.

After knocking on the door, they only had to wait a few moments before the door opened revealing a brown-haired young woman who looked more than a little nervous to see them there.

 _‘Stars, I can smell how nervous she is from here’_ Charlie thought looking at the young woman

“I'm sorry, sir. We're closed.” She went to close the door but was stopped by Dickens

“Nonsense. Since when did an Undertaker keep office hours? The dead don't die on schedule. I demand to see your master.”

“He's not in, sir.” The girl stuttered

Charlie almost scoffed at how bad of a liar the girl was, but then she remembered that she was once a bad liar too, before the Academy changed that.

“Don't lie to me, child.” Dickens growled, “Summon him at once,”

“I'm awfully sorry, Mister Dickens, but the master's indisposed.” The girl protested

Charlie frowned and nudged the Doctor when she saw the lamp behind the girl flare and grow in sized

“Having trouble with your gas?” the Doctor questioned, getting a frightful look in return

“What the Shakespeare is going on?” Dickens whispered seeing the lamp too

The three of them barged into the chapel, the Doctor examining the lamp. Charlie discreetly sniffed about, trying to pick me Rose’s scent.

“You're not allowed inside, sir.” The girl stuttered

“There's something inside the walls. The gas pipes. Something's living inside the gas.”

Charlie frowned when Rose’s scent changed from confusion to fear, she could hear someone banging on a door. Catching the scent Charlie ran off leaving the others behind

“Charlie!?” the Doctor called behind her quickly following behind

“Rose!” Charlie called running down the corridor

“Let me out!” they could hear Rose’s frightened screams, “Open the door!”

Charlie got to the door first and kicked it open, seeing her blonde friend in the arms of a dead man, she lunged forward and pulled the scared girl away. Rose, still shaking from her encounter, clutched the older girl like a child would to it’s mother.

The Doctor and Dickens appeared behind her along with another man and the girl from before

“She alright?” the Doctor asked concerned seeing the blonde girls state

“I’m fine,” Rose said, her voice still shaking a bit, but she stood up straight as they all looked the dead man and woman. Know that Rose was out of danger, Charlie felt her senses adjusting themselves, making her eyes water at the stench of the dead people. She quickly covered her mouth and nose, trying to block the smell out

“It's a prank. It must be.” Dickens stated, “We're under some mesmeric influence.”

“No, we're not. The dead are walking. Hi” The Doctor said to Rose who smiled back

“Hi. Who's your friend?” she nodded to Dickens

“Charles Dickens.” Charlie grinned along with the Doctor

“Okay.” Rose nodded taking it in stride, but Charlie supposed that after almost being cooked by the sun due to a human trampoline and now looking a dead person that was up and walking about, meeting Charles Dickens was probably low on the ‘wow’ list.

“My name's the Doctor.” The Doctor now spoke to the dead people, “Who are you, then? What do you want?”

“Failing.” The man spoke with multiple voices, “Open the rift. We're dying. Trapped in this form. Cannot sustain. Help us. Argh!” the gas creeped out of the man and woman and returned to the lamps. As the gas left them, the bodies, now dead once again, collapsed to the floor.

**< Wolf Whispers>**

The group gathered in the living room where the Doctor and Charlie were enjoying watching Rose give Mr Sneed, the funeral director, a piece of her mind whilst Gwyneth poured tea for everyone

“First of all you drug me, then you kidnap me,” Rose ranted angrily to the man who was slowly turning red, “and don't think I didn't feel your hands having a quick wander, you dirty old man,” Charlie shot the man a dark look, which he noticed and flinched back from the red head

“I won't be spoken to like this!” he huffed at the blonde who continued as if he hadn’t spoken

“Then you stuck me in a room full of zombies! And if that ain't enough, you swan off and leave me to die! So come on, talk!” Rose demanded

“It's not my fault. It's this house.” Mr Sneed moped, “It always had a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back, and then the stiffs, the er, dear departed started getting restless.”

“Tommyrot.” Dickens scoffed which surprised Charlie. She thought that as someone who wrote books on supernatural happenings, he would be more open minded.

“You witnessed it. Can't keep the beggars down, sir.” Mr Sneed told the Author, “They walk. And it's the queerest thing, but they hang on to scraps.”

The young brunette placed two cups of tea in front of Charlie and the Doctor

“Two sugars, sir, and one sugar for the lady, just how yous like it,” she wandered away missing the looks the two time-travellers shared

“One old fellow who used to be a sexton almost walked into his own memorial service. Just like the old lady going to your performance, sir, just as she planned.” Mr Sneed said

“Morbid fancy.” Dickens once again rolled his eyes

“Oh, Charles, you were there.” The Doctor said disappointed with his favourite Author

“I saw nothing but an illusion.” Dickens dismissed

“If you're going to deny it, don't waste my time,” the Doctor scoffed, “Just shut up. What about the gas?”

“That's new, sir.” Sneed said, “Never seen anything like that.”

“Means it's getting stronger,” the Time Lord said, “the rift's getting wider and something's sneaking through.”

“Rift?” “What's the rift?” both female travellers asked

“A weak point in time and space. A connection between this place and another. That's the cause of ghost stories, most of the time.” The Doctor explained

“That's how I got the house so cheap.” Sneed nodded, “Stories going back generations.”

Dickens stood, having heard enough and slammed the door after leaving the living room

“Echoes in the dark, queer songs in the air,” and this feeling like a shadow passing over your soul. Mind you, truth be told, it's been good for business. Just what people expect from a gloomy old trade like mine.” Sneed told Rose who stared at him in shock.

**< Wolf Whispers>**

Charlie and Rose went with Gwyneth to help her with the washing up

“Please, miss, you shouldn't be helping. It's not right.” Gwyneth protested

“Don't be daft. Sneed works you to death. How much do you get paid?” Rose asked as she washed dishes

“Eight pound a year, miss.” Gwyneth said happily

“How much?” Rose blinked shocked

“That’s a lot for these times Rose,” Charlie whispered as she dried the dishes

“I know. I would've been happy with six.” Gwyneth smiled

“So, did you go to school or what?” Rose asked suddenly

“Rose!” Charlie exclaimed, she knew the blonde was curious, but there was a better way to ask

“Of course I did. What do you think I am, an urchin?” Gwyneth asked offended, “I went every Sunday, nice and proper.”

“What, once a week?” Rose asked, shocked

“Having school once a week, would have been amazing,” Charlie whispered to her friend who nodded

“We did sums and everything. To be honest, I hated every second.” The three girls shared a giggle

“Me too.” Same”

“Don't tell anyone,” Gwyneth whispered, “but one week, I didn't go and ran on the heath all on my own.”

“I used to skip school a few times a month before I went to the academy,” Charlie admitted, “Sometimes I’d meet with my boyfriend and we’d go shopping, but others I’d just get fish and chips and sit in the park,”

“I did plenty of that. I used to go down the shops with my mate Shareen. We used to go and look at boys.” Rose smirked

“Well, I don't know much about that, miss.” Gwyneth blushed

“Come on, times haven't changed that much. I bet you've done the same.” Rose nudged the young girl

“I don't think so, miss.” She stuttered

“Gwyneth, you can tell us. I bet you've got your eye on someone.” Rose smiled

“I suppose.” She shrugged, “There is one lad. The butcher’s boy. He comes by every Tuesday. Such a lovely smile on him.”

“I like a nice smile. Good smile, nice bum.” Rose grinned

“Nice bum is very important,” Charlie nodded seriously, “And they have to be taller than me, preferably older,” she missed Rose’s amused look as she rambled on

“Well, I have never heard the like.” Gwyneth breathed

“Ask him out. Give him a cup of tea or something, that's a start.” Rose encouraged

“I swear it is the strangest thing, miss.” Gwyneth laughed, “You've got all the clothes and the breeding, but you talk like some sort of wild thing.” She told the girls

“Maybe I am. Maybe that's a good thing. You need a bit more in your life than Mister Sneed.” Rose told the girl

“Rose is right, you’re a young woman. You should be out, having fun. Not stuck in here,” Charlie said in agreement

“Oh, now that's not fair.” Gwyneth shook her head, “He's not so bad, old Sneed. He was very kind to me to take me in because I lost my mum and dad to the flu when I was twelve.”

“Oh, I'm sorry.” Rose and Charlie looked apologetic

“Thank you, miss.” Gwyneth sniffed, “But I'll be with them again, one day, sitting with them in paradise. I shall be so blessed. They're waiting for me. Maybe your dad's up there waiting for you too, miss.”

“Maybe.” Rose froze for a second, “Er, who told you he was dead?”

“I don't know. Must have been the Doctor.” Gwyneth said nervously

“My father died years back,” Rose said absentmindedly

“But you've been thinking about him lately more than ever,” the young girl said blankly, staring into space

“I suppose so. How do you know all this?” Rose questioned frowning, Charlie also watched the girl with concern

“Mister Sneed says I think too much,” Gwyneth said quietly,” I'm all alone down here. I bet you've got dozens of servants, haven't you, miss?”

“No, no servants where I'm from.” Rose shook her head

“Me neither. I mean the school I was at had maids and other staff, but no servants,” Charlie told the girl

“And you've come such a long way. Both of you,” Gwyneth said blankly once again

“Why’d you say that?” Charlie watched the young girl, her concern growing

“You're both from London, yet different ones . I've seen London in drawings, but never like that. All those people rushing about half naked, for shame. And the noise, and the metal boxes racing past, and the birds in the sky, no, they're metal as well. Metal birds with people in them. People are flying. And you, you've flown so far. Further than anyone. The things you've seen. The darkness, the big bad wolf. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, miss,” Gwyneth whimpered

“It's all right.” Rose soothed

“I can't help it.” Gwyneth said scared, “Ever since I was a little girl, my mam said I had the sight. She told me to hide it.”

Charlie turned her head when the Doctor stepped in

“But it's getting stronger, more powerful, is that right?” he asked seriously

“All the time, sir. Every night, voices in my head.”

“You grew up on top of the rift. You're part of it. You're the key.” He realised

“I've tried to make sense of it, sir. Consulted with spiritualists, table rappers, all sorts.” She told him

“Well, that should help. You can show us what to do.” The Time Lord said

“What to do where, sir?” Gwyneth asked confused

“We’re going to have a séance.” The Doctor grinned happily whilst the girls looked apprehensive

**< Wolf Whispers>**

In another room, everyone including Dickens, sat around a table. Charlie sat between the Doctor and Gwyneth and across from Rose. She wasn’t too sure about having a Séance, she had a bad feeling about it. Like when a dog can sense a storm.

“This is how Madam Mortlock summons those from the Land of Mists, down in big town,” Gwyneth explained, “Come, we must all join hands.”

“I can't take part in this.” Dickens stood, intending to leave

“Humbug?” the Doctor taunted, making the Author stop in his tracks, “Come on, open mind.” He reminded

“This is precisely the sort of cheap mummery I strive to unmask. Séances? Nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeeze box concealed between the knees. This girl knows nothing.”

“Hey!” Charlie scolded, seeing the girl look down disheartened

“Now, don't antagonise her. I love a happy medium.” The Doctor grinned

“I can't believe you just said that.” Rose shook her head

“Come on, we might need you.” The Doctor nodded his head at the empty seat between Rose and Gwyneth and Dickens sat down

“Good man. Now, Gwyneth, reach out.” The Doctor coxed once everyone was holding hands

“Speak to us. Are you there?” Gwyneth spoke, “Spirits, come. Speak to us that we may relieve your burden,” the lamps started to flicker, and distorted whispers filled the room

“Can you hear that?” Rose whispered

“Nothing can happen. This is sheer folly.” Dickens denied

“Look at her.” Rose nodded to Gwyneth who stared intensely into space

“I see them. I feel them.” She whispered as blue gas tendrils gathered above their heads

“What's it saying?” Rose asked

“I can’t make It out,” Charlie said frustrated

“They can't get through the rift,” The Doctor listened, “Gwyneth, it's not controlling you, you're controlling it. Now, look deep. Allow them through.”

“I can't!”

“Yes, you can. Just believe it. I have faith in you, Gwyneth. Make the link.” The Doctor encouraged

Charlie closed her eyes, she couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

“Yes,” Gwyneth breathed, suddenly the tendrils drifted down further, and they merged together, creating outlines of what looked like people

“Great God! Spirits from the other side.” Mr Sneed gaped

“The other side of the universe.” The Doctor smirked

“Pity us. Pity the Gelth,” the figures spoke with children’s voices, “There is so little time. Help us.”

“What do you want us to do?” The Doctor asked seriously

“The rift. Take the girl to the rift. Make the bridge.” They whispered

“What for?”

“We are so very few. The last of our kind. We face extinction.” The blue mist moped

“Why, what happened?” The Doctor asked concerned

“Once we had a physical form like you, but then the war came,”

“War? What war?” Charlie felt the Doctor grip her hand tighter as Dickens spoke

“The Time War.” Rose and Charlie both glanced at their friend who looked tense, “The whole universe convulsed. The Time War raged. Invisible to smaller species but devastating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away. We're trapped in this gaseous state.”

“So that's why you need the corpses,” The Time Lord said knowingly

“We want to stand tall, to feel the sunlight, to live again. We need a physical form, and your dead are abandoned. They're going to waste. Give them to us.” The Gelth pleaded

“But we can't.” Rose protested

“Why not?” the Doctor demanded

“It's not. I mean, it's not-” The Doctor cut the blonde off

“Not decent?” he glared, “Not polite? It could save their lives.”

“Open the rift. Let the Gelth through. We're dying. Help us. Pity the Gelth.” The Gelth flew back into the gas lamps and Gwyneth face planted the table

“Gwyneth?” Charlie and Rose tried to wake the younger woman

“All true.” Dickens said faintly

“Are you okay?” Rose asked the brunette

“It's all true.” Dickens continued.

Sometime later the group was gathered back in the living room, Charlie and Rose doted on the young woman who was laid on a chaise lounge

“It's all right. You just sleep.” Rose old the woman who wanted to get up

“But my angels, miss. They came, didn't they? They need me?” Gwyneth questioned, sitting up

“They do need you, Gwyneth. You're they're only chance of survival.” The Doctor told her seriously

“Doctor,” Charlie scolded softly, she needed to speak to him alone

“I've told you, leave her alone,” Rose glared, “She's exhausted and she's not fighting your battles. Drink this.” She passed the woman a glass of water

“Well, what did you say, Doctor?” Sneed asked, “Explain it again. What are they?”

“Aliens.” He replied

“Like foreigners, you mean?”

“Yeah foreigners,” Charlie rolled her eyes, “From Canada,” she said in an Canadian accent, getting an amused look from Rose and a disapproving one form he Doctor

“Canada really?” Sneed asked amazed. Charlie and Rose shared an amused look

“Close.” The Doctor winced, “And they've been trying to get through from Canada to Cardiff but the ocean is a dangerous. Only a few can get through and even then they're weak. They can only test drive the bodies for so long, then they have to revert to gas and hide in the pipes.”

“Which is why they need the girl,” Dickens nodded

“They're not having her.” Rose shook her head

“I agree,” Charlie said crossing her arms

“But she can help. Living on the rift, she's become part of it. She can open it up, make a bridge and let them through.” The Doctor argued

“Incredible. Ghosts that are not ghosts but beings from another world, who can only exist in our world by inhabiting cadavers.” Dickens breathed

“Good system. It might work.” The Doctor shrugged

“You can't let them run around inside of dead people,” Rose scoffed

“Why not? It's like recycling.” The Doctor dismissed

“It really isn’t.” Charlie argued, “For one, it’s disrespectful and two the corpses may be reanimated, but their still corpses. You know, those dead things that decompose. You can’t have a load of decomposing corpses walking around the world. This isn’t the Walking Dead!” Charlie and the Doctor glared at each other

“This isn’t some TV show!” The Doctor exclaimed, annoyed she was comparing their situation to a zombie tv show

“Your right, it isn’t!” Charlie snarled, “This is real life! And I can say with certainty that a bunch of corpses bumbling around amongst living people, IS NOT GOING TO WORK!” the two friends glared heatedly at each other for a few moments, the other watching them in shock, especially Rose who had never seen the friends act like this before.

“Do you carry a donor card?” The Doctor asked Rose, ignoring his red headed friend who shook her head in disbelief

“That's different,” Rose blinked at the sudden attention, “That's-”

“It is different, yeah. It's a different morality. Get used to it or go home.” He glanced at Charlie who was fuming, “Both of you,” he ignored the scoff from behind him and spoke to Rose, “You heard what they said, time's short. I can't worry about a few corpses when the last of the Gelth could be dying.”

“I don't care. They're not using her.” Rose denied again

“Don't I get a say, miss?” Gwyneth spoke up

“Look, you don't understand what's going on,” Rose said softly

“You would say that, miss, because that's very clear inside your head, that you think I'm stupid.” Gwyneth smiled sadly

“That's not fair.” Rose shook her head

“It's true, though. Things might be very different where you're from, but here and now, I know my own mind, and the angels need me. Doctor, what do I have to do?”

“You don't have to do anything.” The Doctor glanced at his travelling companions, both of them glaring daggers at him

“They've been singing to me since I was a child, sent by my mam on a holy mission. So tell me.” Gwyneth said

“We need to find the rift,” The Doctor ignored Charlie as she stormed from the room, “This house is on a weak spot, so there must be a spot that's weaker than any other. Mister Sneed, what's the weakest part of this house? The place where most of the ghosts have been seen?”

“That would be the morgue.” Sneed said

“No chance you were going to say gazebo, is there?” Rose asked rhetorically, feeling bad for Charlie. She hoped the Doctor spoke to her soon.

**< Wolf Whispers>**

Charlie stood in an alley way beside the Chapel of Rest. She knew she probably shouldn’t have stormed off, but if she stayed and listened to their ridiculous plan, she might have screamed. The redhead sighed and leaned against the wall, the dark dank alley was peaceful to her, given that it was empty of people. It meant she didn’t have to listen to people’s heart beats and she’s not being overwhelmed with any scents either.

Charlie remembered the first time since her abduction, she had been around a lot of people. The Doctor had taken to her to festival of life on an alien planet. Being around so many people gave Charlie a headache like none other and she had to cover her nose from the scents coming from all directions, from the food to the people. Funnily enough she doesn’t remember being overwhelmed whilst in Pivonoe and dealing with the Sulae race. She put it down to it being adrenaline rush because she had recently been set free.

Charlie smelt the Doctor before she saw him appear in the alley with her. The faint spicy scent of cinnamon reached her nose, she turned her head seeing the man standing at the mouth of the alley. She looked away when he began to approach her, breathing deeply so she did not snap at him

“Want to tell me what that was about?” his deep northern accent echoed through the dark

“You mean you couldn’t tell?” Charlie asked, raising a brow

“I don’t see the issue with helping the-”

“No you wouldn’t,” Charlie told him, crossing her arms over her chest, “Your too busy trying to make up for the Time War – let me finish,” she told him when he opened his mouth to argue, “That your completely missing the point!”

“What point!?” the Doctor exclaimed getting frustrated with his friend. He couldn’t deny though, she was right about him feeling responsible for the Gelth since the Time War killed them, but he needed to do this, she had to understand.

“That you’re not human!” she huffed, “You cannot make a decision this big, that will effect Earth massively, that will effect TIME massively,” she threw her arms up and began to pace with him watching her, “Because this is not your home – and before you say,” she stopped in again from speaking, “That Gwyneth can make the decision, no she can’t,”

“Why not?” the Doctor asked frowning at the young woman

“Because you can’t put Earth’s fate in the hands of a delusional young woman from the 1800s. There, I said it! She is delusional, Doctor! She thinks they are angels, and you’re not helping by encouraging her. Something WILL go wrong. I know what manipulation looks, sounds and feels like, and what the Gelth were doing, by using child-like voices, was just that. Manipulation. I mean using a child’s voice is genius, who could say no to helping a child. Not to mention the mental and emotional pain at seeing a dead loved one walk round as if they did not know you!” Charlie ranted, her face almost reaching the colour of her hair

“I- I have to try,” the Doctor said quietly. He understood where she was coming from, Earth wasn’t his home, his home burned and by allowing this to happen, he may be condoning Earth to a similar fate, but the Gelth need help and they needed it now.

“Well I can’t stand there and go along with this,” Charlie shook her head, she wanted so bad, to make him understand. She wanted to shake him till the idea about what he was about to do, fell out his head.

“Come with us,” The Doctor pleaded, “If something does go wrong, I’ll need you there,” he saw the conflict in her eyes. He knew she wanted nothing more than to tell him to ‘stuff-it’, but he also knew she couldn’t let anyone be put in danger because of him.

“Fine, but I’m not doing this for you,” Charlie said firmly

“That’s fine!” The Doctor nodded his head to the alley exit and the two of them walked out to meet the others. The air between them thick with tension.

**< Wolf Whispers>**

The group descended into the morgue. Rose cringed at the white sheets that covered the deceased and held on to Charlie as they walked down the steps,

“Just how I pictured a morgue,” Rose commented, “Cold and creepy,”

“Of course, it’s cold, the dead don’t need heat,” Charlie scoffed, “At least it’s silent,” she smirked, “Would hate to wake to dead,”

“Isn’t that what we’re doing?” Rose asked still disgusted they were going through with this

“Touché,” Charlie nodded at the blonde

“The thing is, Doctor,” Rose started, “the Gelth don't succeed, 'cos I know they don't. I know for a fact there weren't corpses walking around in 1869.”

“Time's in flux, changing every second. Your cozy little world can be rewritten like that. Nothing is safe. Remember that. Nothing,” The Doctor told her firmly. Charlie decided the best thing to do would be to stay out of it, she’d rather not start another fight.

“Doctor, I think the room is getting colder,” Dickens warned as Charlie could hear the whispers once more making her shiver

“Here they come.” Rose told them as the blue mist erupted from the lamps again and a blue figure stood under a stone archway

“You've come to help,” Charlie glared at the Gelth, their child-like voice echoing through the morgue, “Praise the Doctor. Praise him.”

“Promise you won't hurt her.” Rose said firmly, clutching Charlie’s hand

“Hurry! Please, so little time. Pity the Gelth.” The Gelth whined

“I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer. Somewhere you can build proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution, all right?” The Doctor told them sternly. He had been thinking about what Charlie said on the way over and she was right, but the best he could do right now would be to have them use humans temporary until he could find them an alternate option.

“My angels. I can help them live,” Gwyneth breathed, looking at the Gelth in awe

“Okay, where's the weak point?” the Doctor demanded, wanting to get this over with

“Here, beneath the arch,”

“Beneath the arch.” Gwyneth walked to where the Gelth stood inside the Gelth’s outline

“You don't have to do this,” Rose ran to the young woman

“My angels,” Gwyneth clutched Rose’s face in her hands before the Gelth spoke again, scaring Rose away from her

“Establish the bridge. Reach out to the void. Let us through!” the Gelth demanded, Charlie shivered as the room got colder, she stood beside the Doctor.

“Yes, I can see you. I can see you. Come!” Gwyneth pleaded

“Bridgehead establishing!” The Gelth shouted happily

“Come to me. Come to this world, poor lost souls!” Charlie watched as Gwyneth stared into space, her hands by her side

“It is begun. The bridge is made,” the Gelth stated, as Gwyneth opened her mouth, her eyes wide and devoid of emotion as the blue mist shot out from her mouth

Charlie covered her mouth, her eyes tearing up, she should have stopped this. She should have pulled Gwyneth from the arch as soon as she stepped in it.

“She has given herself to the Gelth. The bridge is open. We descend,” the blue apparitions turned flame red and their teeth sharpened, “The Gelth will come through in force.” The one child-like voice, had deepened and hardened

Everyone stood in shock staring at the now red mist

“You said that you were few in number.” Dickens cried in fear

“A few billion. And all of us in need of corpses,” the mist flew into the near by bodies and they sat up, the white sheet falling to the floor

“Gwyneth, stop this. Listen to your master. This has gone far enough. Stop dabbling, child, and leave these things alone, I beg of you,” Sneed pleaded with the girl, Charlie felt tears fall as Gwyneth neglected to answer her former master

“Mister Sneed, get back!” Rose shouted as a corpse stepped up behind him. Her call came too late as the corpse grabbed her head and snapped his neck before a Gelth zoomed into his mouth, using his body as a puppet.

“I think it's gone a little bit wrong,” the Doctor winced, looking at the corpses, clothing in on the them

“Really? You think?” Charlie spat as she kicked a corpse away from her and Rose, before grabbing one’s arm and throwing them over her shoulder

“I have joined the legions of the Gelth. Come, march with us,” Gelth-Sneed, approached Dickens who flinched back in fear

“No,” he refused backing away

“We need bodies. All of you. Dead. The human race. Dead,” the Gelth snarled

“Gwyneth, stop them! Send them back now!” the Doctor cried

“She can’t hear you,” Charlie whispered, drawing his attention. When their eyes met, the red head shook her shook slowly, her eyes sill filled with tears. A look of understanding crossed the Time Lord’s face and he looked down sadly before grabbing Charlie’s hand

“Three more bodies. Convert them. Make them vessels for the Gelth,” Sneed’s corpse backs the three time-travellers up against a metal gate

“Doctor, I can't. I'm sorry. This new world,” the Doctor opened the gate behind his, dragging the girls in with him before closing it, “of yours is too much for me. I'm so-” Dickens what cut off by the Gelth screeching at him, he ran upstairs out of sight.

“Give yourself to glory. Sacrifice your lives for the Gelth,”

“I trusted you. I pitied you!” the Doctor spat, holding on to the girl’s hands

“We don't want your pity. We want this world and all it's flesh.” The Gelth smirked darkly

“Not while I'm alive,” The Doctor denied

“Then live no more,” the Gelth spat as the corpses tried to reach the time-travellers

“But I can't die,” Rose’s voice shook as she spoke to the Doctor, “Tell me I can't. I haven't even been born yet. It's impossible for me to die. Isn't it?” she ranted fearfully

“I'm sorry,” The Doctor said sorrowfully, to both the girls who looked at him with fear and sadness

“But it's 1869. How can I die now?” Rose asked scared, watching the corpses

“Marty McFly altered time and his life ceased to exist,” Charlie said, “Is that what would happen to us?”

“Not really,” the Doctor told the redhead, “But good guess. Time isn't a straight line. It can twist into any shape. You can be born in the twentieth century and die in the nineteenth and it's all my fault. I brought you here,” he finished shaking his head

“It's not your fault. I wanted to come,” Rose told him, getting a smile

“Same here,” Charlie squeezed his hand, “And I’ll never leave you,” the two smiled at each other

“What about me?” the Time Lord scoffed, “I saw the fall of Troy, World War Five. I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party. Now I'm going to die in a dungeon in Cardiff,” the three laughed at how ridiculous it was

“It's not just dying,” Rose reminded them, “We'll become one of them,”

“Yeah I’d rather not If I’m honest,” Charlie scrunched her nose up in disgust at the stench of the bodies

“We'll go down fighting, yeah?” Rose smiled encouragingly

“Yeah,” The Doctor smiled at the blonde

“Totally, couldn’t pick a better way to go,” Charlie winked at the two as they shook their heads at their friend

“Together?” Rose squeezed the Doctor’s hand

“Yeah,” the trio faced the Gelth, hands tightly held by one and another

“I'm so glad I met you,” The Doctor grinned at the girls.

“Me too,” Rose grinned back

“Me three,” Charlie smiled, “Now let’s kick some ass,” she laughed just as Dickens ran into the room with a cloth over his mouth and nose

“Doctor! Doctor!” he called through the room, drawing the attention of the Gelth, “Turn off the flame, turn up the gas! Now, fill the room, all of it, now!”

“What're you doing?” the Doctor wondered, he thought the Author had deserted them

“Turn it all on. Flood the place!” the Author cried again

“Brilliant. Gas.” The Doctor grinned excitedly as he understood what the other man meant

“What, so we choke to death instead?” Rose sassed

“There’s enough smells in this morgue without adding gas into the mix,” Charlie whined, holding her nose

“Am I correct, Doctor?” Dickens asked after fiddling with a gas lamp and re-covering his mouth and nose, “These creatures are gaseous.”

“Fill the room with gas,” the Doctor explained watching the Gelth, “it'll draw them out of the host. Suck them into the air like poison from a wound!” The corpses turned from the trio and began bumbling towards Dickens

“I hope, oh Lord, I hope that this theory will be validated soon, if not immediately,” Dickens worried

“Plenty more!” the Doctor then ripped a gas pipe from the wall letting the room fill with it. Charlie held her breath as the scents got too much for her. She could hold her breath longer than the average human, but only for a few minutes more.

“It's working!” Dickens cried as they watched the Gelth exit the mouths of the corpses. The time-travellers left the alcove they were hiding in and walked towards Dickens

“Gwyneth, send them back,” The Doctor knew the poor girl was no longer alive, but he hoped that even a small part of her remained to send the Gelth back, “They lied. They're not angels.”

“Liars?” the young brunette asked innocently

“Look at me,” he clutched the girls face in his hands, “If your mother and father could look down and see this, they'd tell you the same. They'd give you the strength. Now send them back!”

“I can't breathe,” Rose gasped and clutched her chest

“Charles, get them out.” The Doctor demanded the Author who nodded and grabbed Rose gently

“I’m fine,” Charlie refused to the Doctor

“I'm not leaving her,” Rose refused

“They're too strong,” Gwyneth whimpered

“Remember that world you saw? Rose's world?” The Doctor asked, “All those people. None of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift.”

“I can't send them back,” Gwyneth’s voice shook, “But I can hold them. Hold them in this place, hold them here. Get out.” She pulled a box of matches from her pocket

“You can't!” Rose coughed harshly, Charlie held her up right, watching the scene sadly

“Leave this place!”

“Rose, get out,” The Doctor knew trying to get Charlie to leave would be futile, “Go now. I won't leave her while she's still in danger. Now go!” Rose and Dickens ran for the exit leaving them

“I'm sorry,” the Doctor whispered and kissed the girl’s forehead, “Thank you.” He grabbed Charlie’s hand and pulled her through the house and out into the street just in time to avoid the explosion as they threw themselves into the snow.

“She didn't make it,” Rose stated sadly when she noticed the young Welsh woman was not with them

“I'm sorry. She closed the rift,” The Doctor heaved himself up out the snow and helped Charlie up

“At such a cost. The poor child,” Dickens looked away in regret for the lost life

“I’m so sorry Rose, but Gwyneth was already dead,” Charlie told her gently, “Her heartbeat stopped as soon as the bridge connected to her,”

“But she can't have,” Rose said in confusion, “She spoke to us. She helped us. She saved us. How could she have done that?”

“There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy. Even for you, Doctor.” The Doctor and Dickens stared at each other for a few moments before the Author looked away

“She saved the world,” Rose whispered, gazing at the burning building, “A servant girl. No one will ever know.”

“We’ll know,” Charlie wrapped an arm around the blonde and the group slowly walked back to the TARDIS

**< Wolf Whispers>**

Outside the TARDIS, Charlie let her arm drop from around Rose ,

“Right then, Charlie boy, I've just got to go into my, er, shed. Won't be long,” the Doctor grinned and unlocked the TARDIS door

“What are you going to do now?” Rose asked the Author who was looking at the TARDIS with confusion

“I shall take the mail coach back to London, quite literally post-haste. This is no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends to them. After all I've learned tonight, there can be nothing more vital,” Dickens told them happily

“You've cheered up,” The Time Lord commented

“Exceedingly! This morning, I thought I knew everything in the world. Now I know I've just started. All these huge and wonderful notions, Doctor. I'm inspired. I must write about them,”

“Do you think that's wise?” Rose asked

“Yeah, what if someone puts 2 and 2 together and what am I saying,” Charlie shook her head, “Humans are masters at being oblivious,”

“I shall be subtle at first,” Dickens assured, “The Mystery of Edwin Drood still lacks an ending. Perhaps the killer was not the boy's uncle. Perhaps he was not of this Earth. The Mystery of Edwin Drood and the Blue Elementals. I can spread the word, tell the truth,”

“Good luck with it. Nice to meet you. Fantastic,” The Doctor grinned happily, still overjoyed that he met his favourite Author

“Bye, then, and thanks,” Rose shook Dicken’s hand and kissed him quickly on the cheek

“Oh, my dear,” Dicken’s stuttered as he received a hug and kiss from Charlie too, “How modern. Thank you, but, I don't understand. In what way is this goodbye? Where are you going?”

“You'll see,” The Doctor winked, “In the shed.” He went to walk in to his home when Dicken’s spoke again

“Upon my soul, Doctor, it's one riddle after another with you. But after all these revelations, there's one mystery you still haven't explained. Answer me this. Who are you?” he wondered

“Just a friend passing through,” The Time Lord evaded smiling

“But you have such knowledge of future times,” Dickens said, “I don't wish to impose on you, but I must ask you. My books. Doctor, do they last?”

“Oh, yes!” The Doctor exclaimed

“For how long?” Dickens asked

“Well I’m form the year 2020,” Charlie told him, seeing his look of awe she quickly hurried on to prevent him from asking her any questions, “And we still read your books, and we study them in class at school,”

“Forever,” Dickens looked down feeling emotional, “Right. Shed. Come on, girls.” The Doctor and the girls once again tried to enter the TARDIS but Dickens spoke

“In the box?” he asked faintly, “All three of you?”

Charlie laughed and teased, “Only in my dreams,” she laughed harder when Rose hit her whilst blushing, The Doctor rolled his eyes at her antics

“Down boy,” The Doctor winked, “See you,” he pushed the girls into the ship before Dickens could comment further.

In the TARDIS, Rose turned to the only male

“Doesn't that change history if he writes about blue ghosts?” she asked

“He doesn’t finish it,” Charlie commented sadly

“In a week's time it's 1870,” The Doctor nodded at the redhead, “and that's the year he dies. Sorry. He'll never get to tell his story.”

“Oh, no. He was so nice.” Rose looked sorrowfully at the TARDIS monitor, seeing the Author still stood in the snow

“But in your time, he was already dead,” he told her, “We've brought him back to life, and he's more alive now than he's ever been, old Charlie boy. Let's give him one last surprise.” The three grinned and watched the monitor and enjoyed Dickens' astonished eyes as they dematerialised.

Back in the snow Charles Dickens grinned happily and laughed before turning and walking away. He listened softly to the choir singing ‘Hark the Herald Angels’

“Merry Christmas, sir,” a passing man said to him and Dickens gave a laugh of delight

“Merry Christmas to you. God bless us, everyone!” he cheered.


	6. Aliens of London

**Outfit:** Outfits can be found on my Pinterest profile - (Click on the image to enlarge it)

 **Disclaimer:** I own Charlie and any other OC characters. I do **not** own Doctor Who.

**< Wolf Whispers>**

**Previously**

_In the TARDIS, Rose turned to the only male_

_“Doesn't that change history if he writes about blue ghosts?” she asked_

_“He doesn’t finish it,” Charlie commented sadly_

_“In a week's time it's 1870,” The Doctor nodded at the redhead, “and that's the year he dies. Sorry. He'll never get to tell his story.”_

_“Oh, no. He was so nice.” Rose looked sorrowfully at the TARDIS monitor, seeing the Author still stood in the snow_

_“But in your time, he was already dead,” he told her, “We've brought him back to life, and he's more alive now than he's ever been, old Charlie boy. Let's give him one last surprise.” The three grinned and watched the monitor and enjoyed Dickens' astonished eyes as they dematerialised._

_Back in the snow Charles Dickens grinned happily and laughed before turning and walking away. He listened softly to the choir singing ‘Hark the Herald Angels’_

_“Merry Christmas, sir,” a passing man said to him and Dickens gave a laugh of delight_

_“Merry Christmas to you. God bless us, everyone!” he cheered._

**< Wolf Whispers>**

The TARDIS materialised on a corner on the Powell Estate in Peckham, London, and three time-travellers stepped out. Charlie looked about the council estate. It was a lot different from her home in Kensington. Everywhere she looked there was grey concrete (mostly covered by graffiti both new and old). The estate had a few shops, but most were boarded up.

She had never seen where Rose stayed before, since she was chair-bound when they met. She brushed down her outfit which consisted of; a tight off-shoulder long sleeved top that was slate grey in colour, blush coloured high-waisted skinny jeans tucked into thigh-high tan stiletto boots.

“How long have I been gone?” Rose asked the Doctor who crossed his arms standing beside Charlie

“About twelve hours,” he shrugged

“Oh. Right, I won't be long.” Rose told him, “I just want to see my mum,”

“What're you going to tell her?” Charlie asked, her dad knew but only because she had to tell him. She wondered if Rose would tell her mum about her travelling.

“I don't know,” Rose said quietly, “I've been to the year 5 billion and only been gone, what, twelve hours? No, I'll just tell her I spent the night at Shareen's. See you later,” she turned to walk away before quickly turning back and shouting, “Oh, don't you disappear.”

Charlie and The Doctor grinned and waved as they watched their blonde friend run into the block of flats.

Charlie could feel the Doctor’s eyes on her as they wandered the estate,

“I know I’m pretty, but you don’t have to stare,” she smirked, looking up and catching the Doctor’s eyes

“Are you still mad at me?” he asked quietly, looking away from the young woman

“A little,” she shrugged, “But I know your heart was in the right place. You just need to listen to other people, especially when it’s a decision so big,”

“I know, I’m sorry,” the two shared a smile and a hug, Charlie pulled away and stopped when she something caught her eye

“Erm, Doctor?” she looked up at the man, “Are you sure you get the time, right?”

The Doctor looked at her confused before turning his head and seeing what she saw. There stuck on a pillar, was a ‘missing persons’ poster with Rose’s face on it saying she had been missing 12 months not 12 hours

“Oh no!” the Doctor grabbed Charlie’s hand and they ran towards Rose’s flat. When they reached the door, they burst in gaining the attention of a confused Rose and her tearful mother.

“It's not twelve hours, it's twelve months. You've been gone a whole year. Sorry,” the Doctor grinned apologetically at Rose who stared at him irritated and her mother confused.

An hour later, Charlie sat on the arm of the couch beside the Doctor using his shoulder as a rest. Sadly, after introducing themselves, Rose’s mother, Jackie, had called the police, refusing to believe anything Rose said about where she had been, so they were currently sat with a policeman asking them questions

“The hours I've sat here, days and weeks and months, all on my own,” Jackie ranted, “I thought you were dead, and, where were you? Travelling. What the hell does that mean, travelling? That's no sort of answer. You ask her. She won't tell me. That's all she says. Travelling.”

“That's what I was doing,” Rose groaned, looking at her two new friends apologetically

“When your passport's still in the drawer? It's just one lie after another,” Jackie huffed

“I meant to phone. I really did. I just I forgot,” Rose murmured

“What, for a year? You forgot for a year?” Jackie asked doubtful, “And I am left sitting here. I just don't believe you. Why won't you tell me where you've been?”

“Actually, it's my fault. I sort of err, employed Rose as my companion,” The Doctor tried to help, making Charlie groan

“When you say companion, is this a sexual relationship?”

“No!” the Doctor and Rose exclaimed together looking disgusted

“Travelling companion,” Charlie corrected to the police officer, “I thought it’d be nice to have some female company. There’s only so much one can take of this dolt,” she smacked the Doctor on the head getting an offended ‘Hey!’ from the man.

“And you are ma’am?” the policeman asked

“Charlie Banks,” she answered shortly,

“And is this a sexual relationship?” the gestured between her and the Doctor

“No, he’s my best friend,” Charlie grinned, and the Doctor grinned back at her

“Then what is it?” Jackie exclaimed bringing their attention back to her, “Because you, you waltz in here all charm and smiles, and the next thing I know, she vanishes off the face of the Earth!” she shouted at the Doctor who stood, “How old are you then? Forty? Forty-five? What, did you find her on the Internet? Did you go online and pretend you're a doctor?” she accused

“I am a Doctor.” He stood up

“Prove it. Stitch this, mate!” she raised her hand to slap him in the face, but Charlie caught it,

“Don’t ever,” her voice ice cold, “raise your hand to him, do you understand me?” Rose was shocked, she had never heard Charlie speak like that before. The redhead had always been smiles and smirks.

Jackie nodded her head, Charlie let her go and grabbed the Doctor’s hand

“What about your parents?” Jackie called before they left the flat, “Do they know where you are? Or is your poor mother wondering where you are too?”

“My mother is dead,” Charlie told her without turning around, her voice still cold as ice. She didn’t stay to hear a reaction as she pulled the Doctor with her and the two of them disappeared.

“I didn’t know,” Jackie said quietly when she caught her daughters angry gaze.

**< Wolf Whispers>**

Charlie sat beside the Doctor on the roof of the flats, her eyes closed listening to the breeze. The wind blowing through the small wisps of her hair. She had twin french braids up the back of her hair and twirled her hair into space buns on top of her head.

“Thank you,” the Doctor said, “For not letting Jackie slap me,”

“No problem,” Charlie smiled, “Couldn’t let her injure that handsome face of yours,” she teased. They laughed together.

“You never said, about your mum,” the Doctor looked sadly at his friend

“Yeah well, it was a long time ago. She wasn’t a good mother; she would leave me on my own for hours while she went out with her friends drinking and shooting. I was only 3 maybe 4 when she died, overdose, dad got custody and raised me by himself,”

“I’m sorry,” the Doctor wrapped an arm around her, side-hugging her

“Like I said, it was years ago.” Charlie shrugged, but enjoying the hug they were interrupted but Rose who came and sat beside them

“I can't tell her. I can't even begin,” Rose sighed, “She's never going to forgive me. And I missed a year. Was it good?”

“Middling.” The Doctor shrugged

“I was about 6, I think. I was busy playing with my barbies and having tea parties with my dad,” Charlie mused

“You're so useless,” Rose laughed jokingly

“Well, if it's this much trouble, are you going to stay here now?” The Doctor asked hesitantly, not sure if he wants the answer

“I don't know. I can't do that to her again, though,” Rose said sadly

“Well, she's not coming with us.” The Doctor said firmly, making Charlie laugh

“No chance,” Rose agreed

“I don't do families,” he avoided Charlie’s glance, because they do have dinner with her dad every few months

“She almost slapped you!”

“Nine hundred years of time and space, and I've never been slapped by someone's mother, luckily Charlie stopped her before she could,”

“That’s me!” Charlie grinned, “Protecting his gorgeous face from angry mothers,” she playfully making them laugh

“When you say nine hundred years?” Rose asked

“That's my age.” The Doctor smirked

“He’s ancient,” Charlie agreed, jumping off the edge when the Doctor swiped at her

“My mum was right. You are old,” they laughed again, “Every conversation with you just goes mental. There's no one else I can talk to. I've seen all that stuff up there, the size of it, and I can't say a word. Aliens and spaceships and things, and I'm the only person on planet Earth who knows they exist,”

Funnily enough, just as Rose finished at sentence, a deep horn sounded from above making Charlie cover hear ears from how loud it was to her. The trio watched gobsmacked as a spaceship flew overhead, black smoking emitting from the back of it. The ship just missed the tower bridge before losing control and crashing into the Thames, taking out part of Big Ben just before it crashed into the river

“Oh, that's just not fair,” Rose huffed as the Doctor and Charlie laughed.

**< Wolf Whispers>**

The road was backed up full of cars and angry people having to abandon their vehicles due to the roadblock that was controlled by the army

“Get back. Get back,” a solider demanded as the trio watched from afar

“It's blocked off,” The Doctor huffed

“We're miles from the centre. The city must be grid locked. The whole of London must be closing down,” Rose commented

“You know what’d be helpful?” Charlie asked, “If everyone would stop beeping their horns!” she wiggled a finger in her ear

“I know. I can't believe I'm here to see this. This is fantastic!” The Doctor grinned watching the army

“Did you know this was going to happen?” Rose asked as Charlie kept her ears covered from the car horns

“Nope” The Doctor smiled

“Do you recognise the ship?”

“Nope.”

“Do you know why it crashed?”

“Nope.”

“Wow, full of information ain’t you!” Charlie said sarcastically

“Yeah, I'm so glad I've got you,” Rose agreed with her redhead friend

“I bet you are,” The Doctor missed the sarcasm, Rose and Charlie shared an amused look, “This is what I travel for, girls. To see history happening right in front of us,”

"Well, let's go and see it! Never mind the traffic, we've got the TARDIS!" Rose said.

"Better not. They've already got one spaceship in the middle of London, don't want to shove another one on top," the Doctor said.

"Yeah, but yours looks like a big blue box. No one's going to notice," Rose said.

"You'll be surprised, an emergency like this—there'll be all kinds of people watching. Trust me, the TARDIS stays where it is," the Doctor said.

"So, history's happening, and we're stuck here," Rose said.

"Yes, we are," the Doctor said disappointedly

“We could always do what everybody else does," Rose said.

Charlie and the Doctor both looked at her, wondering what she was thinking.

"We could watch it on TV," Rose said.

In the Tyler’s' flat, the Doctor, Rose, and Charlie were sitting around, watching the news.

"Big Ben destroyed as a UFO crash lands in Central London. Police reinforcements are drafted in from across the country to control widespread panic, looting and civil disturbance. A state of national emergency has been declared. Tom Hitchinson is at the scene," the news reader said.

"The police urge the public not to panic. There's a help line number on screen right now if you're worried about friends or family," the reporter said.

The Doctor changed the channel over,

"The military are on the lookout for more spaceships. Until then, all flights in North American air space have been grounded," the news reporter said.

He then switched it back to News 24.

"The army are sending divers into the wreak of the spaceship. No one knows what they're going to find," the news reader said.

Again, he then flipped back to the American channel.

“Will you stop that?” Charlie glared and he looked down sheepishly

"The President will address the nation live from the White House. But the Secretary General has asked that people watch the skies," the American news reader said.

Jackie walked in and handed Rose a cup of tea

"I've got no choice! Either I make him welcome, or I run the risk of never seeing you again!" Jack huffed

Jackie's friend was over, and they were both babbling angrily.

"Oi! I'm trying to listen!" the Doctor said looking over his shoulder irritated with the chit-chat

"...his current whereabouts. News is just coming in, we can go to Tom at the embankments," the News 24 reader said. "They've found a body," the reporter announced.

The Doctor and Charlie raised their eyebrows

"It's unconfirmed but I'm being told a body has been found in the wreckage. A body of non-terrestrial origins. It's being brought ashore," the reporter continued.

There was a crowd gathered in the living room now and Jackie came back into the room and handed a bottle of wine to a couple of people.

"Oh, guess who asked me out—Billy Crewe," Jackie said.

The Doctor shook his head annoyed and Charlie patted his hand sympathetically

"Unconfirmed reports say that the body is of extra-terrestrial origin. An extraordinary event unfolding here live here in Central London. They body is being transferred to a secure unit mortuary. The whereabouts is yet unknown," the reporter said.

The Doctor flipped through a few more channels, until the remote was snatched from his hands by a toddler that had toddled over. The toddler pressed buttons on the remote, effectively flipping through channels, coming to rest on Blue Peter. Charlie cooed and lifted the little boy onto her lap

"And when you've stuck your things on, you can cover the whole lot..." the Blue Peter presenter said.

“Can I have that?” she asked the little boy, poking his tummy making him giggle. The boy smiled cutely and handed over the remote, but never left the redheads lap. He lay on her chest and put his thumb in his mouth looking content. 

Charlie passed the remote to the Doctor who smiled at her and the comfy looking toddler. The doctor then switched back to the news

“We still don't know whether it's alive or dead. Whitehall is denying everything. But the body has been brought here, Albian Hospital, the roads closed off—it's the closest to the river," the reporter said. "I'm being told that...General Asquith is now entering the hospital. The building's evacuated. The patients have been moved out onto the streets. The police still won't confirm the presence of an alien body. Contained inside those walls is a complete mystery. On another subject, mystery still surrounds the whereabouts of the prime minister. He's not been seen since the emergency began. The opposition are criticizing his lack of leadership. Hold on-" the reporter said.

A man got out of a car on Downing Street, where the reporter is, and entered number 10 Downing Street.

"Oh—that's Joseph Green, MP for Hartley Dale. He's chairman of the parliamentary commission on the monitoring of sugar standards in exported confectionary. With respect, hardly the most important person right now," the reporter said.

**< Wolf Whispers>**

A bit later when it was dark outside, the Doctor and Charlie slipped out the back door hoping not to be seen. Sadly, they were seen by their blonde friend

"And where do you think you're going?" Rose asked them

"Nowhere!” The Doctor fibbed badly, “It's just a bit human in there for me,

“A bit human, yet you’re sneaking off with Charlie, who is also human?” Rose raised an eyebrow

“Well if I’m honest Rose, it was a little too human in there for me too,” Charlie confessed. She had spent so many years only seeing a maximum of 3 humans a year whilst held captive by the Academy and now travelling with the Doctor, they rarely went anywhere that was packed full of people. Charlie knew he was mostly being careful because of how her senses react which she was thankful for.

Rose gave her a strange look but dismissed it when the Doctor spoke again.

“History just happened and they're talking about where you can buy dodgy top up cards for half price. We’re off on a wander, that's all," the Doctor said, defending himself and Charlie.

"Right—there's a spaceship on the Thames and you're just 'wandering,'" Rose said smirking

"Nothing to do with me!" the Doctor said. "It's not an invasion! That was a genuine crash landing. Angle of descent, colour of smoke, everything! It's perfect!"

"So..." Rose trailed off

"So maybe this is it! First contact! The day mankind officially comes into contact with an alien race. I'm not interfering because you've GOT to handle this on your own,” the Doctor beamed, “That's when the human race finally grows up. Just this morning you were all tiny and small and made of clay! Now you can expand!" the Doctor said laughing in delight, making the girls smile fondly

"You both don't need us—go and celebrate history. Spend some time with your mum," the Doctor said, and he and Charlie began walking away.

"Promise you won't disappear?" Rose said for the second time that day.

The Doctor stopped and turned around. He started patting around his jacket pockets.

"Tell you what—TARDIS key," the Doctor said. He pulled one out of his jacket and handed it over to the blonde. "About time you had one. See you later!" he said, grinning. He grabbed Charlie’s hand, turned around and left.

**< Wolf Whispers>**

In Albion Hospital, the TARDIS parked herself in a storeroom. The Doctor and Charlie stood quietly as the Time Lord used his sonic on the door lock making a loud buzzing sound

“Shush!” he shushed the tool making Charlie snort and the two of them opened the door and two of them stepped into a room filled with solders.

The two intruders and the soldiers had a staring contest for a few moments before the soldier’s grabbed their guns and pointed them at the too

“Got to love a man in uniform,” Charlie winked at a solider who was eyeing her up and got a wink in return

“Could you not?” the Doctor huffed at the girl getting an apologetic look in return

Suddenly there was a loud scream,

“Defence plan delta! Come on. Move! Move!” the Doctor ordered and lead the Marines out the room, down the corridor and into the lab.

They came across an Asian woman on the floor with a gun, she was shaking

“It's alive!” she cried when she was the soldiers

“Spread out,” the Doctor ordered, “Tell the perimeter it's a lockdown,”

“My god. It's still alive,” the woman muttered

“Do it!” Charlies eyes widened and a blush rose on her cheeks at how forceful the Doctor sounded

“I swear it was dead,” the woman’s voice shook

“Coma, shock, hibernation, anything. What does it look like?” the Doctor asked, just as there was a clattering sound.

Charlie frowned and sniffed the air “Why do I smell pork?” she wondered confused

“I swear it was dead,” the woman whispered, frightened

“Coma, shock, hibernation, anything. What does it look like?” the Doctor rattled off

“It's still here,” he said after a metal clatter sounded through the room.

Charlie crouched beside him as he gestured for the soldiers to do the same as he got up to investigate. He looked behind a filing cabinet

“Hello,” he said softly,

Charlie couldn’t see what he found, but her questions were answered when a pig ran out from under his legs. Charlie’s eyes widened when she saw the pig running on its hind legs whilst wearing a spacesuit. She lunged forward to catch the pig, when a solider pushed her down as if to protect her

“Hey!” Charlie yelled at the solider, he looked at her sheepishly before she pushed him off her with and ran out the corridor for the pig

“Don’t shoot!” The Doctor shouted as he appeared beside her.

A gunshot rang through the corridor just before the duo came upon the scene. Charlie watched sadly as the Doctor checked the pig that lay motionless on the wooden floor,

“I told you not to shoot. It was scared,” The Doctor to said sternly to the solider that pulled the trigger, before picking it up and walking back to the lab.

In the lab, Charlie stood beside the Doctor as he examined the pig with the sonic screwdriver,

“It can’t be alien, can it?” she asked as she watched him, “I mean it smells like a normal Earth pig, although there is a strange metallic smell mixed in with it,” Charlie told the Doctor

“Well you’re right about the metal scent,” he nodded, “It looks like someone has taken a normal Earth pig, opened up its brain and implanted some kind of cybernetics to make it walk on its hind legs and god knows what else,”

“We’ll never know what else it could do,” Charlie commented looking sadly at dead pig, “Do you know what kind of aliens have this technology?”

“There’s a few I could think of,” The Doctor nodded, “We should get back to Rose,”

Charlie nodded and they tuned to leave when they were interrupted by Tosh, the woman from before,

“Wait a minute,” she stopped them, “I just assumed that's what aliens look like, but you're saying it's an ordinary pig from Earth,” Tosh raised her eyebrows

“More like a mermaid,” The Doctor shrugged, turning back around to face her, “Victorian showmen used to draw the crowds by taking the skull of a cat, gluing it to a fish and calling it a mermaid. Now someone's taken a pig, opened up its brain, stuck bits on, then they've strapped it in that ship and made it dive bomb,” he looked sadly at the animal, “It must've been terrified. They've taken this animal and turned it into a joke.”

“So it's a fake, a pretend, like the mermaid,” Tosh said as she gazed at the pig, because she was facing the other way, she missed the two travellers sharing a look before backing out of the room silently, “But the technology augmenting its brain, it's like nothing on Earth. It's alien. Aliens are faking aliens. But why would they do that? Doctor?” when she turned, they were gone.

**< Wolf Whispers>**

Charlie watched from the Captain’s seat as the Doctor flew the TARDIS back to the estate. When it landed, Charlie walked over to the Time Lord as he fiddled with the monitor. Behind them the door opened,

“Sorry for leaving, Rose, but we found…” the redhead trailed off as two more scents entered the TARDIS, she spun around and saw Mickey glaring at the Doctor’s back and Jackie looked overwhelmed as she gazed around her.

“Erm, Doctor,” Charlie tried to get his attention, but he ignored her and picked up from where she left off,

“As Charlie was saying, we found out the whole crash landing's a fake. I thought so. Just too perfect. I mean, hitting Big Ben. Come on!” he scoffed, “So I thought let's go and have a look-”

“My mum's here,” Rose cut him off, he turned at saw Jackie standing there and groaned

“Oh, that's just what I need,” he shot Charlie a look at said ‘why didn’t you warn me’, to which she crossed her arms raised her eyebrows in disbelief, “Don't you dare make this place domestic.” He warned Rose and went to turn around but was stopped by Mickey

“You ruined my life, Doctor.” He spat, “You and that redhead of yours.” Charlie’s head jerked up and her eyes narrowed. She didn’t belong to anyone thank you very much, “They thought she was dead. I was a murder suspect because of you,”

The Doctor rolled his eyes, clearly not interested and shot Rose a look

“You see what I mean? Domestic.” He scowled.

“I bet you don't even remember my name,” Mickey taunted

“Ricky.” The Time Lord shrugged. Charlie watched the two men like a tennis match as they battled back and forth

“It's Mickey,” the young black man glared

“No, it's Ricky,” the older man argued

“I think I know my own name,” Mickey scoffed irritated, the Doctor barked out a laugh

“You think you know your own name? How stupid are you?” he taunted

“Oookay,” Charlie called from were she stood, she walked over and stood between the two men, “Enough boys. Act your age,” she scolded them. Mickey scoffed and stormed away whilst the Doctor looked at her apologetically.

Jackie seemed to finally have had enough of the TARDIS and ran out with Rose chasing her

“Mum, don't!” she called after her, “Don't go anywhere, Charlie watch them please,”

“Don’t worry I got this!” Charlie grinned happily; she could always use her strength if things get heated.

The Doctor worked silently for a moment before looking up and seeing Charlie deep in thought

“What’s on your mind?” he called up to her, pausing his work

“So, it was a real spaceship that crashed, apparently piloted by a pig since it was the only creature found onboard. The pig is clearly a distraction,” Charlie commented, “If it is an invasion, they must already be here,”

“How’d you figure that out?” Mickey asked, listening to their conversation

“Well, the pig that was found is from Earth. How’d it gets on that spaceship in the first place?”

“You’re right,” the Doctor nodded, “Hopefully we’ll have the answer soon.”

“If they were invading, funny way to do it. You know putting the world on red alert, it’s the last thing you’d want,” Mickey said smartly

“Good point!” The Doctor praised, “So, what're they up to?”

The Time Lord went back under the console to finished what he was doing whilst Charlie had a text from her dad,

**_~Darling when’s the next time you’re popping in?_ **

**_~Not sure. We’re currently in 2005 dealing with a fake invasion by the looks of it. I’ll speak with the Doctor tonight & get back to you. _ **

“So, what're you doing down there?” Mickey asked as he watched the Doctor work

“Ricky.” He said with a mouthful of his sonic screwdriver, Charlie laughed and removed it for him so he could speak properly

“Mickey,” the black man huffed

“Ricky,” the Doctor dismissed him, “If I was to tell you what I was doing to the controls of my frankly magnificent time ship, would you even begin to understand?”

“I suppose not.” He replied grudgingly

“Well, shut it, then.” The Doctor smiled mockingly

“Honestly,” Charlie rolled her eyes. It was being in high school all over again.

“Got it! Ha, ha!” the Doctor laughed happily as he crawled out from beneath metal grating, “Patched in the radar, looped it back twelve hours so we can follow the flight of that spaceship,” he switched the monitor on and pressed a few buttons, “Here we go. Hold on. Come on.” Charlie and Mickey joined him looking at the monitor.

The monitor showed an outline of Earth, a bolt appeared to shoot out from one end of the Earth and fly around before landing again.

“That's the spaceship on its way to Earth, see? Except. Hold on,” the video played again, “See? The spaceship did a sling shot round the Earth before it landed,”

“What does that mean?” Mickey asked confused

“He means the Spaceship it went and came back down. It was already on Earth,” Charlie told him

“Charlie was right. This isn’t an invasion, whoever those aliens are, they haven't just arrived, they've been here for a while. The question is, what have they been doing?” he and Charlie shared a dark look. Whatever it was, it couldn’t be good.

A few minutes later, Charlie and the Doctor stood channel-surfing on the monitor, checking the news channels for updates.

“How many channels do you get?” Mickey asked, popping up over Charlie’s shoulder

“All the basic packages.” The Doctor said crossing his arms

“You get sports channels?” Mickey asked raising his eyebrows, Charlie rolled her eyes. She never understood why men enjoy watching other men chase a ball.

“Yes, I get the football,” The Doctor too rolled his eyes, before stopping Charlie from switching the channel she had landed on, “Hold on, I know that lot,”

 _“It is looking likely that the Government's bringing in alien specialists - those people who have devoted their lives to studying outer space.”_ The woman on the screen said

“UNIT. United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. Good people.” The Doctor praised, smiling slightly

“I remember you telling me about them. You worked for them when you were three, right?” Charlie got a nod in return and a strange look from Mickey

“Oh, I know all about that,” Mickey said drawing the pair’s attention, “Oh yeah, don't think I sat on my backside for twelve months, Doctor. I read up on you. You look deep enough on the Internet or in the history books, and there's his name, followed by a list of the dead,”

Charlie shot the man icy look that made Mickey shift away from them

“That's nice. Good boy, Ricky,” the Doctor said disinterested. It was nothing he had heard before, and he knew fine well about the list. Unfortunately, no matter how hard you try, you can’t save everyone.

“I know it’s been a while, but isn’t there anything you can do to help them?” Charlie wondered. Sure, he had a new face, a few new ones actually since he worked for them last, but they’d welcome the help wouldn’t they.

Charlie remembered when he first told her about Regeneration. She had found a long colourful scarf in the wardrobe along with a rainbow coat that had her laughing for hours. When she had asked him about the strange clothing, he admitted that his race had a way of almost ‘cheating’ death. The TARDIS had then showed Charlie his former selves much to his horror and Charlie delight.

After learning about his old faces, she had asked him if he had taken a companion before her. The Doctor was rather reluctant to answer as he wasn’t sure how she would react, but he had been travelling with Charlie for four months before she asked so he knew she wasn’t the jealous type. So, he happily told her about his previous companions, he talked for hours about them and some of their adventures whilst Charlie listened intently. The Doctor had smiled more in those hours whilst reminiscing about the past, than he had in the four months they had been travelling together and that made Charlie smile too.

“It’s best if I stay out of sight,” the Doctor told her sighing, “Besides, the worlds on a knife-edge. There are aliens out there and fake aliens. We want to keep this alien out of the mix. I'm going undercover. And err, I'd better keep the Tardis out of sight. Ricky, you've got a car. You can do some driving,” he slapped Mickey on the shoulder and made his way to the door with Charlie and Mickey following

“Where to?” Mickey asked, he wouldn’t admit it, but he was looking forward to helping.

“The roads are clearing. Let's go and have a look at that spaceship,” The Doctor grinned. He opened the door and the trio stepped out only to find themselves under a spotlight from a helicopter that was hovering overhead and surrounded by armed forces.

“Do not move! Step away from the box and raise your hands above your heads,” a guard shouted

The guard hadn’t even finished his sentence before Mickey shot away from the travellers, running in a different direction with a few soldiers on his tail.

“Charlie! Doctor!” Rose’s voice shouted as she ran from the block of flats with her mum in tow, but before she or her mum could get close, they were grabbed by guards as the Doctor and Charlie were approached by a solider

“Raise your hands above your head. You are under arrest.” The solider told the two

“Take me to your leader,” the Doctor grinned, but winced when Charlie dug her stiletto heel into his foot, his boot taking most of the damage.

**< Wolf Whispers>**

After being shoved into a sleek black car, Charlie turned to the Doctor,

“I thought we were arrested,” Charlie looked about her, given the expensive leather seats, she definitely wasn’t in a police car.

“Not really arrested as such, more like escorted,” The Doctor told her, he too looked about him, but he focused more on watching the scenery through the window

“To Downing street? Looks like someone noticed you,” the redhead commented, “Should remember your invisibility cloak next time,” she quipped before shrieking when the Doctor grabbed her and poked her ribs knowing she was ticklish there

“Stop it,” she laughed and wiggled in his grip, throwing her head back as she laughed

The Doctor grinned hearing her laugh. Over the last few months, Charlie’s laughter had quickly become one of his favourite sounds, he’d never get tired of hearing it.

“I’ll get you back for this,” she swore after she broke free from his hold

“I look forward too it,” the Time Lord smirked, “You wouldn’t happen to know the Prime Minister would you,”

“Erm,” Charlie tried to think, “Tony Blaire I believe,” she may have only been 6, but she was good at remembering stuff like that.

It took around 20 minutes for them to reach Downing street, after exiting the car the two were met with flashes from cameras and reporters shouting out questions that were ignored. Charlie watched amused as the Doctor grinned and waved at all the cameras as they were guided into number 10.

Charlie held onto the Doctor’s hand so they wouldn’t get separated in the chaos that was 10 Downing street. The room they were guided into was packed full of officials from Generals to Doctors, so many experts and Charlie was with the best one.

“Ladies and gentlemen, can we convene?” a young-looking man called, quieting the noise down a bit, “Quick as we can, please. It's this way on the right, and can I remind you ID cards are to be worn at all times,” he waved one in the air as he reached The Doctor and Charlie. He handed the one in his hand to the Doctor

“Hi I’m Ganesh. Here's your ID card. I'm sorry, your companion doesn't have clearance,” he said apologetically

“I don't go anywhere without her,” The Doctor told him sternly. There was no way he was leaving Charlie behind especially when he didn’t know what kind of alien they were dealing with,

“You're the code nine, not her,” Ganesh explained, “I'm sorry, Doctor. It is the Doctor, isn't it? She'll have to stay outside.”

“She's staying-” he started to growl

“Doctor,” Charlie rubbed her thumb on his hand calming him down, “I’ll be fine. I can handle myself,” she said pointedly. The man shot her a look of gratitude, he wasn’t sure he would get through to the Doctor on his own.

The Doctor looked down at her wanting to protest but stopped himself when he looked into her emerald eyes, he knew Charlie could handle anything, but he still didn’t want to leave her.

“Excuse me. Are you the Doctor?” a middle-aged woman with brown hair was suddenly beside them

“Sure,” the Doctor nodded and smiled

“Not now,” the young man groaned “We're busy. Can't you go home?”

“I just need a word in private,” the woman said, Charlie could smell the fear coming off her in bucket loads. She quickly turned to the Doctor whilst the man and woman argued

“Go on. I’ll be okay,” she reached up and hugged him so she could whisper in his ear, “The woman, she reeks of fear. Something must have happened; I’ll find out what.” She pulled back and looked into his eyes

“Alright,” he forced, “Try not get into too much trouble,”

“Me? Never,” Charlie smirked, the Doctor smirked back as she squeezed her shoulder and walked into the meeting room.

“I'm going to have to leave you with security,” the young man told her

“I believe you wanted a word?” Charlie mouthed to the older woman she got a relieved smile from her

“It's all right. I'll look after her,” the woman told Ganesh who rolled his eyes and walked off, clearly no longer caring, “Walk with me. Just keep walking,” the woman whispered to Charlie, the two of them kept straight faces as they walked.

**< Wolf Whispers>**

Once the two women reached the entrance hall away from most security, the older woman spoke again

“That's right. Don't look round. Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North,” she introduced herself

“Charlie,” Charlie smiled at Harriet

“This friend of yours, he's an expert, is that right?” she stuttered, glancing around her, “He knows about aliens?”

“Oh definitely. You could say he was THE expert actually, well just below Patrick Moore,” Charlie smirked knowing the Time Lord was here, he’d smack her for the comment

Charlie wasn’t sure what reaction she was expecting Harriet to have to her comment, but it wasn’t for her to burst into tears. Charlie’s eyes widened before rushing to comfort the woman.

Once the woman calmed down, Harriet led the way to the cabinet room,

“I was hiding in one of the cupboards and I saw them through the crack,” she explained, her voice shaking. She was obviously traumatised by what she saw, “I saw the acting Prime Minister, with two others and General Asquith. The acting Prime Minister, and the two others, seemed to unzip their foreheads,”

Charlie’s nose scrunched up, “Unzip?” she asked as the entered the cabinet room

“Yes, and then they killed the General and this big alien thing stepped into his body like it was a suit!” Harriet and Charlie saw the acting prime minister or at least his kin, laying on the floor.

Charlie lifted the skin and looked at it before laying it on the table

“See, they turned the body into a suit. A disguise for the thing inside!” Harriet started to cry once more, seeing the skinsuit triggered her

“Shh, It’s okay,” she comforted, before letting her go and getting serious, “Right so aliens that use technology to squeeze into human bodies and have the technology for the pig as well,” Charlie said thoughtfully. She wished the Doctor was with her, he was better at identifying aliens than her. Even after 6 months, she was still relatively new at it.

She began to search the room for anything that might give her a hint of the species they were dealing with. She checked the drawers and cabinets before moving and opening a tall closet. She wasn’t expecting a body that still had its innards, to fall out and onto the floor

“Holy shit!” she exclaimed in fright, the body having shocked her, “Hold on is that-” she was rudely interrupted by Ganesh who had wandered in to see what the noise was,

“Harriet, for God's sake. This has gone beyond a joke. You cannot just wander…” he trailed off in shock staring at the body on the floor, “Oh, my God. That's the Prime Minister!” he exclaimed

“I worked that out thanks!” Charlie snarked, she always did get snarky in serious situations. The Doctor seemed to think it was funny to watch her get riled up.

“Oooo, has someone been naughty!” the three jerked their heads to the door where small plump woman with short brown hair stood smirking at them with joy on her face. Charlie, perceptive as always, looked into her eyes and saw the malice that sat in them.

The redhead stood up straight and moved herself slightly in front of Harriett who stared at the woman in shock, obviously having recognised her, perhaps as one of the aliens.

Ganesh not seeing the danger they were now in continued,

“That's impossible. He left this afternoon. The Prime Minister left Downing Street. He was driven away!” he rambled on looking at the woman

“And who told you that, hmm? Me.” Charlie watched in disgust, the two others staring in horror, as the blonde woman reached up to her hairline and started to pull along it, a bright blue light emitted from the gap in her head.

The alien then started to pull the human face down, its large green head popping out. As it continued to remove itself, Charlie began glancing around the room, for anything she could use as a weapon. Sure, there was chairs, but looking back at the alien that had the skinsuit down to its waist, chairs wouldn’t do much to a big beast like that.

Once the green alien was free from its disguise, it watched them for a moment and Charlie watched back. When she saw the slightest twitch of movement, she lunched forward and grabbed the back of Ganesh’s suit, yanking him back to her Harriett only just missing the Alien’s talons by a hair. The three humans watched as the large green beast roared at them in anger for taking away her kill, they backed up a bit as she started towards them. Charlie’s gasped when she could suddenly hear pained screams coming from inside the building, and her eyes darkened with rage when she heard the Doctor’s scream amongst them.


	7. World War Three

**Previously**

_Ganesh not seeing the danger they were now in continued,_

_“That's impossible. He left this afternoon. The Prime Minister left Downing Street. He was driven away!” he rambled on looking at the woman_

_“And who told you that, hmm? Me.” Charlie watched in disgust, the two others staring in horror, as the blonde woman reached up to her hairline and started to pull along it, a bright blue light emitted from the gap in her head._

_The alien then started to pull the human face down, its large green head popping out. As it continued to remove itself, Charlie began glancing around the room, for anything she could use as a weapon. Sure, there was chairs, but looking back at the alien that had the skinsuit down to its waist, chairs wouldn’t do much to a big beast like that._

_Once the green alien was free from its disguise, it watched them for a moment and Charlie watched back. When she saw the slightest twitch of movement, she lunched forward and grabbed the back of Ganesh’s suit, yanking him back to her Harriett only just missing the Alien’s talons by a hair. The three humans watched as the large green beast roared at them in anger for taking away her kill, they backed up a bit as she started towards them. Charlie’s gasped when she could suddenly hear pained screams coming from inside the building, and her eyes darkened with rage when she heard the Doctor’s scream amongst them._

**< Wolf Whispers>**

Charlie glared darkly at the green beast, with nothing else to use, she quickly grabbed a chair and got ready when suddenly the alien began to writhe and screech as what looked like electric volts erupted from its metal collar. Charlie dropped the chair and grabbed the two terrified humans behind her, she pushed them in front of her

“Go!” she yelled, keeping to the back of them, making sure the alien didn’t come up behind them

Charlie knew she had to keep Harriet and Ganesh safe, but she really wanted to find the Doctor. She needed to make sure he was okay, Charlie took a deep breath and tried to calm her mind. She knew that to protect them, she had to be focused on them and the situation.

The trio ran out the cabinet room and up the corridor, Charlie took notice of the lack of soldiers which made her a bit nervous. Downing street was crawling with armed soldiers so where did they go? Ignoring this for now, Charlie kept her eyes and ears open as she ran behind the pair. They just turned a corner when Harriet stopped,

“No wait!” she panted, “The emergency codes are still in there!” she turned and ran back

“Are you taking the piss!?” Charlie yelled, chasing after her, once getting Ganesh stay there

“We need them,” Harriet told the redhead, she forgave the language from the young woman given the situation they were in.

They opened the door back to the cabinet room, only to be cut off by the alien who was no longer being electrocuted. Harriet screamed as it roared at them, Charlie grabbed Harriet’s hand and yanked her backwards. Once again pushing the older woman in front of her, they ran back the way they came, Ganesh’s eyes widened seeing what was following them, he turned tail and ran with the women following them. Harriet stopped to close a door behind her,

“Nope!” Charlie stopped her, “No time. They’ll just break it down anyway!”

Just as she finished saying that, the creature chasing them, broke through the large wooden door like it was paper.

“Run!” Charlie yelled. She regretted wishing she could be in Scooby Doo when she was younger as what could only be described as a Scooby Doo chase begun. The humans would go in one door, the alien would check only to find it empty as the humans poked their head out another door. The great green beast snarled angrily as this continued a few times before Charlie came across a locked door. She rattled the door a few times with Ganesh and Harriet pressed against her back.

“Shit!” she muttered; she had no time to kick it down. She looked behind her and saw the alien getting closer. Charlie stepped in front of the others as they coward, the humans glanced about for another exit. There was one to the right of them, but it was currently blocked by the green beast.

The lift to the left of them dinged as the doors opened. Charlie grinned relived when the Doctor stood inside grinning

“Hello!” he exclaimed happily, bringing the alien’s attention to him.

With that distraction, Charlie manoeuvred the two behind her into the next corridor and into a room. The room was medium sized with a few armchairs and a large settee that were beige in colour. There was a desk with a high back chair, several bookcases and a drinks cabinet against the wall, and a folding screen sat by the window, to keep the draughts out.

“Quick hide,” Ganesh whispered as he tried to open a locked door before giving up, he and Harriet ran behind the folding screen as Charlie took refuge behind the desk. Just before she hid behind it, she saw there was a large hole puncher sitting on the desk so she quickly grabbed it, it may not have been the type of weapon she was after, but it would do what with its weight and size.

Charlie steadied her breathing, she looked to her right to see Harriet and Ganesh behind the folding screen looking frightened. She gave the two a reassuring smile as she clenched the hole puncher in her hand. It may not do too much damage to the big beast given its size, but if you hit someone hard enough you could seriously injure if not kill them.

Charlie heard the door opening and heavy thuds filled the silent room as the alien entered,

“Oh, such fun,” her high-pitched voice cooed, “Little human children, where are you? Sweet little humeykins, come to me. Let me kiss you better. Kiss you with my big, green lips,”

 _‘Not bloody likely’_ Charlie rolled her eyes, she glanced behind the desk, seeing the beast searching around the room looking for them

Charlie realised that her position wasn’t the best if she had to use the hole-puncher. Taking a risk, she jumped up silently and hid behind a curtain instead, the hole-punch still tightly held in her hand. Charlie’s eyes widened in panic when she heard two more sets of heavy thuds enter the room.

“My brothers,” the female hissed fondly

This made things more difficult. Even if she used the hole-puncher, there was no way she could deal with the others and protect Harriet and Ganesh.

“Happy hunting?” one of the males asked

“It's wonderful. The more you prolong it, the more they stink,” the female exclaimed happily

“Sweat and fear,” another male growled

“I can smell an old girl. Stale bird and brittle bones,” Charlie’s glared through the curtain, listening as one of them got closer to her curtain.

“And two ripe youngsters, all hormones and adrenalin. One of them fresh enough to bend before she snaps,” the female yanked the curtain back just as the Doctor burst through the door holding a fire extinguisher, he quickly sprayed the two males making them screech in pain is it burned their skin

Charlie swung her arm holding the weapon as hard as she could, smacking the female in the face with a forced no other human could.

“Argh!” the female cried as she staggered back

Harriet and Ganesh jumped out from there hiding place hearing them cry in pain

“Out!” he yelled at Harriet and Ganesh who ran over to the Time Lord, standing behind him as he continued to spray the two aliens

“Who the hell are you?” the Doctor asked the woman he recognised as the one who wanted to speak to him earlier

“Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North,” the older woman introduced

“Nice to meet you,” the Doctor grinned

“Likewise,” she nodded back, not taking her eyes of the screeching aliens

“Now that we know each other can we go now!?” Ganesh exclaimed, he wasn’t used to aliens and he was terrified, yet the redheaded youngster and the older male seemed to take it in stride.

Charlie started to run over as well, when suddenly the female lunged at her. Charlie tried to doge the attack but missed a step allowing the beast to catch her side with her talons.

“Damn it!” Charlie cried in pain; she could feel the blood already seeping out of the wound as she continued to run to the Doctor

“Good timing Time Lord,” Charlie smiled

“Nice right hook,” the Doctor praised also smiling, he frowned in concern when he saw her holding her waist, “Wha-”

“No time!” Charlie cried, she grabbed the fire extinguisher from him and chucked it at the two creatures, grabbing the Doctor’s hand the four of them ran from the room

“We need to head to the Cabinet Room,” the Doctor said glancing at Charlie who was running with her hand still on her waist. He could see the red gushing through her fingers. As much as it pained him, he had to get someplace safe before taking a look at it.

“The Emergency Protocols are in there. They give instructions for aliens,” Harriet said, running beside Ganesh, the young man kept looking behind him fearing that the Aliens will catch them

“Harriet Jones, I like you,” The Doctor laughed slightly, he was glad the green ones hadn’t managed to get the protocols and now they could use them.

“And I like you too,” Harriet panted from all the running

“I’m happy we all like each other,” Charlie snarled, “But can we hurry this up!?” her eyes clenched closed and her mouth tightened as the pain in her side grew with each step.

The Doctor’s eyes narrowed. He debated with himself whether he should lift the redhead and carry her, but he quickly shot down that idea, Charlie would no doubt have something to say about that and not very nice words either.

The four ran back through the building back towards the cabinet room. Unlike last time, they were able to run straight through, no silly Scooby Doo chases. The Doctor took a different turn and came across a locked door. Using the sonic to unlock it, the four ran through the door and found themselves back in the cabinet room. Charlie bit her lip as they moved through into the next room, Harriet lifted the Emergency Protocols of the table as they entered.

Suddenly there was several loud thuds and growls coming from the corridor. Charlie and Doctor looked out the open double doors and saw the three standing at the other side snarling at the group.

The Doctor quickly grabbed a decanter of alcohol from a small table and held it up with his Sonic pointed at it.

The Doctor grabs a decanter from a side table and stands in the doorway.)

“One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol,” he warned, “Whoof, we all go up. So back off,” the aliens took a few stepped back at the threat

“Right then. Question time,” the Doctor grinned smugly, “Who exactly are the Slitheen?”

 _‘At least I have a name now, I’ve been calling them green beasts in my head’_ Mused Charlie as she leaned against the table watching the scene in front of her

“They're aliens,” Harriet supplied rather unhelpfully

“Yes. I got that, thanks,” the Doctor rolled his eyes

“Observant you are,” Charlie shook her head, she tried to keep the pressure on her wound, but she was losing a lot of blood. She wouldn’t be surprised if she left a blood trail while she was running.

“Who are you, if not human?” one of the males growled annoyed

“Who's not human?” Ganesh asked, suddenly scared to be around even more aliens. He seemed to have had his fill of extra-terrestrials

“Him,” Charlie nodded at the Doctor

“He's not human?” Harriet asked, looking at the man in front of her, “He looks human,”

“Can I have a bit of hush?” the Doctor asked irritated with the chatting

“Sorry,” Harriet looked down

“So, what's the plan?” the Time Lord questioned, but was immediately distracted by Ganesh who had spoken up

“But he's got a Northern accent.” He rubbed his eyes, severely confused

“He spends a lot of time in the North, caught the accent,” Charlie spoke through gritted teeth. She would apologise later for being a bitch, but right now she had more pressing matters to deal with.

“You’re being sarcastic, aren’t you?” Ganesh glared, getting a ‘Duh’ look in return. The man took another look at young woman and crossed the room, kneeling in front of her

“I said hush,” the Doctor scolded, “Come on. You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of government. What for, invasion?”

“Erm, what you doing?” Charlie asked creeped out as to why he was kneeling in front of her

“Let me see,” Ganesh told her, Charlie lifted her hand that was now stained with her blood, away from her waist. Ganesh sucked air in through his teeth as he gazed upon the at least four-inch gash. The scarlet red of her blood stood out against her creamy white skin. Her top was torn on one side and caked in her blood. Ganesh was surprised the woman hadn’t passed out yet with a cut as deep as it was.

“Why would we invade this God-forsaken rock?” One of the males spoke

“Then something's brought the Slitheen race here. What is it?” The Doctor asked, frowning when the Slitheen began to laugh

“The Slitheen race?” they laughed

“Slitheen is not our species. Slitheen is our surname. Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasameer-Day-Slitheen at your service,” the male from before spoke again

“So, you're family,” the Doctor nodded, glancing at Charlie and Ganesh who were trying to stop her wound from bleeding. He needed to hurry this up.

“A family business,” the female spoke

“Then you're out to make a profit. How can you do that on a God-forsaken rock?” he Time Lord asked quickly

“Ah, excuse me? Your device will do what? Triplicate the flammability?” the other male Slitheen asked, catching on to the Doctor’s lie

“Is that what I said?” The Doctor laughed a bit nervously

“You're making it up,” the Slitheen said knowingly, the trio began to growl

“Ah, well!” the Doctor groaned annoyed he was caught in his lie, “Nice try. Harriet, have a drink. I think you're gonna need it.” He tried to pas her the decanter he was holding.

“You pass it to the left first,” Harriet told him not taking her eyes off the Slitheen

“Sorry,” he said just as Charlie reached over and took it from him. She opened it and took a large gulp, her face screwing up at the taste. She wasn’t a big drinker, but right now she needed it.

“Now we can end this hunt with a slaughter,” the Slitheen cried delighted

“Doctor!” Ganesh called urgently as he helped Charlie into a seat

“Fascinating history, Downing Street,” the Doctor hurried on, “Two thousand years ago, this was marsh land. 1730, it was occupied by a Mister Chicken. He was a nice man. 1796, this was the Cabinet Room. If the Cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four most safest walls in the whole of Great Britain. End of lesson,” he smirked before lifting a small panel by the door and pressing a button making several metal shutters slam down over the doors and windows.

“Installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in,” he grinned

“And how do we get out?” Charlie looked at him with pain in her green eyes

“Ah.” He closed his eyes cursing himself. They were stuck in there with Charlie who needed immediate medical attention. He just hoped her regenerative abilities would be enough until they could get out of there.

**< Wolf Whispers>**

The Doctor rushed over and joined Ganesh at Charlies side,

“How you feeling?” he asked, grabbing her hand and rubbing his thumb on the back of it

“Seriously?” Charlie narrowed her eyes, breathing heavily. The Doctor smiled sheepishly and got a soft yet pained smile back.

Harriet sat at the table searching through the protocols as Ganesh stood leaving Charlie in the Doctor’s capable hands.

“Ganesh, do me a favour,” the Doctor called, “Look around for anything we could use for communication, terminal, phone. Anything,” Ganesh nodded and started to search

“Is it healing?” Charlie asked, looking down at the Doctor

“Doesn’t look like it, it is pretty deep though, might take a bit longer,”

“With the amount of blood, I’m losing, I don’t have ‘longer’,” Charlie whispered, frightened. She had never been this injured before, sure whilst travelling with the Doctor she had bumps and scrapes, and occasionally being knocked unconscious, but never something like this. Charlie hadn’t felt this scared since the Doctor had freed her almost 8 months ago.

“Don’t say that,” the Time lord said sternly, “Your going to be fine,” he assured both himself and Charlie. He ripped more of her top, cropping it up to her belly button, he then used the cloth as a makeshift bandage. He knew it wouldn’t last with how much blood was leaving her body, but hopefully her body would at least slow the bleeding down if nothing else.

“Now, you’re going to sit there,” he pointed firmly at the pale redhead, “And not move for anything. Got it?” he waited until he got a nod before standing up and helping Ganesh with the search.

Charlie closed her eyes and tried to relax. She had a feeling they would be in there a while, she desperately wanted to help the others, but she was worried that if she moved, then she would bleed out.

“What have we got?” the Doctor asked after several minutes, “Any terminals, anything?”

“No, nothing,” Ganesh groaned, opening a drawer and searching inside it,

“Doctor?” Charlie called gaining the Time Lords attention, “Who were the other Slitheen?“ she knew the female was called Margret or something, but she didn’t know who the two males were

“Joseph Green and General Asquith,” he replied with a dark look on his face

“God,” Harriet breathed, “The acting Minister and the Chief of Defence,” with their high,

“The female?” the Time Lord asked

“Margert Blaine,” Ganesh spoke up, “She’s a senior member of MI5,”

“Brilliant,” Charlie closed her eyes. This was not good. The Slitheen had taken over the lives of three very influential people in the UK, “You realise no one will believe us if we manage to contact someone? If we start yelling about how the new Prime Minister, the Chief of Defence and an MI5 member are aliens, they’ll lock us up in a mental ward.”

“She’s right,” The Doctor said, “We need to find a way to deal with this without drawing too much attention,”

“How do they fit inside humans?” Ganesh wondered, looking at the skinsuit on the floor that belonged to the person the Slitheen-Asquith was impersonating before killing the General and using him instead

“That's the device around their necks. Compression field. Literally shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas. It's a big exchange,”

“Well what about the Prime Minister?” the young secretary asked

“He’s too slim,” Charlie commented slowly, “The people the Slitheen are impersonating all have one thing in common. There all fat.”

“Even with the compression field, they wouldn’t be able to shrink down that much.” The Doctor nodded

“If Rose were here, I’d bet she’d be making a joke about using the device to fit a size smaller,” Charlie smirked making the Doctor laugh in agreement,

“This is not the time for jokes,” Harriet said disapprovingly to the two time-travellers

“Well dealing with stuff like this almost every day, you get used to it,” Charlie winced as she shifted in her seat

“Dangerous life,” Ganesh mused as he took a seat at the table

“Speaking of our favourite blonde,” Charlie grabbed the Doctor’s hand when he walked past her, “Do you think she’s okay?”

“She’s with her mum, I’m sure she’s fine,” he assured with a soft smile before he started to pace the room once again.

“Harriet Jones,” the Doctor said suddenly after a few minutes, “I've heard that name before. Harriet Jones. You're not famous for anything, are you?”

“Hardly,” the older woman scoffed at the ridiculous notion that she’d be famous for anything

“Rings a bell. Harriet Jones?” The Doctor frowned, glancing at Charlie who shrugged.

“Lifelong backbencher I'm afraid, and a fat lot of use I'm being now. The Protocols are redundant,” Harriet sighed frustrated, she brushed a hand over her forehead, “They list the people who could help and they're all dead downstairs,”

“What about The Brigadier?” Charlie asked the Doctor, “He wasn’t down there, was he?”

“Thankfully no,” The Doctor answered. He was glad of that too. He had looked for his old friend just before the Slitheen killed everyone.

“What about a nuclear strike?” Ganesh asked, “Or something similar,”

“Well, there's nothing like that in here. Nuclear strikes do need a release code, yes, but it's kept secret by the United Nations,” Harriet explained

“Say that again,” The Doctor froze

“What, about the codes?” Harriet frowned

“Anything. All of it.” The Doctor commanded

“Well, the British Isles can't gain access to atomic weapons without a Special Resolution from the UN,” Harriet said

“Like that's ever stopped them,” Charlie scoffed, she looked down to see the makeshift bandage was soaking with blood. She didn’t know what was going on, her abilities should have at least slowed the bleeding down a bit by now.

“Exactly, given our past record. And I voted against that, thank you very much. The codes have been taken out of the government's hands and given to the UN. Is it important?”

“Everything's important,” the doctor grinned at the older woman

“If we only knew what the Slitheen wanted. Listen to me. I'm saying Slitheen as if it's normal,” Harriet rolled her eyes, holding her head with one hand

“What do they want, though?” Ganesh questioned

“Well it’s not an invasion, it’s just one family.” Charlie said

“Exactly. They don't want Slitheen World They're out to make money. That means they want to use something. Something here on Earth. Some kind of asset,” the Doctor said thoughtfully

“Like what, gold? Oil? Water?” Harriet suggested

“You're very good at this.” The Time Lord praised

“Thank you,” the older woman smiled

“Harriet Jones. Why do I know that name?” The Doctor muttered frustrated

Suddenly an electronic beep sounded through the room, Charlie pulled out her phone from her back pocket when she felt it vibrate and beep

“Just me,” she called, unlocking her silver Apple iPhone 11 Pro Max and seeing a message from Rose

“But we're sealed off. How did you get a signal?” Harriet asked bemused

“Not important right now,” Charlie said opening the message

“Then we can phone for help. You must have contacts,” Harriet said to the Doctor

“It’s from Rose,” Charlie said urgently, cutting the Doctor off from speaking, “You have to see this!” The Doctor ran over to the redhead who turned her phone screen to him. On her phone was the picture of a Slitheen.

**< Wolf Whispers>**

Charlie put her phone on speaker letting everyone listen to Rose,

 _“It was a police officer,”_ the Blonde said over the phone, _“Mum was the one who dobbed you in, Doctor. She’s sorry about that really,”_ Charlie smirked, she could almost see Rose glaring daggers at her mother. The Doctor rolled his eyes, he didn’t particularly care about that right now, _“Anyway, the police officer that came over to speak to us, he was the big green thing!”_

“Slitheen,” the Doctor corrected automatically

 _“Whatever,”_ Rose huffed, _“We’re hiding at Mickey’s flat for now,”_

“I’m glad your okay Rose,” Charlie smiled before she suddenly folded over groaning causing the Doctor to rush over

 _“Charlie!?”_ Rose sounded panicked over the phone, _“You alright? Doctor! What’s happening?”_ the blonde ranted. You could hear Jackie and Mickey in the background demanding to know what was going on.

The Doctor sat Charlie up slowly, the redhead was beginning to sweat, her eyes unfocused as she panted through the extreme pain she was experiencing. The Time Lord looked at the blood-soaked bandage and frowned, he carefully pulled the cloth back to get a better look causing Charlie to scream through gritted teeth. They could still hear Rose panicking over the phone, Ganesh and Harriet watching in concern for the young woman that had saved them.

“Oh my god!” Ganesh exclaimed once the Doctor had removed the cloth

“What? What’s wrong?” Charlie slurred slightly, “Doctor?”

The man was too busy staring at the large gash in her side to answer her. The wound she had received had grown a green tinge around the opening and the blood at seeped out also seemed to have slight green tinge to it.

“It was the female that attacked you wasn’t it?” the Doctor asked urgently as he scanned her with his sonic

“Yeah, why?” Charlie panted; her face screwed up in pain

“Come on Doctor, females that use poison,” the Doctor muttered, searching his brain for the Slitheen’s species, “Judging by their basic shape, that narrows it down to five thousand planets within travelling distance. What else do we know about them? Information!” he said urgently

“They're green.” Ganesh pointed out

“Yep, narrows it down.”

“Good sense of smell.” Harriet said

“Narrows it down.”

”They can smell adrenaline,” Charlie groaned out

“Narrows it down.”

“The pig technology.” Harriet nodded

“Narrows it down.”

 _“The one that was here kept farting,”_ Rose said over the phone

“Wait a minute. Did you notice? When they fart, if you'll pardon the word, it doesn't just smell like a fart, if you'll pardon the word, it's something else. What is it? It's more like, err…” Harriet trailed off

 _“Bad breath!”_ Rose exclaimed through the phone

“That's it!” Ganesh nodded

“Calcium decay! Now, that narrows it down!” the Doctor said excitedly, “Calcium phosphate. Organic calcium. Living calcium. Creatures made out of living calcium. What else? What else? Hyphenated surname. Yes! That narrows it down to one planet. Raxacoricofallapatorius!” he turned back to Charlie

“Now if I remember correctly, and I’m sure I do,” he said confidently, “Female Raxacoricofallapatorions, when threatened, can produce poison from their talons as well as a poisoned dart that is formed in the finger and then fired, and exhalation of poisoned breath.”

“What about an antidote?” Ganesh asked urgently

“Unless I can get her back to the TARDIS-” the Doctor swallowed looking away from Charlie

“How long do I have?” Charlie asked fearfully, ignoring the exclaims of fear for her over the phone from Rose

“I can’t say for sure, but I’m hoping your system is fighting it and it’ll by us some time,” The Doctor said hopefully, “I’m not losing you,” he whispered, grabbing her hand

“You’re not going too,” Charlie smiled, “I’ve not gone through everything I have just to die by poison,” she scoffed, the two shared a soft laugh, “Now come on. Get to work.” She instructed. The Doctor grinned and stood up, grabbing the phone from the table

“Rose, put your boyfriend on,” he told the blonde, ignoring her questions about Charlie for now

 _“Really?”_ Rose asked dubiously

“Yes,” he grounded out

 _“Fine,”_ there was a muffled sound on the phone as she passed over the phone

“Is that Ricky? Don't talk, just shut up and go to your computer,” the Doctor demanded

 _“It's Mickey, and why should I?”_ Mickey asked indignantly

“Mickey the Idiot, I might just choke before I finish this sentence, but, err, I need you,” the Doctor said through gritted teeth.

There was silence on the phone for a few moments before laughing could be heard from Mickey

“Can we hurry this up please!?” Charlie shouted, similar yelling could be heard through the phone, most definitely from Rose

 _“Alright!”_ Mickey exclaimed, there was a few more moments of silence before a series of tapping could be heard _“Now what?”_

“I need you to hack into UNIT,” the Doctor said gravely, if they were caught, they’d no doubt be in serious trouble.

 _“No worries,”_ came through the iPhone, more tapping could be heard _“It says password.”_ Mickey said

“Try Buffalo. Two Fs, one L,” the Doctor told him

 _“So, what's that website?”_ Jackie’s voice was heard

 _“All the secret information known to mankind. See, they've known about aliens for years.”_ Mickey told her _“They just kept us in the dark,”_

“Mickey, you were born in the dark.” The Doctor snarked getting a laugh from Charlie

 _“Oh, leave him alone,”_ Rose scolded

“Thank you,” Mickey said, “It’s not working!”

“What? That password always works!” The Doctor shouted annoyed

“What about Sir Lethbridge-Stewart?” Charlie asked, making sure not to move too much, “Can’t you call him, see if he can help?”

“If he still has the same number, I guess it’s worth a shot,” The Doctor nodded

 _“Are you cutting us off?”_ Rose asked, irritated

“No, I’ll just make a 3-way call,” The Doctor said and set out to do just that

 _“Lethbridge-Stewart,”_ the male gravely voice came over the phone

“Alistair, It’s me,” the Doctor grinned, hearing his old friend

 _“Doctor?”_ The Brigadier asked

“Yeah it’s me,”

 _“God it’s been a while,”_ Alistair mused, _“I’d ask how you’ve been, but I doubt your calling me for a catch up. What’s going on old friend?”_

The Doctor then explained everything had had happened that day.

 _“Always in the middle of it aren’t you?”_ Alistair laughed, _“Who’s phone are you using? I don’t recognise the number,”_

“Charlie’s,” The Doctor smiled over at the woman

_ “New companion?” _

“I have two, Charlie Banks and Rose Tyler. Say ‘hi’ girls,”

“Hi!” both girls called, Charlie though her pain and Rose through the phone

 _“Now what can I do for you?”_ Alistair asked

“I’ve got someone trying to hack into UNIT for me. I need to figure out what their up to,” The Doctor said

 _“Try Buffalo,”_ he suggested

“Tried that never worked,”

 _“Okay what about Shark or Volcano”_ he guessed

“Who comes up with these?” Charlie asked. Her passwords usually had numbers and random letters.

 _“No idea. They seem to love using random words,”_ he scoffed

 _“We’re in,”_ Mickey cried happily, _“Wait it says password again,”_

“Just repeat it every time,” the Doctor said

“Big Ben - why did the Slitheen go and hit Big Ben?” the Doctor wondered

“You said to gather the experts, to kill them.” Harriet spoke up

“That lot would've gathered for a weather balloon,” The Doctor scoffed, “You don't need to crash land in the middle of London.”

 _“The Slitheen are hiding, but then they put the entire planet on Red alert,”_ Rose said, “What would they do that for?”

 _“Oh, listen to her.”_ Jackie scoffed

The cabinet room occupants rolled their eyes as Jackie and Rose started to argue,

 _“At least I'm trying.”_ Rose scoffed back

 _“Well, I've got a question, if you don't mind,”_ Jackie said firmly, _“Since that man walked into our lives, I have been attacked in the streets. I have had creatures from the pits of hell in my own living room, and my daughter disappear off the face of the Earth,”_ Jackie ranted making Charlie rub her head as she felt a headache brewing.

“I told you what happened,” Rose argued

 _“I'm talking to him. 'Cos I've seen this life of yours, Doctor,”_ Jackie snarled, _“And maybe you get off on it,”_ Charlie raised her eyebrows as she looked at the Doctor. He felt his ears burn and looked down as Jackie continued, _“and maybe you think it's all clever and smart, but you tell me. Just answer me this. Is my daughter safe?”_ there was silence on the phone end

 _“I'm fine.”_ Rose stated

 _“Is she safe?”_ Jackie asked forcibly _“Will she always be safe? Can you promise me that? Cause I don’t think you can. That poor girl that’s with you seems like she’s really injured, and I don’t want that to happen to my Rose”_

No one spoke as the Doctor looked down guiltily. Charlie was about to speak up and defend him when Mickey cut her off “ _We're in,”_

The Doctor looked up, ready to get to work again

“Now then, on the left at the top, there's a tab, an icon. Little concentric circles. Click on that,”

 _“What is it?”_ Mickey asked confused

“The Slitheen have got a spaceship in the North Sea and it's transmitting that signal. Now hush, let me work out what it's saying.” The Doctor glared at the phone

 _“He'll have to answer me one day,”_ Jackie scoffed

 _“Hush!”_ Mickey shushed

“It's some sort of message,” The Doctor mused

 _“What does it say?”_ Alistair asked, still on the line

“Don't know. It's on a loop, keeps repeating,” The Time Lord said just as Mickey’s doorbell rang, “Hush!”

“Really hushing a doorbell?” Charlie shot the Doctor an amused look. She winced again and looked down at her waist. The wound was still a sickly green colour and it was still bleeding, though not as much as earlier, which was good as it meant she was slowly but surely healing herself. She only hoped it would be enough until the Doctor could fix her up.

 _“That's not me. Go and see who that is,”_ Mickey said

 _“It's three o'clock in the morning.”_ Jackie moaned

 _“Well, go and tell them that.”_ Mickey snarked

 _“Will ya just get the bloody door?”_ Rose said through a yawn

Speaking of yawns, Charlie noticed that Ganesh had fell asleep in his chair, not that she blamed him, she was feeling a sleepy herself, whether that was the poison slowly making its way through her bloodstream or if she was just tired, she was unsure.

“It's beaming out into space, who's it for?” the Doctor wondered

 _“It's him! It's the thing, it's the Slipeen!”_ Jackie cried through the phone

 _“They've found us.”_ Mickey said fearfully

“Mickey, I need that signal,” The Doctor said sternly

 _“Never mind the signal, we need to get outta here!”_ Rose shouted

 _“We can't. It's by the front door,”_ Mickey yelled back, his voice shaking, _“Oh, my God, it's unmasking. It's going to kill us.”_

“Doctor!” Charlie looked at him frightened for Rose and her family

“There's got to be some way of stopping them! You're supposed to be the expert, think of something!” Harriet exclaimed

“I'm trying!” the Doctor snapped

 _“I'll take it on. You guys just run. Don't look back.”_ Mickey said, it would have been brave if his voice hadn’t been shaking so much _“Just run,”_

The sound of breaking wood, echoed through the phone

“Get into the kitchen!” The Doctor suddenly exclaimed

 _“The kitchen? Why?”_ Rose asked

“Just do it!” Charlie snapped, the pain in her side seemed to be getting stronger with every passing minute.

 _“My God, it's going to rip us apart!”_ Jackie cried

“Calcium weakened by the compression field. Acetic acid. Vinegar!” the Doctor exclaimed

“Just like Hannibal!” Harriet exclaimed back

“Just like Hannibal. Mickey, have you got any vinegar?” The Doctor asked

 _“How should I know?”_ Mickey asked

“Because It's your kitchen?” the Doctor shrugged

 _“Cupboard by the sink, middle shelf,”_ Rose said

 _“Gherkins. Yeah, pickled onions. Pickled eggs,”_ Jackie rattled off

“And you kiss this man, Rose?” The Doctor smirked, he glanced over at Charlie to see her struggling to keep her eyes open. With the poison in her system, Charlie would be feeling very sleepy. Unfortunately, if she was feeling drowsy, this meant the poison was spreading though her bloodstream quickly.

Over the phone there was a splash, a cry of pain followed by a fart before a small explosion.

 _“Gross!”_ Rose yelled disgusted, _“I’m covered in that things guts!”_

“Hannibal?” Ganesh asked, he had woken up a just before the Slitheen had broken down Mickey’s door

“Hannibal crossed the Alps by dissolving boulders with vinegar,” Harriet explained

“Oh. Well, there you go then,” Ganesh nodded

**< Wolf Whispers>**

A little bit later, The Doctor poured everyone drinks from the decanter of port that was sitting. He handed one to Charlie, but she refused,

“I think I’ll be sick, if I do,” she told him, her breathing sounded a little wheezy making the Doctor frown concerned

“How you doing?” he kneeled beside her

“I don’t know anymore,” Charlie groaned, “Is it getting any better?” she nodded down to her waist. The Doctor looked as saw it was still green and bleeding. Although what worried him most was how green It was, before it was almost a lime green colour but now it was darker almost emerald green. Whether that meant it was getting better or worse he was unsure

“Honestly? I’m not sure,” the Doctor looked down severely annoyed at himself for not being able to help his best friend

“It’s okay, we’ll work this out,” Charlie grimaced in pain

 _“Doctor, you’ll want to hear this,”_ Alistair said over the phone. He must have placed his phone near his tv because the speech could be heard clearly

 _“Our inspectors have searched the sky above our heads, and they have found massive weapons of destruction capable of being deployed within forty-five seconds,”_ Green said

“What?” The Doctor said bemused

 _“Our technicians can baffle the alien probes, but not for long. We are facing extinction, unless we strike first. The United Kingdom stands directly beneath the belly of the mother ship. I beg of the United Nations, pass an emergency resolution. Give us the access codes. A nuclear strike at the heart of the beast is our only chance of survival, because from this moment on it is my solemn duty to inform you planet Earth is at war.”_ The Slitheen-Prime Minister finished gravely

“He's making it up. There's no weapons up there, there's no threat. He just invented it,” The Doctor scoffed

“Do you think they'll believe him?” Harriet worried

“They did last time,” Ganesh said

“That's why the Slitheen went for spectacle. They want the whole world panicking, because you lot, you get scared, you lash out,” the Doctor said

“They release the defence code,” Charlie nodded

“And the Slitheen go nuclear,” The doctor finished grimly

 _“But why?”_ Alistair asked, Ganesh lifted the phone from the table, he glanced at its size he had never seen a mobile phone like what he held in his hand before. He shrugged it off, now wasn’t the time.

The Doctor stormed over to the door and pressed the button again making the metal shuttered lift revealing three naked Slitheen standing in the corridor across from them. Margaret-Slitheen stepped out back in it’s skinsuit, smirking darkly. The Doctor’s blood boiled as he looked at the woman responsible for Charlie’s suffering,

“You get the codes, release the missiles, but not into space because there's nothing there. You attack every other country on Earth. They retaliate, fight back. World War Three. Whole planet gets nuked,” the Time Lord glared

“And we can sit through it safe in our spaceship waiting in the Thames. Not crashed, just parked. Only two minutes away,” Margaret-Slitheen smirked

“But you'll destroy the planet, this beautiful place. What for?” Harriet asked horrified

“Profit. That's what the signal is beaming into space. An advert,” The Doctor stated

“The sale of the century,” the female Slitheen grinned, “We reduce the Earth to molten slag, then sell it piece by piece. Radioactive chucks, capable of powering every cut-price star liner and budget cargo ship. There's a recession out there, Doctor. People are buying cheap. This rock becomes raw fuel,”

“At the cost of five billion lives.” The Doctor spat, disgusted

“Bargain,” she countered, smirking

“I give you a choice. Leave this planet or I'll stop you,” the Time Lord threatened

“What, you? Trapped in your box?” she mocked

“Yes. Me,” the Doctor went to press the button again when she spoke,

“How’s the girl?” the Doctor froze as did Ganesh and Harriet, “Tell me is she dead yet?”

“No, she isn’t,” The Doctor glared darkly, his hands clenched into fists at his side

“Has she at least reached the final stage?” Margaret-Slitheen pleaded maliciously, “Oh never mind, I can see for myself that she has,” she looked over the Doctor’s shoulder smirking

The Doctor spun around to see Charlie hunched over the table, not moving.

“Oh my god!” Harriet exclaimed, frightened for the young girl

 _“Doctor what’s happened to Charlie?”_ Rose asked, her voice full of fear for her redheaded friend

“Charlie,” he muttered and ran to the girl. He tried to wake her, but she wouldn’t respond. He took out his sonic and quickly scanned her, her heart rate had decreased significantly, and her temperature was through the roof. Blinded by anger, he stood and faced the Slitheen,

“You better hope I never get out of here, because if I do, I’m going to make you regret ever setting foot on this planet,” he growled, he took delight in the fear that crossed Margaret-Slitheen’s face before he pressed the button, lowing the shutters once more.

 _“Doctor?”_ Alistair asked concerned. He didn’t know the young woman, but she clearly meant a lot to his friend

“She’s not dying,” the Time Lord snarled to himself as he removed his jacket and jumper leaving him in his white t-shirt. He folded his jumper and sat it on the table before putting his leather jacket back on, he then carefully lifted Charlie and lay her on the table, so her head was on the jumper. He stroked her face for a few moments before sitting in a seat beside her. A few hours, that’s all they had. If they didn’t get out of here within that time, then it wasn’t looking good for Charlie.

**< Wolf Whispers>**

It was 08:21 according to Charlie’s phone. The 3-way call had ended two hours ago and there was nothing left to do but wait. Charlie hadn’t changed in the last three hours, still lying motionless on the table. The Doctor had tried to wake her, but nothing worked. Time was getting on now and he feared he’d never see her gorgeous emerald jewels again. He’d never see her smile at him or hear her beautiful laugh again. The thought made his eyes water, he looked away and discreetly wiped away the moisture. The sound of Charlie’s phone ringing knocked him from his thoughts, he looked at the caller ID and it was Alistair calling

“Alistair,” he greeted

 _“Doctor, I’ve spoken with some of my colleagues and sadly there’s nothing I can do. They didn’t believe me when I told them about the Slitheen.”_ The Brigadier said irritated

“Yeah, I had a feeling they wouldn’t,” the Doctor sighed, “hold on Rose is calling me too,” the Doctor switched to 3-way call, “Rose?”

 _“No,”_ Jackie said, _“It’s her mum,”_

“Oh,” the Doctor said, looking awkward

 _“All right, Doctor. I'm not saying I trust you, but there must be something you can do,”_ Jackie pleaded

“If we could ferment the port, we could make acetic acid,” Harriet suggested

 _“Mickey, any luck?”_ the Doctor heard Rose ask

 _“There's loads of emergency numbers. They're all on voicemail,”_ Mickey sighed frustrated

“Voicemail dooms us all,” Ganesh rolled his eyes “If we could just get out of here,”

“There's a way out,” the Doctor said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear

“What?” Ganesh asked

“There's always been a way out,” the Doctor said slowly

“Doctor, I think she’s waking up,” Ganesh called, the Doctor looked over and saw Charlie screw her face up and moving her fingers. The Doctor smiled relived, that was the most movement the young woman had done in the last three hours

“Doctor?” Charlie whispered; her throat felt rough. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking rapidly as they adjusted

“Charlie,” the Time Lord breathed, he grabbed her hand after setting her hone on the table next to her

“ _Charlie is that you?”_ Rose asked hopefully, _“I’m glad you’re okay,”_

“I would say okay,” Charlie groaned, “What’s happening?”

 _“Ms, Banks, I’m glad your awake. The Doctor just told us there’s always been a way out of here,”_ Alistair said

“What? Then why haven’t we used it,” Charlie gasped out

“Because I can’t guarantee you’ll be safe,”

 _“Don't you dare,”_ Jackie threatened, _“Whatever it is, don't you dare!”_

“That's the thing. If I don't dare, everyone dies,” the Doctor said torn

“Do it,” Charlie said softly, squeezing his hand

“You don't even know what it is. You'd just let me?”

“In times like this, always.” Charlie smiled

 _“Doctor she’s just a kid. Rose told me she still has her father, do you really want to take away his daughter,”_ Jackie pleaded

“Do you think I don't know that?” the Time Lord snapped, annoyed at the woman trying to guilt-trip him, “Because this is my life, Jackie. It's not fun, it's not smart, it's just standing up and making a decision because nobody else will.”

“Then what're you waiting for?” Charlie asked

“I could save the world but lose you.” The Doctor breathed, the two stared at each other for a few moments before Charlie spoke

“If you don’t do this, you’ll lose me anyway,” she winced as her waist seemed to burn

“Except it's not your decision, Doctor. It's mine,” Harriet said firmly, she would not let the man who did so much to save them, carry this guilt.

 _“And who the hell are you?”_ Rose asked, frightened that she might lose her two new friends

“Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North. The only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people for the people. And on behalf of the people, I command you. Do it,” the Doctor grinned

“How do we get out?” Ganesh asked

“We don't. We stay here,” the Time Lord told him as he removed the Emergency Protocols from its box

 _“Use the password again. It overrides everything,”_ Alistair instructed

 _“What're you doing?”_ Rose asked Mickey

 _“Hacking into the Royal Navy,”_ he answered her, _“We're in. Here it is. HMS Taurean, Trafalgar Class submarine, ten miles off the coast of Plymouth,”_

“Right, we need to select a missile.” The Doctor said

 _“We can't go nuclear. We don't have the defence codes,”_ Mickey said

“We don't need it. All we need's an ordinary missile,” the Doctor said, “What's the first category?”

 _“Sub Harpoon, UGM-A4A,”_ Mickey said

 _“That's the one. Select,”_ Alistair said

 _“I could stop you,”_ Jackie threatened Mickey

 _“Do it, then.”_ He countered

“You ready for this?” he Doctor checked

 _“Yeah.”_ Mickey breathed

“Mickey the idiot, the world is in your hands,” the Doctor said firmly, “Fire.”

The click of mouse was heard,

 _“Oh, my God,”_ Jackie gasped, unable to believe he actually did it.

“How solid are these?” Harriet asked, looking at the walls

“Not solid enough. Built for short range attack, nothing this big,” the Doctor answered her

“What about the closet?” Charlie asked, sitting up with help from the Doctor

 _“She’s right!”_ Rose exclaimed, _“Its like what they say about earthquakes, you can survive them by standing under a doorframe. The smaller the cupboard the stronger it is.”_

Ganesh ran over to one of the cupboards and opened the door,

“Come and help me. Come on.” He and Harriet got to work with emptying the cupboard. Charlie wanted to help, but the Doctor wasn’t letting her stand up never mind shift boxes,

“It's on radar,” Mickey said, “Counter defence five five six.”

“Stop them intercepting it.” The Doctor commanded

“I'm doing it now,” Mickey said, tapping away

“Good boy.” The Doctor smirked

“Five five six neutralised.” Mickey cheered; the Doctor grinned and pocketed Charlie’s phone before looking at the young woman who looked seriously unwell. she was pale and sweating, her eyes couldn’t focus, and she was slightly hunched over.

“Ready?” he asked as he started to lift her into his arms

“Let’s go,” Charlie said, leaning her head on his shoulder as he manoeuvred the two of them into the cupboard. Harriet sat furthest from the door, then the Doctor sat beside her with Charlie between his legs and her head on his chest, and Ganesh sat closest to the door.

“Here we go. Nice knowing you all. Hannibal!” Harriet exclaimed as they all closed their eyes just as the missile hit causing the cupboard to shake violently for a several minutes before it stopped.

Charlie let out a grunt of pain as the Doctor helped her out the cupboard,

“Feels like forever since I’ve had air,” the redhead breathed deeply, looking up at the sky

“Made in Britain,” Harriet joked, looking at the steel room

“Oh, my God. Are you all right?” the solider asked worried

“Harriet Jones. MP, Flydale North. I want you to contact UN immediately. Tell the ambassadors the crisis is over. They can step down. Go on, tell the news,” she instructed

“Yes, ma'am,” he saluted and ran off

“Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out. Oh, Lord. We haven't even got a Prime Minister,” Harriet groaned

“Maybe you should have a go,” the Doctor suggested

“Me? Huh. I'm only a back-bencher.” The older woman scoffed

“I'd vote for you.” Ganesh said quietly

“Now, don't be silly. Look, I'd better go and see if I can help. Hang on!” she walked down the pile of rubble “We're safe! The Earth is safe!”

“Thank you, both of you,” Ganesh thanked and smiled before running after Harriet

“Doctor, can we go now?” Charlie asked with a pained grimace.

“Yeah let’s go,” he lifted her and started to walk, “We need a taxi,” he suddenly remembered they were driven to Downing street.

“Doctor look,” Charlie pointed at the silver BMW that pulled up. It wasn’t the car she was pointed at, but rather who was driving it

“Doctor!” the gravely voice of Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, called out to them

“Brigadier,” The Doctor grinned, seeing his old friend

“Figured I’d give you a ride,” the man winked and opened the back door to help get Charlie buckled in before the two men took their seats in the front.

“I thought I knew the name. Harriet Jones, future Prime Minister. Elected for three successive terms. The architect of Britain's Golden Age.” The Doctor said, watching Harriet speaking to the guards

“The crisis has passed! Ladies and gentlemen, I have something to say to you all here today! Mankind stands tall, proud and undefeated. God bless the human race,”

“It’s good to see you,” the Doctor smiled

“I’m glad you called,” Alistair said, “I’m just sorry I couldn’t do very much to help,”

“You did what you could,” the Doctor protested, “We knew they’d never believe us,”

“Yes, well one more crisis averted thanks to you,” Alistair smirked

“Many more to come no doubt,” the two laughed. The Doctor looked behind him when he noticed Charlie hadn’t said anything since, they got in the car, he saw that she was sleeping

“So new companion,” Alistair, glanced at his friend smirking, “Is that all she is?”

“What you talking about?” the Doctor looked out the window

“This girl, is she just your companion? From what I heard over the phone the two of you get along really well and you care for each other,”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the Doctor denied and avoided looking at Alistair who rolled his eyes smiling and focused on the road.

After a thirty-minute drive, Alistair pulled up outside the Powell Estate and helped the Doctor get Charlie out the car.

“Want to come in?” The Doctor nodded at the TARDIS

“Not this time,” Alistair said, shaking his head, “Go on, get the girl fixed up. Yu have my number if you need me,” they shook hands and Alistair drove away.

The Doctor all but ran to the TARDIS and into the Med-bay, he lay Charlie down on the soft medical bed and got to work.

**< Wolf Whispers>**

It had just gone 2 o’clock when Charlie woke in the Med-Bay. She sat up slowly, holding her head. She felt as though her brain was trying to escape. She frowned when she shifted as she felt no pain from her side. She looked down and saw the gash was stitched up and was no long green

“I see you’re awake,” a deep voice came from the door way. Charlie looked up to the Doctor standing there, his arms crossed over his chest

“Hey, you saved the day,” Charlie grinned and through her legs over the bed

“I had help,” he shrugged and made his way over to her, “You okay?”

“I feel great actually, which is surprising given I was at deaths door a few hours ago,” Charlie looked down at her waist again

“Luckily I had some of the antidote on the TARDIS,” The Doctor said, “I can’t believe how close I came to losing you,”

“You’ll never lose me,” Charlie smirked, “Thank you for healing me,”

“Your body’s doing the rest,” he told her, “After the poison was removed your regeneration kicked in again.”

“Still, thank you,” Charlie smiled, “I wish I could have said hi to The Brigadier though, instead of passing out in his car,”

“We’ll you have his number,” the Doctor laughed, “I’m sure we’ll see him again,”

“Where’s Rose?” Charlie asked as they walked through to the console room

“With her mum still. Told her I’d call once you were awake, so I’d better do that or she’ll slap me,” The Doctor smirked and went to call the blonde

“Yeah your probably right,” Charlie laughed

“Oh, and here,” the Doctor turned and threw her phone at her

“You’re lucky I caught it,” Charlie narrowed her eyes, then when checked her phone

“Doctor?” she called, “Can we go see my dad? I need to see him,” after almost dying wanting to see her dad was a reasonable request

“Of course,” the Doctor smiled softly, “Get the date from your dad we’ll land tomorrow,”

“Awesome,” Charlie hugged the Doctor before running to call her dad. The Doctor sighed when she left, he thought back to what Alistair had said to him and shook his head.

“She’s my best friend. That’s all,” he muttered to himself, but it didn’t sound very convincing, “It’s not like her smile makes me smile, or her eyes are so beautiful that I could lose…oh boy,” he ground and put his head in his hands. This complicates things.


	8. Dalek

**Previously**

" _Doctor?" she called, "Can we go see my dad? I need to see him," after almost dying wanting to see her dad was a reasonable request_

" _Of course," the Doctor smiled softly, "Get the date from your dad we'll land tomorrow,"_

" _Awesome," Charlie hugged the Doctor before running to call her dad. The Doctor sighed when she left, he thought back to what Alistair had said to him and shook his head._

" _She's my best friend. That's all," he muttered to himself, but it didn't sound very convincing, "It's not like her smile makes me smile, or her eyes are so beautiful that I could lose…oh boy," he ground and put his head in his hands. This complicates things._

**Wolf Whispers**

It had been a few months since Charlie escaped death, and Rose was now a permanent companion just like herself. The girls enjoyed spending time together on the TARDIS. They would have girly sleepovers, do each other's nails and have fashion shows using the TARDIS wardrobe (Although mostly they would be joking around and put together a horrible outfit for a laugh). Charlie and the Doctor still had their movie nights, sometimes they were joined by Rose, they also still spent time in the library together.

Charlie was in her room finishing off her hair. She had styled it so that she had two braids down either side of her head, at the base of her skull the braids turned into two ponytails. She grabbed her light grey melange cardigan that sat just below her hips and slipped her feet into her white low-converse. The cardigan and sneakers complimented her light blue skinny jeans with holes in knee and her thin white vest top that tied off at her bellybutton. Lifting her phone, she left her bedroom and made her way to the console room.

The Doctor had told the girls that a they were going to investigate a signal that the TARDIS had found. The ship landed just as Charlie walked into the console room,

"Wait for me!" she called as the Doctor and Rose stepped out the TARDIS

Charlie followed the two of them and found herself standing in what looked like a museum. The room was dimly lit, and display cases were dotted about the room. Charlie looked at some of them and cringed. Most seemed to be body parts of aliens, not the typical stuff you'd find in a museum.

"So, what is it? What's wrong?" Rose asked as she too looked about the room

"Don't know. Some kind of signal drawing the Tardis off course." The Doctor replied, walking around

"Where are we?" Charlie called over her shoulder, her nose twitched in disgust as she gazed upon the head of what almost looked like a Sulae.

"Earth. Utah, North America. About half a mile underground,"

"And when are we?" Rose asked

"Two thousand and twelve," the Doctor felt the wall for a light switch

"God, that's so close. So, I should be twenty-six," Rose said perkily

"I would be twelve, or just coming up for twelve I suppose depending on the month," Charlie continued to move around the museum

"Twelve? God, I feel old," Rose moaned making Charlie laugh

"Really?" the Doctor raised his brow at Rose causing her to flush and look away

"Sorry," Rose shrugged, as the Doctor found the switch and turned the lights on

"Blimey. It's a great big museum," Rose whistled impressed

"I could have told you that," Charlie said, having enhanced vision was handy sometimes. She couldn't see in complete darkness, but since the room had some light, she managed to see a little better than others.

"Well not all of us have super senses," Rose scowled at the redhead

"#SorryNotSorry!" Charlie stuck her tongue out to her blonde friend

"What?" Rose frowned confused

"Oh yeah, I forgot how much changes between 2005 to 2020," Charlie mused

"Someone's got a hobby," The Doctor commented as he looked around the cases, "They must have spent a fortune on this. Chunks of meteorite, moon dust. That's the milometer from the Roswell spaceship,"

"That's a bit of Slitheen!" Rose gaped as she passed a display case, "That's a Slitheen's arm. It's been stuffed."

"Oh, look at you." The Doctor raised his brows as he crouched in front of another case

"What is it?" Rose frowned

"Is that a…?" Charlie trailed off staring at the head

"An old friend of mine," The Doctor nodded, "Well, enemy. The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit. I'm getting old."

"Nightmares is right," Charlie muttered, staring at the head. She remembered when the Doctor told her about the Cybermen and what they did to you. The thought made her feel sick even now.

"Is that where the signal's coming from?" Rose asked peering at the head

"No, it's stone dead. The signal's alive. Something's reaching out, calling for help," the Time Lord reached out and touched the display case lightly causing an alarm to blare throughout the room

"Thanks for that," Charlie moaned, she covered her ears as a bunch of armed guards rushed in from all directions rendering escaping to the TARDIS impossible.

"If someone's collecting aliens, that makes you Exhibit A," Rose murmured

"Yeah, maybe not tell the men with guns that, Rose," Charlie rolled her eyes as the guards approached them.

**Wolf Whispers**

"And this is the last. Paid eight hundred thousand dollars for it," a male voice said as the time-traveling trio entered an office. An arrogant looking man in his 40s sat in a high back chair behind a large glass desk whilst a younger man in his mid-20s showed him some items.

How did Charlie know he was arrogant? Well she guessed when she saw the large painting of himself behind the desk.

"What does it do?" the man asked, leaning back in his chair

"Well, you see the tubes on the side. It must be to channel something. I think maybe fuel." The younger man said

"I really wouldn't hold it like that," The Doctor tried to help, but was quickly shot down

"Shut it." The woman that escorted them snapped.

"Tell him to shut up again, and I'll kick you so hard in the c-" the Doctor covered her mouth before she could finish are threat, leaving Charlie to glare heatedly at the woman that avoided her eyes.

"Really, though, that's wrong," The Doctor insisted

"Is it dangerous?" the young man raised his brows

"No, it just looks silly." The Doctor reached over to take the item but was stopped by the sound of several guns cocking. The older man lifted his finger making the guards back off as he passed the Doctor his item

"You just need to be," The Doctor gently ran his fingertips down the small object and a soft musical note played, "Delicate," he grinned

"Can I try?" Charlie asked, once she was passed the musical instrument, she followed the Doctor's directions and soon several notes played from the object

"It's a musical instrument," the man said in slight awe

"And it's a long way from home." The Doctor commented, watching Charlie play with a smile

"Here, let me," the man reached over the snatched the item from the redhead. Charlie glared and smirked when harsh notes played

"He did say delicate," she mocked, ignoring his narrowed gaze

"It reacts to the smallest fingerprint. It needs precision," the Doctor said as the man finally got it right, "Very good. Quite the expert,"

"As are you." The man smirked before he chucked the small instrument behind him cashing a crash, "Who exactly are you?"

"I'm the Doctor. And who are you?" the Doctor asked

"Like you don't know," the man scoffed, "We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra-terrestrial artefacts in the world, and you just stumbled in by mistake."

"It's a habit," Charlie shrugged as the Doctor said, "Pretty much sums me up, yeah,"

"The question is, how did you get in?" the man frowned as he looked at them, "Fifty-three floors down, with your little cat burglar accomplice. You're quite a collector yourself, their rather pretty, especially the redhead" he raked his eyes up and down Charlie but flinched back after catching her icy glare

"You're going the right way for a smack," Rose threatened, crossing her arms over her chest

"She's English too!" the man laughed, not effected by the blonde's threat, "Hey, little Lord Fauntleroy. Got you a girlfriend." He smirked at the younger man

"This is Mister Henry Van Statten." The young man told them

"Am I supposed to know who that is?" Charlie asked, from her blank expression and bored eyes, you could see that she didn't really care. This 'Van Statten' fellow had already proved himself to be arrogant and rude, so honestly, she had no time for him.

"Mister Van Statten owns the internet," the younger man said. His eyes drifted between the trio as if looking for a reaction, most likely one of awe.

"Don't be stupid. No one owns the internet." Rose scoffed, rolling her eyes

"And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way, right kids?" Van Statten smirked

"So, you're just about an expert in everything except the things in your museum. Anything you don't understand, you lock up," The Doctor guessed

"And you claim greater knowledge?" Van Statten scoffed

"I don't need to make claims, I know how good I am." The Time Lord boasted

"And yet, I captured you. Right next to the Cage. What were you doing down there?" Van Statten asked, narrowing his eyes

"You tell me," the Doctor glared back

"The cage contains my one living specimen," Van Statten told them

Charlie bit back a flinch. It wasn't too long ago that she too was a living specimen. She told herself that she would do anything to help the poor person/creature that the man had kept locked up.

"And what's that?" the Doctor asked after glancing at Charlie. He could tell by her expression that she was not happy to learn of the living specimen. He hoped he could find out more about this 'specimen' before she tore through the building to rescue it.

"Like you don't know," Van Statten smirked doubtfully

"Show me." The Doctor demanded

"You want to see it?" the other man taunted

"Bloody hell, put your dicks away," Charlie rolled her eyes

"You can smell the testosterone," Rose agreed, her eyes filled with laughter at the Doctor's sudden red ears from Charlies comment.

"Goddard inform the Cage we're heading down. You, English. Look after the girls. Go and canoodle or spoon or whatever it is you British do. And you, Doctor with no name, come and see my pet," Van Statten smirked. The Doctor went to follow him when Charlie grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"Doctor," she looked up at him nervous. She didn't like this 'Van Statten' character. She didn't trust him.

"I'll be okay. Hopefully I can find out where the signals coming from and check out the captive," he whispered, "Look after Rose," he lifted his hand to brush some loose strands of her hair back from her face when he stopped himself in time and left the room with Charlie staring after him.

**Wolf Whispers**

Charlie trailed behind the young man, who introduced himself as Adam, and Rose who looked almost too interested in what Adam was saying. Looks like someone has a crush, she smirked.

"Sorry about the mess," Adam said as they entered his workshop, "Mister Van Statten sort of lets me do my own thing, so long as I deliver the goods. What do you think that is?" he passed a piece of metal to Rose who stared at it strangely

"Err, a lump of metal?" she raised a brow before shooting a look at her redheaded friend who just shrugged her shoulders as she looked around her. The room was rather small, just one computer and was filled with junk. There several metal shelves scattered in the room and all over them covered in bits and pieces of metal and other trash.

"Yeah. Yeah, but I think, well, I'm almost certain, it's from the hull of a spacecraft," Adam said, watching the blonde; looking for a reaction, "The thing is, it's all true. Everything the United Nations tries to keep quiet, spacecraft, aliens, visitors to Earth. They really exist."

"No kidding," Charlie smirked, she and Rose both shared an amused glance

"That's amazing," Rose agreed with her signature smile; her tongue cheekily poking out between her teeth, looking at the young man in front of her with a keen eye. He wasn't bad looking she had to admit.

"I know it sounds incredible, but I honestly believe the whole universe is just teeming with life," Adam grinned, happy to share his beliefs with a beautiful woman. The other girl was gorgeous too, but he saw a spark between her and that Doctor fellow.

"I'm gobsmacked, yeah. And you do what, sit here and catalogue it?" Rose asked, following the man around the room more interested in the man himself than what he was talking about.

"Best job in the world," Adam bragged, sharing a laugh with the blonde. Charlie rolled her eyes and mocked the man behind his back gaining an annoyed look from Rose who seen her.

"Imagine if you could get out there, Travel amongst the stars and see it for real," Rose grinned. Charlie frowned frustrated that she couldn't escape from the two so she could snoop around to find information on the 'pet' Van Statten was keeping.

"Sorry to cut in," Charlie interrupted the flirt-fest that was happening, "But this 'living specimen' you're keeping here? Where is it?" she demanded. Just listening to the two of them talking like there wasn't a creature that may need help, made her irritated.

"Erm," Adam nervously looked between the girls. Rose shot Charlie an annoyed look which the redhead ignored, "The cage. It's downstairs,"

"Can we go down there? Can we see it?" Charlie asked, crossing her arms over her chest

"I don't know…" Adam rubbed the back of his neck, he wasn't allowed to take anyone down there

"Come on Adam," Rose coaxed with a flirty smirk on her face, "Where's the harm?"

"I can hack into the comms but that's about it," Adam said reluctantly, he walked to his computer and started tapping on the keys, "It doesn't do much, the alien. It's weird. It's kind of useless. It's just like this great big pepper pot,"

The feed pulled up on the screen and the girls leaned in to get a closer look. Charlie's eyes hardened as she watched a man drill into the aliens casing causing it to scream.

"If you don't take me down there, right now, we're going to have a problem," Charlie threatened the young man. Adam gulped as he stared into her dark eyes, he nodded shakily, and they rushed from the room.

**Wolf Whispers**

"Level three access. Special clearance from Mister Van Statten," Adam showed the security guard outside the cage his ID badge. The guard nodded, sending looks to the girls. Rose shifted nervously as the guard gazed at her whilst Charlie stared him dead in the eye.

The trio entered the dark cell, the large pepper-pot creature sat in chains

"Don't get too close," Adam warned as the door closed behind them

"Hello," Rose called to the alien as Charlie examined the cell, "Are you in pain? My name's Rose Tyler, that's Charlie, we've got a friend, he can help. He's called the Doctor. What's your name?"

"Yes," its voice sounded like nails on a blackboard

"What?" Charlie frowned

"I am in pain. They torture me, but still they fear me. Do you fear me?" it asked almost sadly.

"No." Rose said sympathetically

"I am dying," it spoke again

"No, we can help," Rose protested as she stepped closer. Charlie stood back watching the exchange. She wanted to help the poor creature, but she also knew to be cautious. You could never tell what their true intentions where, even if they were captives.

"I welcome death. But I am glad that before I die, I have met a human who was not afraid," the creature said

"Isn't there anything I can do?" Rose asked, stepping even closer

"Rose," Charlie warned, she didn't want her getting too close

"My race is dead, and I shall die alone,"

Rose gazed sadly and reached over to stroke its head

"Rose, no!" Adam yelled

"Rose!" Charlie lunged for her friend, but she was a second too late. Rose's hand had left a golden handprint on the metal that quickly faded after she removed her hand

"Genetic material extrapolated. Initiate cellular reconstruction!" the alien cried as it broke the chains

The guard from outside rushed in with a drill

"What the hell have you done?" he demanded the trio before walking to the alien that raises the plunger

"What are you going to do? Sucker me to death?" the guard laughed

Charlie watched in horror as that was exactly what the creature did. The black sucker covered the guard's mouth and nose and a vacuum sound rang through the cell as the alien crushed the man's skull

"Go!" Charlie pushed the frozen two out the cell

"It's killing him! Do something!" Rose cried to the other guard who called through the overhead speakers

"Condition red! Condition red!" the man called, "I repeat, this is not a drill!"

A few minutes later the Doctor appeared on the screen along with guards and Van Statten. Charlie smiled; she had never been so relieved to see the man.

"You've got to keep it in that cell." the Doctor said sternly

"Doctor, it's all my fault." Rose told him sadly

"I've sealed the compartment. It can't get out, that locks got a billion combinations," the guard told the Time Lord

"A Dalek's a genius. It can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat," the Doctor scoffed

Charlie stood beside Rose as they watched the keypad on the cell door, the keypad ran through several number combinations before it unlocked. The guards pointed their guns at the opening door as the Dalek was revealed

"Open fire!" the guard called, and they began to shoot, but the bullets just bounced off the casing

"Don't shoot it! I want it unharmed," Van Statten's voice came through the comm system

"Girls, get out of there!" the Doctor called

"De Maggio take the civilians and get them out alive. That is your job, got that?" a guard demanded

"You, with me," the female guard nods at the girls and Adam, and they exited the cell.

"Civilians! Let them through!" De Maggio called as the four ran through the incoming group of guards.

Charlie kept a hold of Rose's hand as they ran, not wanting to leave her behind. The group ran through the corridors until they came to some stairs

"Stairs! That's more like it. It hasn't got legs. It's stuck!" Rose yelled happily

"Get a move on!" Charlie called, pushing the blonde up the stairs as De Maggio yelled that Dalek was coming. The four ran up the first flight of steps and stopped to watch the Dalek get stuck.

"Great big alien death machine defeated by a flight of stairs," Adam scoffed

"Now listen to me," De Maggio said sternly, her gun pointed at the Dalek, "I demand that you return to your cage. If you want to negotiate then I can guarantee that Mister van Statten will be willing to talk. I accept that we imprisoned you and maybe that was wrong, but people have died, and that stops right now. The killing stops. Have you got that? I demand that you surrender. Is that clear?"

"Elevate." The Dalek said and it began to float up the stairs

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Charlie muttered. Luck really wasn't on their side today.

"Oh my God," Rose breathed, unable to take her eyes off the floating alien

"Get out, go!" De Maggio shouted at them, not taking her eyes off the Dalek

"Come with us. You can't stop it." Rose pleaded as Adam ran past her

"Someone's got to try. Now get out!" the female guard yelled, "Don't look back. Just run," taking the woman's advice the trio ran upstairs and down a corridor. Hearing a scream of pain, Charlie closed her eyes,

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

**Wolf Whispers**

Charlie listened as the Doctor came over the intercom,

"The Dalek's surrounded by a force field," he explained, "The bullets are melting before they even hit home, but it's not indestructible. If you concentrate your fire, you might get through. Aim for the dome, the head, the eyepiece, That's the weak spot."

Charlie, Rose and Adam ran in front of a load of guards that stationed themselves in the loading bay, hiding behind large crates

"Hold your fire! You three, get the hell out of there!" a guard shouted at them and the trio ran past them just as the Dalek entered the room.

Rose stopped and turned to watch what would happen, she breathed shakily as its eyestalk locked onto her and it stared at her. Charlie grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her from the room

"It was looking at me." Rose said

"Yeah, it wants to slaughter us," Adam yelled

"I know, but it was looking right at me." Rose yelled back

"Rose!" Charlie yelled, "Can we just go please? We need to get out of here," Charlie glared

"It's like there's something inside, looking at me, like, like it knows me," Rose muttered to herself.

Charlie and the others ran through a corridor and up more stairs when Charlie's phone began to ring,

"I'm a bit busy!" she answered the phone, panting as she followed Rose and Adam up several flights

"Where are you?" the Doctor demanded

"Level forty-nine." Charlie told him, seeing the number on the stairwell wall

"You've got to keep moving. The vault's being sealed off up at level forty-six," the Doctor told her sternly

"That's nice! Let me just hop on my hoverboard and I'll zoom on up there," Charlie scoffed irritated, "Can't you stop them?"

"I'm the one who's closing them. I can't wait and I can't help you," the Doctor said his voice full of worry, "Now for God's sake, run,"

Needing no more encouragement, Charlie and the others raced as fast as they could so that they were not left behind.

"We're nearly there. Give us two seconds," Charlie called panicked as she ran with Rose, Adam in front, down a large hallway.

Suddenly a klaxon began to blare throughout the building as the bulkhead started to close

"Come on!" Adam yelled and he rolled under the bulkhead

Charlie grit her teeth and all but threw Rose at the bulkhead, Adam grabbed her and pulled her under just in time as it slammed shut leaving Charlie on the other side.

The redhead sighed and leaned her forehead against the bulkhead door. She was glad she managed to get Rose to safety.

"Charlie, where are you?" the Doctor's voice came over her phone, "Charlie? Did you make it?" he asked forcibly

"Sorry, Time Lord," Charlie breathed, "I was a bit slow,"

"Charlie," the Doctor said shakily

"Rose is safe, she and Adam are on their way to you," Charlie swallowed when the Dalek came around the corner

"Charlie kick the door down, please!" the Doctor pleaded

"You and I both know I don't have the time for that," Charlie laughed shortly, "Tell my dad I love him. That he's the best dad anyone could have hoped for," she sniffed as tears came to her eyes as the Dalek got even closer

"I will," the Doctor breathed shakily, "Charlie-"

"Look after yourself, yeah? And don't even think about blaming yourself for this, you hear me? I wouldn't have missed this for the world,"

"Charlie, I-" the Doctor was cut off

"Exterminate!" the Dalek cried and shot an electric pulse at Charlie. She flinched and dropped her phone, which luckily landed screen up.

**Wolf Whispers**

The Doctor stood in the office, having ripped off his earpiece so he wouldn't have to hear Charlie died.

"I killed her," he said shakily. Charlie, his best friend. The woman that made his day every time he looked at her.

"I'm sorry," Van Statten offered, watching the Time Lord try not to breakdown

"Sorry?" the Doctor scoffed, he spun around to face the American, his eyes full of anger, "That girl is worth ten of you! She was amazing. She was empathic, smart, funny. And she was mine," The Doctor's voice quietened at the end, "And I never got to tell her. I could've killed that Dalek in its cell, but you stopped me," he yelled at Van Statten who turned red

"It was the prize of my collection!" the American argued

"Your collection? But was it worth it?" the Doctor laughed bitterly, "Worth all those men's deaths? Worth Charlie? Let me tell you something, Van Statten. Mankind goes into space to explore, to be part of something greater,"

"Exactly! I wanted to touch the stars!" the man exclaimed

"You just want to drag the stars down and stick them underground, underneath tons of sand and dirt, and label them. You're about as far from the stars as you can get. And you took her down with you," the Doctor snarled before he turned away and wiped his eyes.

**Wolf Whispers**

Down on level forty-six, Charlie opened her eyes when she noticed she wasn't dead,

"What you waiting for an audience?" she snarked, "Kill me, go on"

"I am armed. I will kill. It is my purpose," the Dalek screeched

"Then what you waiting for?" Charlie glared; she'd rather not draw out her impending death.

"I feel your fear," the Dalek told her

"What do you expect?" she scoffed, "'Course I'm scared. It's a human emotion,"

"Daleks do not fear. Must not fear," the Dalek panicked and shot both sides of the bulkhead door, missing Charlie altogether.

"Rose Tyler gave me life. What else has she given me? I am contaminated!" it panicked more.

**Wolf Whispers**

In the office the Doctor paced as Adam and Rose exited the lift. Rose had tear marks on her cheeks as she ran into the Doctor's arms. Both finding comfort in each other for their late friend.

"She pushed me under the door," Rose cried, "She sacrificed herself for me. Why!?"

"Cause that's who she was," the Doctor muttered into her blonde hair, hugging her tightly, "You were quick on your feet, leaving Charlie behind," he spat at Adam who was panting, trying to catch his breath

"I'm not the one who sealed the vault!" Adam protested

"Open the bulkhead," everyone froze as the Dalek's voice sounded through the office. The Doctor turned to see the screen had lit up and the Dalek stood with Charlie," or she dies,"

"You're alive!" the Doctor cried happily, walking toward the screen. Rose grinned happily behind him

"Can't get rid of me," Charlie smirked

"I thought you were dead," the Doctor said, gazing at his beautiful redheaded companion

"Open the bulkhead!" the Dalek demanded

"Don't!" Charlie refused, "If you let it out, it'll kill everyone,"

"What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?" the Dalek coaxed

The Doctor raised his brows are Rose grinned behind her hand at his expression

"I killed her once. I can't do it again." The Time Lord said before opening the bulkhead door, watching as the Dalek and Charlie leave through the door.

"What do we do now, you bleeding heart. What the hell do we do?" Van Statten demanded

"Kill it when it gets here," Adam suggested

"All the guns are useless, and the alien weapons are in the vault," Goddard said

"Only the catalogued ones." Adam told her smirking.

**Wolf Whispers**

Charlie stood in the lift going up towards the office with the Dalek

"What'd you mean, love?" she asked suddenly, dodging out the way when it spun its eyestalk around to look at her, "You said 'the woman he loves', why did you say that?"

"Your heartbeat increased when he spoke," the Dalek said,

"Then it's my emotions you read not his," Charlie told it, "Not that I-," she was cut off as the lift doors opened and the Dalek glided out.

"Van Statten. You tortured me. Why?" the Dalek questioned the man

"I wanted to help you. I just, I don't know. I was trying to help," the American stuttered, scrambling backwards away from the Dalek, "I thought if we could get through to you, if we could mend you. I wanted you better. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I swear, I just wanted you to talk!" he back up against the wall

"Then hear me talk now. Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" the Dalek screeched, ready to shot the man down

"Wait! Don't kill him!" Charlie stopped it, "You don't have to do this anymore. There must be something else, not just killing. What else is there? What do you want?"

"I want freedom," the Dalek said, swivelling around to look at the redhead.

**Wolf Whispers**

Charlie and the Dalek made their way to level 1 of the building. Charlie kept shifting her eyes between the Dalek and way in front of her. She didn't trust the Dalek, so she wasn't going to turn her back for even a second. What she needed, was to find the Doctor. He would know what to do about the Dalek. She was startled from her thoughts when the Dalek shot a hole in the roof letting sunlight in.

"You're out. You made it," Charlie stood back as the Dalek got closer to the hole. Suddenly the Doctor and Rose were stood in front of them. Rose approached the Dalek as it spoke to her. While the Dalek was busy, Charlie ran to the Doctor who dropped his gun to his side and welcomed her in his arms.

"I thought-" the Doctor stopped himself

"I know," Charlie hugged him tight before pulling away

"How does it feel?" the Dalek asked Rose

"Get out of the way. Rose, get out of the way now!" the Doctor raised his gun once again

"No. I won't let you do this," Rose refused

"That thing killed hundreds of people," Charlie reminded her

"It's not the one pointing the gun at me," Rose shot a distasteful look at the Time Lord who lowered the gun slightly

"I've got to do this. I've got to end it. The Daleks destroyed my home, my people. I've got nothing left," feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head to smile at Charlie. Well almost nothing, he thought.

"It just wants to be free!" Rose argued

The two were too busy arguing to notice the Dalek narrowing its eyestalk on Rose's back, it's energy-gun twitching.

"Rose, move!" Charlie rushed forward, she grabbed the blonde by the arm and yanked her aside, the Dalek's blast missing her by a hair as the girls fell to the floor.

The Doctor, quick as a flash, raised his gun once again and fired, aiming for the Dale's eyestalk. The gun was of alien origins and the Doctor wasn't quite sure where it came from, so he was surprised when the blast from gun did more damage than he thought.

When the smoke cleared, Charlie helped Rose to her feet and the three of them gazed at the now dead Dalek, well what was left of it anyway. The blast from the gun had incinerated the top half of the pepper-pot creature. Only the bottom half was left, the rest melted and broken.

"So that's what it does," The Doctor looked at the gun in his hand, surprised

"Can I keep it?" Charlie asked, stealing the gun from the Time Lord, ignoring the 'Hey!' coming from the man as she examined it.

"No, you can't!" The Doctor pulled the gun from her hands again, "You alright?" he asked both girls

"I suppose," Rose said quietly, she really thought the Dalek had changed.

"It wasn't your fault, Rose," Charlie said, catching her expression,

"Well If I hadn't touched it-"

"Charlie's right, Rose" the Doctor cut in, "The Dalek would have found some way to escape,"

"I thought it was changing," Rose muttered as they began to walk back to the TARDIS

"Daleks are filled of nothing but hate," The Doctor explained, "So much so, that not even your empathic nature could change it,"

"It did good tricking me though," Charlie commented, "When it didn't kill Van Statten or me,"

"It knew you were my companion," The Doctor remembered the Dalek's words 'The woman you love', "Must have figure you'd lead it to me,"

"And I did, didn't I?" Charlie scoffed and shook her head

"Hey!" the Doctor stopped both girls. Both felt disheartened by the events that took place, taking blame for some or most of them, "Neither of you are at fault for this, understand? You want to blame someone blame the Dalek or Van Statten,"

"I suppose, Van Statten is mostly to blame," Rose nodded

"I've no problem blaming that prick for this," Charlie shuddered, "I can still feel him undressing me with his eyes," Rose's laugh turned into a yelp when Charlie nipped and her ran away giggling

"I'll get you for that!" Rose laughed too as she chased her friend, the Doctor watching with a smile as they chased each other playing some form of tag all the way back to the TARDIS.

**Wolf Whispers**

"A little piece of home. Better than nothing," the Doctor patted the TARDIS, the girls standing beside him

"Is that the end of it, the Time War?" Rose asked, crossing her arms over her chest

"I'm the only one left. I win. How about that?" The Doctor smirked, but Charlie saw through it and hugged his arm, leaning her head on his shoulder

"The Dalek survived. Maybe some of your people did too." Rose said softly as she hugged his other arm. The Doctor smiled at his girls as they comforted him.

"I'd know. My race can sense other Time Lords. Feels like there's no one,"

"You've got us," Charlie smiled

"Yeah, we're not going anywhere," Rose grinned

"After all you need someone to keep you out of trouble," Charlie smirked before she yelped as the Doctor nipped her waist

"Keep me out of trouble?" the Doctor laughed as the girls let him go, "You get into more trouble than me most of the time,"

"No, I don't!" Charlie exclaimed, glaring at the cheeky grin the man had,

Rose rolled her eyes grinning as they argued playfully, she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around to find Adam standing behind her with a smile

"We'd better get out. Van Statten's disappeared," the young man said, "They're closing the base. Goddard says they're going to fill it full of cement, like it never existed."

"About time," Rose muttered

"I'll have to go back home," Adam said

"Better hurry up then. Next flight to Heathrow leaves at fifteen hundred hours," The Doctor told him

"Adam was saying that all his life he wanted to see the stars," Rose hinted

"Tell him to go and stand outside, then." The Doctor scoffed

"He's all on his own, Doctor, and he did help," Rose pouted

"Come on," Charlie nudged him, "One won't hurt,"

"He left you down there," The Doctor said through gritted teeth

"He had no choice," Charlie stared him down until he groaned and rolled his eyes

"Fine, but your looking after him," he pointed at Rose and he entered the TARDIS with Charlie

"What're you talking about? We've got to leave," Adam said confused as they entered the blue phone box, "What're you doing? She said cement. She wasn't joking. We're going to get sealed in," he watched as Rose followed them in, "Doctor? What're you doing standing inside a box? Rose?" he slowly creeped into the ship just before it disappeared.


	9. The Long Game

**Outfit:** Outfits can be found on my Pinterest profile – Account on Profile (Click on the image to enlarge it)

* * *

**Previously**

_“Adam was saying that all his life he wanted to see the stars,” Rose hinted_

_“Tell him to go and stand outside, then.” The Doctor scoffed_

_“He's all on his own, Doctor, and he did help,” Rose pouted_

_“Come on,” Charlie nudged him, “One won’t hurt,”_

_“He left you down there,” The Doctor said through gritted teeth_

_“He had no choice,” Charlie stared him down until he groaned and rolled his eyes_

_“Fine, but your looking after him,” he pointed at Rose and he entered the TARDIS with Charlie_

_“What're you talking about? We've got to leave,” Adam said confused as they entered the blue phone box, “What're you doing? She said cement. She wasn't joking. We're going to get sealed in,” he watched as Rose followed them in, “Doctor? What're you doing standing inside a box? Rose?” he slowly creeped into the ship just before it disappeared._

**< Wolf Whispers>**

“What’d you think?” Charlie voice came from the alcove in her bedroom where her wardrobes were. Rose looked up from the magazine she was reading on Charlie’s bed to see the redhead stepping out from the alcove to show the blonde her chosen outfit. Charlie chose light blue fitted jeans with a large hole in the right knee and laddered tears on her right thigh and left leg, she wore a white frill bardot crop top that stopped just above her bellybutton and she paired the outfit with stone grey block heeled lace-up ankle boots. Her hair was up in a large messy yet elegant bun with some loose hair around her face.

“I like it,” Rose grinned, “You know who else will like it?” she smirked and raised a brow at the now blushing redhead

“Shut up,” Charlie glared as she sprayed some perfume, “There’s nothing going on,”

“Yet,” Rose giggled and stood, “You ready?”

“How’s Adam?” Charlie asked as they left her bedroom, “Still getting lost?” Since being onboard, Adam had gotten lost every time he stepped out a room. Charlie and Doctor found it hilarious. Rose and Adam, not so much.

“It’s a large ship,” Rose defended

“She,” Charlie corrected as the two made their way to the console room

“Whatever,” Rose scoffed rolling her eyes

“The Doctor and I have a bet to see how long it takes for him to have a breakdown,” Charlie stroked a pillar getting a pleased hum from the TARDIS as she did so

“You’re so mean,” Rose laughed a bit. She would never admit it, but she did find it a little funny when Adam would appear red faced and out of breath after the TARDIS kept moving hallways and doors; sometimes trapping him.

“Only a little,” Charlie winked, and the two girls laughed as they entered the console room only to find the Doctor there

“Where’s Adam?” Rose asked, searching the room with her eyes

“I’m not his keeper,” The Doctor shrugged, he couldn’t care less about the new addition on the TARDIS. He just wanted to get this over with so he could take the little English boy home as planned.

“Someone’s going to have to get him,” Charlie leaned on the railing, “Probably got lost again,” she and the Doctor shared an amused glance

“Go on then,” Rose cocked her hip and smirked at the redhead

“What? Me?” Charlie asked, her eyebrows almost disappearing into her hair, “Why do I have to get him, he’s your tag along,”

“Come on, please!” the Doctor watched in amusement as Rose clasped her hands together and pouted at Charlie until she groaned in annoyance

“Urgh! Fine!” Charlie huffed and stood straight; she left the room muttering obscenities as she went.

“Now,” Rose spun to face to the Doctor, “I need a favour,” she grinned hopefully at his cautious expression.

**< Wolf Whispers>**

The Tardis wheezed at it materialised at its destination and not a moment later the Doctor stepped out, followed by Charlie, and Rose. Charlie gazed around her with curiosity, taking in the architecture. Rose turned to the Doctor and looked at him pointedly causing him to sigh,

“Fine,” he rolled his eyes before quieting his tone to speak to the blonde, “So, it's two hundred thousand, and it's a spaceship,” he stopped before correcting himself, “No, wait a minute, space station, and er, go and try that gate over there,” he nodded to a metal gate across the room, “Off you go,” he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the TARDIS with Charlie standing beside him looking amused

“Two hundred thousand?” Rose whispered, checking to make sure she didn’t get it wrong. She wanted to impress Adam, and it would be very impressive if she got it wrong.

“Two hundred thousand,” the Doctor grinned, he could wait to see Adam’s face

“Right,” Rose said to herself before pushing the door to the TARDIS open and calling into it, “Adam? Out you come,”

The young brunette exited the time machine, his jaw dropped as he took in his surroundings, “Oh, my God,” he breathed

“Don't worry, you'll get used to it,” Rose said, her voice filled with confidence

“Where are we?” Adam breathed, his eyes darting about unable to focus on one thing.

Charlie snorted as his eyes seemed to get wider with each passing second,

“He looks like a praying-mantis,” Charlie muttered into the Doctor’s ear. The Time Lord brought a hand up to conceal his grin at her comment

“A Tarsier is more suitable don’t you think?” the Doctor murmured back. The two sniggered, struggling to contain their mirth. Rose shot the two of them a look that had them straightening and wiping the laughter from their faces as the blonde walked over to a closed gate and opened it.

The four ascended a ladder and stood in front of a large view window that showed an amazing view of Earth

“Here we go! And this is...” Rose’s voice failed her as she took in the view, “I’ll let the Doctor describe it,”

The Doctor put his hands behind his back and straightened his back, all too happy to take over, “The Fourth great and bountiful Human Empire. And there it is, planet Earth at its height. Covered with mega-cities, five moons, population ninety-six billion. The hub of a galactic domain stretching across a million planets, a million species, with mankind right in the middle,” he finished cheerfully. The group gazed at the Earth in silence before it was ruined by Adam thudding to the ground having fainted and Charlie’s loud laughter.

“He's your boyfriend,” the Doctor smirked at Rose whilst glancing at Charlie who seemed to have trouble stopping her laughter

“Not anymore,” Rose muttered with disappointment as he glanced at the unconscious male behind her.

The Doctor helped Charlie control her laughter as Rose slapped Adam’s cheeks trying to wake him up.

**< Wolf Whispers>**

"Come on, Adam. Open your mind," the Doctor said cheerily a bit later, an arm draped over the boy's shoulders, “You're going to like this. Fantastic period of history. The human race at its most intelligent. Culture, art, politics. This era has got fine food, good manners...”

"Out of the way!" A man rudely shouted as he pushed passed the four of them.

The four glanced around as the floor suddenly burst full of life as people all but fought to get to food stalls that had just opened. Charlie snorted, crossing her arms over her chest

“Good manners?” she laughed, “Looks the same to me. Reminds me of a McDonalds on a Friday night,” the Doctor and Rose shot her amused looks as Adam stood sill slack-jaw at everything he was seeing.

"Thank you very much indeed," the Chef nodded to one of the people in front of his crowded stall, "Somebody there? That's great. What do you want, love? All right, keep moving," he spoke in quickly as he worked behind the counter, "I'll be with you lot in a minute. Here you are. One at a time," he scolded someone, "What now, what was it? Kronkburger with cheese, Kronkburger with pajatos. Do you want a drink? Oi, you mate, Stop pushing. Get back. I said, back."

“Fine cuisine?” Rose wondered, glancing at the Doctor who was staring at the chaos in front with them with a frown as he checked his watch.

“My watch must be wrong,” he tapped the face, “No, it's fine. It's weird,” he commented

“That's what comes of showing off. Your history's not as good as you thought it was,” Rose smirked smugly as Charlie stared at the food stalls

“My history's perfect,” the Doctor protested

“Do the words Naples 1860 and Cardiff 1869 mean anything to you?” Charlie raised an eyebrow at the Doctor who narrowed his eyes at her

“I apologised for that,” he protested, “I took you to Virmire! White sandy beaches, beautiful lagoon blue water…” he reminded her, grinning.

“The pirates that kidnapped me and Rose,” Charlie smiled sarcastically making the grin fall off his face as he flushed remembering

“Oh yeah,” he looked away sheepishly, “Forgot about that bit,”

“That’s nice,” Rose narrowed her eyes, “’cause we didn’t,” Rose crossed her arms feeling phantom hands groping her chest as they bound her arms.

The Doctor looked at the two annoyed woman and lowered her eyes for a moment before opening his mouth to speak again, but he was cut off by Adam who had been quietly taking in everything around him.

“They're all human,” Adam spoke faintly, “What about the millions of planets, the millions of species? Where are they?”

“Good question,” the Doctor nodded, not really listening until he noticed what the young man did, “Actually, that is a good question,”

“Adam, me old mate, you must be starving,” he spun to face the male human

“No, I'm just a bit time sick,” Adam muttered, his skin pale

“No, you just need a bit of grub,” the Doctor pushed before he ran over to the chef. "Oi, mate - how much is a Kronkburger?"

"Two credits twenty, sweetheart. Now, join the queue." The Chef yelled back over the loud crowd

"Money. We need money." The Doctor muttered running off. The others followed the man as he led them to a futuristic ATM machine "Have to use a cash point." he told them. He held his Sonic up to the machine and zapped it making a metal strip fall out the opening

"There you go,” the Doctor held it up triumphantly before spinning to face Adam and passing it over, “Pocket money. Don't spend it all on sweets." he said watching as the boy gazed at the object in his hand like it would bite him

"H-how does it work?" Adam stuttered

"Go and find out! Stop nagging me!" The Doctor said loudly trying to get rid of him. Charlie nudged his hip giving him a pointed look. The Doctor rolled his eyes and sighed "The thing is, Adam, time travel's like visiting Paris. You can't just read the guide book, you've got to throw yourself in. Eat the food, use the wrong verbs, get charged double and end up kissing complete strangers." Charlie giggled as Rose and Adam just stared at the Time Lord like he was crazy "...or is that just me?” he shrugged, “Stop asking questions, go on, do it!" The Doctor said shooing him away.

"Have fun on your date." Charlie smirked at the blonde girl and got a smirk in return

"Right back at ya." She said under her breath as she passed the redhead. He laughed and dodged the hand that swiped at her before running off after Adam.

“What was that about?” the Doctor questioned as Charlie turned to face him, her face pink

“Nothing,” she dismissed and grabbed his hand, “Now that we’re alone…” Charlie smirked and leaned in close to the doctor’s face, “…lets play deductions!” she squealed quietly.

The duo had been watching Sherlock (BBC) in between adventures and they both loved it. Well Charlie more than the Doctor. If he were honest, he felt more than a little put out when he noticed Charlie stare with what could only be described as ‘heart-eyes’, when Holmes did his thing. Or whenever he was on the screen really. Of course, the two couldn’t really deduct things, but they made their own game up.

“Really?” he sighed, he looked at her pleading expression and huffed giving in, “Fine,”

“Yes!” Charlie grinned happily and spun in a circle trying to find a ‘victim’, “What about her?” she jerked her head discretely at a tall slim woman with pixie cut blonde hair.

“Okay. So, she’s a secret agent,” the Doctor started ignoring the disgusted groan coming from his friend, “She’s deep undercover trying to infiltrate a group of cyber terrorists- “

“You can’t play the undercover secret agent card every time we play you know,” Charlie whined folding her arms over

“Says who?” the Doctor smirked

“Me!” Charlie threw her hands up and stormed away

The Doctor ran to catch up and began to apologise

“I’m sorry, I’ll play properly this time,” he promised, holding on to her arms to stop her moving

“Really?” Charlie narrowed her eyes, scanning his face to check for lies

“Really,” The Time Lord smiled as the glare left Charlie’s face and they continued with the game.

**< Wolf Whispers>**

After a few minutes of walking and playing ‘Deductions’ they came across two woman that were dressed smartly and chatting to each other. The Doctor halted their game and dragged Charlie over to them,

"Erm... this is gonna sound daft, but can you tell me where we are?" The Doctor interrupted their conversation

"Floor 139... could they write it any bigger?" One of them snorted indicating to large letters and numbers saying FLOOR 139.

“The 139th floor of what?” Charlie asked drawing their attention

"Must've been a hell of a party." The first woman’s brows raised

"Oh, you're on Satellite Five." the second woman told us smiling.

"What's Satellite Five?" the Doctor asked them.

"Come on, how could you get on board without knowing where you are?" the first woman asked him after shooting him a look that said, ‘How stupid are you?’.

"Look at me, I'm stupid." he said smiling at her.

Charlie bit her lip to stifle her giggles as he grinned stupidly at the women

"Hang on, wait a minute - are you a test? Some sort of management test kind of thing?" the second woman asked suddenly. Charlie’s brows raised and she shared a look with the Doctor

“Yep, that’s us.” Charlie nodded smiling

"You've got us. Well done. You're too clever for me." he said showing them the psychic paper.

"We were warned about this in basic training. ‘All workers have to be versed in company promotion’." the second woman quoted.

"Right. Fire away, ask your questions. If it gets me to Floor 500, I'll do anything." the first woman told us fixing herself up.

"What’s so special about Floor 500?” Charlie questioned

"The walls are made of gold. And you should know... Mr. and Mrs. Management. So... this is what we do." she said leading the two towards multiple screens. "Latest news... sandstorms on the new Venus archipelago. Two hundred dead. Glasgow water riots into their third day... space lane 37 closed by sunspot activity. And over on the Bad Wolf channel, the Face of Bo has just announced he's pregnant."

“Pregnant?” Charlie scoffed gaining a dirty look from one of the women

"Oh, I get it. You broadcast the news." The Doctor said looking at the small screens.

"We ARE the news." the first woman "We're the journalists. We write it, package it, and sell it. 600 channels all coming out of Satellite Five, broadcasting everywhere. Nothing happens in the whole human empire without it going though us."

Suddenly an alarm began to blare, and all the vendors immediately closed up.

"Oi! Mutt and Jeff! Over here!" The Doctor called to Rose and Adam who walked quickly over to them.

The two women led the group to another room where were several people seated at an octagonal desk around a central chair with wires coming out of it.

The four stood to the side and watched as the first woman walked into the centre getting all eyes on her,

“Now, everybody behave. We have a management inspection,” she gestured to Charlie and the Doctor who both waved grinning, “How do you want it, by the book?”

“Right from scratch, thanks,” the Doctor nodded, and she turned back to the room

“Okay. So, ladies, gentlemen, multi-sex, undecided or robot, - my name is Cathica Santini Khadeni. That's Cathica with a C in case you want to write to Floor five hundred praising me, and please do,” Cathica smirked, “Now, please feel free to ask any questions. The process of news gathering must be open, honest, and beyond bias. That's company policy,”

“Actually, it's the law,” the other woman butt gaining a vicious glare from Cathica

“Yes, thank you, Suki,” she said through gritted teeth, “Okay, keep it calm. Don't show off for the guests. Here we go.” She got herself settled into the central chair, “And engage safety.”

Charlie watched intensely as the people sat around desk held their hands over the palm prints in front of them. She frowned and folded her arms as lights started to beam around the room gradually getting brighter. Cathica clicked her fingers and what happened next made Charlie’s stomach turn; a portal appeared on her forehead revealing her brain to the room. Charlie didn’t need to look behind her to know that Rose would have turned a shade of green, even the Doctor’s expression had tightened.

“And three, two, and spike.” Cathica called making the staff place the palms on the prints causing a beam of light to shoot through the portal in her head.

“Well that’s different,” Charlie muttered. She had seen many things since travelling with the Doctor, but this was something else.

“Compressed information, streaming into her,” the Doctor said thoughtfully, “Reports from every city, every country, every planet, and they all get packaged inside her head. She becomes part of the software. Her brain is the computer,”

“If it all goes through her, she must be a genius.” Rose commented

“Nah, she wouldn't remember any of it. There's too much. Her head'd blow up. The brain's the processor. As soon as it closes, she forgets,”

“So, what about all these people round the edge?” Rose questioned looking at the other people

“They've all got tiny little chips in their head, connecting them to her and they transmit six hundred channels. Every single fact in the Empire beams out of this place. Now that's what I call power,” The Doctor grinned amazed

"You alright?" Rose asked, seeing Adam staring, gaping.

"I can see her brain," he breathed.

"Do you want to get out?"

"No... no. This is technology, it's...it's amazing."

"This technology's wrong," the Doctor frowned.

“Trouble? What a surprise,” Charlie grinned. They never could go anywhere without something being wrong.

"Oh yeah," the Doctor agreed, reaching down to grab Charlie’s hand, the two of them watching as there was a slight shuddering sound. Suki twitched a moment before she gasped and pulled her hands away, having been shocked. The other staff members lifted their hands as well, the lights turning off as the compressed information stopped streaming into Cathica, the door in her head closing.

"Come off it, Suki," Cathica glared at her, "I wasn't even halfway, what was that for?"

"Sorry, must've been a glitch..." Suki mumbled as she rubbed her hand.

Cathica stood up, about to lay into her again, when a trumpet blared and a projection sprang to life on the wall, **_"Promotion!"_**

Cathica gasped and began to pray, "This is it. Come on. God, make it me. Come on, say my name," the Doctor looked at the woman a bit concerned at her desperation while Charlie frowned, watching, "Say my name, say my name..."

**_"Promotion for...Suki Macrae Cantrell."_ **

Suki's eyes widened as her mouth dropped open, Cathica looked gutted. Charlie’s frown deepened as she watched them.

**_"Please proceed to Floor 500."_ **

Suki stood up, staring, "I don't believe it...Floor 500..."

"How the hell did you manage that?" Cathica snapped, "I'm above you!"

"I don't know, I just applied on the off-chance...and they've said yes!"

"That's so not fair, I've been applying to Floor 500 for three years!"

"What's Floor 500?" Rose looked at the Doctor confused.

"The walls are made of gold," the Doctor hummed

“Something doesn’t feel right,” Charlie muttered as she watched Suki. The woman did indeed look stunned that she had been promoted, but there was something else in her eyes that made Charlie second guess her.

The Doctor turned to her, having been the only one to hear her mumblings "What’s wrong?”

She nodded at Suki, still rubbing her hand, "Suki gets shocked or whatever, and then she’s being ‘promoted’ to a place where the ‘walls are made of gold’" she shook her head, "That doesn't sit right with me."

A bit later, The Doctor, Charlie, and Cathica stood before the lift, saying goodbye to Suki while Rose spoke with Adam a few feet away,

"Cathica, I'm gonna miss you!" Suki gushed, "Floor 500..." she turned to the Doctor and Charlie, "Thank you!"

"We didn't do anything," the Doctor smiled at her.

"Well, you're my lucky charms!"

"Alright!" the Doctor laughed, "I'll hug anyone!" he moved to hug her as Charlie laughed at him, Cathica looking away.

“I’ve never been called someone’s lucky charm before,” Charlie mumbled

“You’re my lucky charm,” The Doctor muttered in her ear, enjoying the pink bush on her cheeks from his comment

"Oh, my God," Suki gasped, pulling away, "I've got to go, I can't keep them waiting…" she grabbed her bag and rushed to the lift, "I'm sorry!" the lift pinged and she stepped in, "Say goodbye to Steve for me," she waved as the doors closed, "Bye!"

"Good riddance," Cathica muttered as the lift began to rise.

"You're talking like you'll never see her again," the Doctor looked at her, "She's only going upstairs."

"We won't. Once you go to Floor 500 you never come back."

“’Curiouser and curiouser’” Charlie muttered to the Doctor nodded, his brows furrowed as Cathica stormed off.

"Have you ever been up there?" Charlie called, following her, the others behind her.

"No," she sighed, "You need a key for the lift and you only get a key with promotion. No one gets to 500 except for the chosen few," she entered the projection room, followed by the Doctor, Charlie, and Rose, Adam having gone off on his own, everything being slightly too much to take, "Look, they only give us twenty minutes maintenance, can't you give it a rest?" Cathica remarked.

"But you've never been to another floor?" Charlie frowned, moving to stand behind the Doctor, resting a manicured hand on his shoulder as he sat down on the chair on the platform, "Not even one floor down?"

"I went to Floor 16 when I first arrived, that's medical, that's when I got my head done, and then I came straight here. Satellite Five, you work, eat, and sleep on the same floor. That's it, that's all," she eyed them, "You're not management, are you."

"At last!" the Doctor smiled, lifting a hand to stroke Charlie’s "She's clever!"

Cathica glared, "Yeah, well, whatever it is, don't involve me. I don't know anything."

"Don't you even ask?" Rose turned to her.

"Well, why WOULD I?"

"You're a journalist!" the Doctor said, as though it should be obvious, "Why's all the crew human?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"There's no aliens on board. Why?"

"I don't know, no real reason, they're not banned or anything."

The Doctor looked around the room theatrically, "Then, where are they?"

"I…suppose immigration's tightened up. It's had to, what, with all the threats."

"What threats?" Charlie cocked her head

"I don't know...all of them. Usual stuff. And the price of space warp doubled so that kept the visitors away..." she frowned, seeing them eyeing her, Rose leaning against the back railing, watching her as well, "Oh, and the government on Traffic Five's collapsed, so that lot stopped coming, you see...just...lots of little reasons, that's all."

"Adding up to one great big fact, and you didn't even notice," the Doctor sighed.

"Doctor, I think if there was any kind of conspiracy, Satellite Five would have seen it. We see everything."

"I can see better. This society's the wrong shape, even the technology." The Time Lord told her

"It's cutting edge!" Cathica argued.

"It's backward!" the Doctor looked at her, "There's a great big door in your head! You should've chucked this out years ago."

"So, what do you think is going on?" Rose asked, walking over to them.

"It's not just this space station," The Doctor looked over at her, "It's the whole attitude. It's the way people think. The Great and Bountiful Human Empire's stunted. Something's holding it back."

"And how would you know?" Cathica glared.

The Doctor glared right back, "Trust me. Humanity's been set back about 90 years, when did Satellite Five start broadcasting?"

Cathica blinked, "91 years ago..."

He nodded and Cathica looked away thoughtfully.

**< Wolf Whispers>**

"We're SO gonna get in trouble," Cathica muttered, watching as the Doctor scanned the side of a panel by the lift with the sonic, Charlie keeping a lookout beside him while Rose watched him, "You're not allowed to touch the mainframe, you're gonna get told off."

"Rose, tell her to button it," he ordered her lightly.

"You can't just vandalize the place, someone's gonna notice!" Cathica hissed as he wrenched the door-like panel open, messing around with the wires "This is nothing to do with me, I'm going back to work."

"Go on then!" he called as she walked off, "See ya!"

"I can't just leave you, can I?" Cathica stopped and turned around.

"If you wanna be useful, get 'em to turn the heating down," Rose told her, watching the Time Lord work, "It's boiling. What's wrong with this place, can't they do something about it?"

“You’re not kidding,” Charlie muttered, wiping away the sweat dripping from her temple. She was glad she wore her hair up off her neck giving her some relief.

"I don't know, we keep asking, something to do with the turbine." Cathica said

"Seriously?" Charlie looked over her shoulder at the woman, “’Something to do with the turbine’” she mocked gaining a glare from Cathica and giggles from Rose and the Doctor

"Well, I don't know!"

"Exactly!" the Doctor looked over his shoulder at the woman, "I give up on you, Cathica. Now, Rose. Look at Rose. Rose is asking the right kind of question,”

“Oh, thank you.” Rose thanked happily

“Why is it so hot?” the Doctor continued

"One minute you're worried about the Empire and the next it's the central heating!" Cathica muttered.

"Well, never underestimate plumbing," the Doctor shrugged, "Plumbing's very important…" and then he snapped a bunch of wires out, making Cathica look away, exasperated.

"Here we go," he brought up a monitor, "Satellite Five. Pipes and plumbing. Look at the layout…"

He stepped back, allowing Cathica to see the screen, "This is ridiculous. You've got access to the computer's core. You can look at the archive, the news, the stock exchange...and you're looking at pipes?"

"Because there's something wrong," Charlie said slowly like she was talking to a child.

She frowned, eyeing the screen, "I suppose..."

"Why, what is it?" Rose asked.

"The ventilation system. Cooling ducts, ice filters, all working flat out...channelling massive amounts of heat DOWN," she looked up.

"All the way from the top," the Doctor nodded, "Floor 500."

"Something up there is generating tons and tons of heat," Charlie added.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I feel like I'm missing out on a party," Rose smiled, "It's all going on upstairs. Fancy a trip?"

"You can't, you need a key," Cathica turned to them.

"Keys are just codes, and we've got the codes right here," the Doctor grinned, tapping the screen, "Here we go, override 215.9."

"How come it's giving you the code?"

The Doctor glanced at a security camera nearby, "Someone up there likes us."

The lift doors suddenly opened beside them. Charlie exchanged a look with the Doctor before heading over and getting in with Rose.

"Come on, come with us!" Rose called, seeing Cathica hesitate.

"No way!" she shook her head.

The Doctor just waved, "Bye!"

"Well, don't mention my name. When you get in trouble, just don't involve me!" she stalked off.

"That's her gone," the Doctor looked at the girls, “Just us now,”

“Better that way,” Charlie grinned and linked their hands together

He grinned back, turning to slot a card with the code into the controls, the doors shutting. They stood in silence, waiting till the lift reached Floor 500, the doors opening to reveal a snowy room beyond.

"The walls are not made of gold," the Doctor remarked, “You should go back downstairs," he told the girls even though he knew it was useless to even try

"Tough," Rose walked past them, far too excited and curious about what was going on to be scared.

They walked through the icy room till they reached a sort of control room where a man with white hair was standing, watching a series of screens, a line of people sitting rigidly along the control panels, their hands on pads.

Charlie frowned as she glanced at the people. They were too stiff for her liking. Not blinking either. She nudged the Doctor and jerked her head towards them and mouthed ‘Dead?’

He nodded with narrowed eyes and the white-haired man turned to them, noticing them, "I started without you," he called, "This is fascinating. Satellite Five contains every piece of information within the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. Birth certificates, shopping habits, bank statements, but YOU three...you don't exist!" the Doctor frowned, eyeing the man as he laughed, "Not a trace! No birth, no job, not the slightest kiss. How can you walk through the world and not leave a single footprint?"

Rose gasped, spotting Suki sitting at one of the screens and rushed over to her, "Suki! Suki!" she knelt down but Suki didn't respond, "Hello? Can you hear me? Suki?" she turned to the man, "What've you done to her?"

"She's dead Rose," Charlie called over to the blonde, not taking her eyes off the man in front of her

"She's working..."

"They've all got chips in their head, and the chips keep going." Charlie’s eyes narrowed into a glare

"Like puppets," the Doctor also glared at the man.

He just laughed, "Oh! You two are full of information! But it's only fair we get information back, because apparently, you're no one. It's so rare not to know something. Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter, 'cos we're off. Nice to meet you," the Doctor took Charlie’s, calling to Rose, "Come on."

Suddenly they were grabbed by four of the workers, Rose trying to get up to help them when Suki grabbed her arm.

"Tell me who you are!" the man shouted as the workers held them back.

"Since that information's keeping us alive, we're hardly gonna say, are we?"

He smiled, "Well, perhaps my Editor-in-Chief can convince you otherwise."

"And who's that?"

"It may interest you to know that this is NOT the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. In fact, it's not actually human at all. It's merely a place where humans happen to live…" something roared above him, "Yeah, sorry. It's a place where humans are allowed to live by kind permission of my client," he snapped his fingers and pointed up.

They looked up to see a large, slobbering, lump of alien with a mouth full of sharp, snapping teeth sticking out of the ceiling.

"What is that?" Rose asked nervously.

The Doctor struggled against the workers, "You mean, that thing's in charge of Satellite Five?"

"That 'thing,' as you put it, is in charge of the human race," the man informed them, making them look at him, alarmed, "For almost a hundred years, mankind has been shaped and guided, his knowledge and ambition strictly controlled by its broadcast news. Edited by my superior, your master, and humanity's guiding light, the mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe!" it roared, "I call him Max."

The Doctor just smiled sarcastically.

**< Wolf Whispers>**

Rose, Charlie, and the Doctor had been restrained, manacles on their wrists attached to a harness-like device behind them as the man, the Editor, smiled at them, "If we create a climate of fear...then it's easy to keep the borders closed. It's just a matter of emphasis. The right word in the right broadcast repeated often enough can destabilize an economy...invent an enemy...change a vote…"

"So, all the people on Earth are like…slaves?" Rose asked.

"Well, now. There's an interesting point. Is a slave a slave if he doesn't know he's enslaved?"

"Yes," the Doctor and Charlie said.

"Oh. I was hoping for a philosophical debate. Is that all I'm going to get? 'Yes?'"

"Yes."

The Editor laughed, "You two are no fun."

"Let me out of these and ill show you how fun I am,” Charlie growled as she fought against the manacles. Not that she would admit to it to anyone, but she felt rather frightened with her hands cuffed. It reminded her too much of her past with the Academy. Whenever she was ‘uncooperative’ she would get sent to the ‘behavioural Unit’ where they would cuff her hands and feet to a hospital bed and shock her.

"Oh, she's tough, isn't he? But, come on. Isn't it a great system? You've got to admire it, just a little bit."

"You can't hide something on this scale," Rose shook her head, "Somebody must've noticed."

“They did,” Charlie told the blonde, “They’re the one who shackled us.”

"Other times the computer system allows me to see inside their brain..." the Editor nodded, "I can see the smallest doubt, and crush it," he grinned, "And then they just carry on, living their life. Strutting about downstairs and all over the surface of the Earth like they're SO individual!"

The Doctor looked over and spotted Cathica out of the corner of his eye, just on the other end of the room, behind the Editor, looking around, but hidden.

"When of course, they're not," the Editor continued, oblivious, "They're just cattle. In that respect, the Jagrafess hasn't changed a thing."

"What about you?" Rose eyed him, "You're not a Jagra...uh...a…"

"Jagrafess," the Time Lord repeated.

"Jagrafess. You're not a Jagrafess. You're human."

"Yeah, well simply being human doesn't pay very well," the Editor replied.

"But you couldn't have done this all on your own." Charlie stated

"No! I represent a consortium of banks. Money prefers a long-term investment. Also, the Jagrafess needed a little hand to um...install himself."

"No wonder, a creature that size," the Doctor looked up, "What's his lifespan?"

“Three thousand years,” the Editor smirked

“That's one hell of a metabolism generating all that heat,” The Doctor said knowingly, “That's why Satellite Five's so hot. You pump it out of the creature, channel it downstairs. Jagrafess stays cool, it stays alive. Satellite Five is one great big life support system,”

"But THAT'S why you're so dangerous," the Editor pointed, "Knowledge is power, but you remain unknown," he gave a small laugh and clicked his fingers, the manacles sending an electric shock through them, "Who are you?"

Charlie clenched her eyes shut as the shocks coursed through her body. She grit her teeth firmly refusing to make a sound as she shook in her restraints. It always bothered the correctional officers that she wouldn’t make a sound during her ‘treatment’, to the point that they would sometimes turn the machine up higher to see if they could force sounds from her mouth - sometimes it would work and Charlie would scream the place down as the officers laughed at her, other times she would refuse to utter a sound but would instead pass out from the pain she was in.

"Leave her alone!" the Doctor grounded out. He had read Charlie’s file and along with her abilities the file had also listed how many ‘visits’ to the ‘Unit’ she had and the treatment written out in sickening detail. He couldn’t see her eyes from where he was shackled so he was unable to check on her mental state from the shocks. He had to find a way to get them out before she started to relapse, "I'm the Doctor, she's Charlie and that's Rose Tyler, we're nothing, we're just wandering."

"Tell me who you are!"

"I just said!"

"Yeah, but who do you work for? Who sent you? Who knows about us? Who exactly…" he stopped short before smiling, the electricity halting, "Time Lord.”?

"What?"

"Oh, yes! The last of the Time Lords in his travelling machine. Oh, with his little human girls from long ago..." he reached out a stroked Charlie cheek before she flinched away.

"You don't know what you're talking about," The Doctor said gritted teeth. He longed to yank Charlie away from the man, hating that he was touching her when she couldn’t fight back.

"Time travel."

"Someone's been telling you lies," the Doctor glared.

"Young master Adam Mitchell?" he snapped his fingers and a projection of Adam, writhing in pain and screaming, information flowing into him through a door in his head, appeared before them.

"Oh, my God, his head!" Rose gasped.

Charlie watched disgusted by what the human boy’s done. How could someone look at something like this and think it’s a good idea?

"What the hell's he done?" the Doctor's eyes widened, "What the hell's he gone and done? They're reading his mind; He's telling them everything!"

"And through him, I know everything about you," the Editor beamed, "Every piece of information in his head is now mine. And you have infinite knowledge, Doctor. The human empire is tiny compared to what you've seen in your T-A-R-D-I-S, TARDIS."

"You'll never get your hands on it," he threatened, "I'll die first."

"Die all you like. I don't need you. I've got the key," he gestured to the projection where the key to the box began to float from Adam's pocket, it was one he’d given to Rose right when they started travelling, in case she ever needed to get into the TARDIS for safety.

“Rose!” "You and your boyfriends!"

"Today, WE are the headlines. We can rewrite history. We could prevent mankind from ever developing."

"And no one's gonna stop you," he glared at the man, Charlie wasn’t speaking very much which was not normal at all. Any other time the redhead would without a doubt have _something_ to say which made him very worried, "Because you've bred a human race that doesn't bother to ask questions. Stupid little slaves, believing every lie. They'll just trot right into the slaughter house if they're told it's made of gold."

Cathica swallowed hard and rushed off.

"Like good little puppets," the Editor nodded, laughing…until an alarm went off moments later, "What's happening?" he looked over to see the information releasing Adam, the key falling to the floor, "Someone's disengaged the safety," he clicked his fingers and the projection shifted to Cathica, streaming the information in a darkened, room, "Who's that?"

"It's Cathica!" Rose gasped.

"And she's thinking," Charlie gave a little smile.

"She's using what she knows!" the Doctor cheered.

"Terminate her access!" the Editor ordered Suki.

"Everything we told her about Satellite Five, the pipes, the filters, she's reversing it! Look at that..." he grinned as the icicles around them began to melt, "It's getting hot!"

"I said, terminate!" he frantically put his hands over Suki's, "Burn her mind."

"Oh no you don't!" Cathica pointed at the projection, "You should've promoted me YEARS back."

Suddenly all the screens exploded with sparks, the workers falling lifeless to the floor, the entire station shuddering as alarms went off. Rose's manacles came undone along with Charlie’s right hand, her left and the Doctor still trapped.

"It’s getting hotter,” Charlie muttered turning to pull the sonic out of the Doctor's coat,

"The Jagrafess needs to stay cool and now it's sitting on top of a volcano…” The Doctor laughed as the Jagrafess roared violently, making the Editor wince,

"Yes! Uh...I'm trying, sir but…I don't know how she did it, it's impossible. A member of staff with an idea…"

Charlie flipped the switch and undid her manacle and his, the Jagrafess roaring and snapping above them.

"Oi, mate!" the Doctor called to the Editor as he took the redhead’s hand and pulled her towards the back door where Cathica had been standing, "Wanna bank on a certainty? Massive heat in a massive body. Massive bang!" he looked up as bits of flesh started to drop off the alien, "See you in the headlines!" he turned to run for it as the Jagrafess began to pulsate.

They ran down a corridor, avoiding lumps of snow falling from the ceiling, till they reached a streaming room where Cathica was lying on the chair, her eyes closed. The Doctor snapped his fingers and the information stopped, her head closing as she looked up at them.

A moment later there was a screech as something exploded in the control room.

**< Wolf Whispers>**

Charlie leaned against a wall beside the table where the Doctor sat with Cathica. She kept one eye on them and the other on Adam who looked caught between smug and guilty with Rose stood next to him with narrowed eyes. Charlie could still feel tingles from phantom shocks making her skin itch. She bit her lip as the Doctor finished up with Cathica and walked towards her, concern obvious in his eyes.

“How you feeling?” he asked stroking her cheek softly

“Angry.” Charlie sighed, “Tired. Weak…” the last word whispered as she looked down unable to meet his eyes

“Oi,” he scolded quietly and tilted her chin back up, “Whatever you’re feeling, it’s not weakness. You went through something horrible and it brought back memories that you wanted to keep buried – your not weak for feeling vulnerable.” he finished firmly gazing into her eyes until she looked away; her eyes glassy.

“Come on,” Charlie coughed trying to change the subject, “Let’s deal with _him_.” She spat the word out with irritation and slight hatred at the boy that caused a load of trouble.

The Doctor grabbed her hand and the two of them began to march menacingly towards Adam ignoring Rose’s attempts to stop them. She wasn’t very happy with Adam either, but she didn’t want him to deal with _both_ the Doctor and Charlie – Charlie alone would be too much. The redhead had some temper when angry.

"Now, don't…" Rose tried to stop them.

“Either the Doctor deals with him or I will,” Charlie threatened, “And trust me you don’t want to see what I’d do to him,”

“I’d imagine there wouldn’t be much left of him,” The Doctor bared his teeth at the cowering boy

"I'm alright now," Adam said, backing up as the Doctor advanced, "Much better. I've got the key," he held it up, "Well, it's...I know..." he laughed nervously, "It all worked out for the best, didn't it?" the Doctor just took the key and grabbed him, unlocking the door, "You know, it's not actually my fault, because YOU were in charge…" and shoved him in.

**< Wolf Whispers>**

The Doctor shoved Adam out of the TARDIS door just after the setting it down in Adam's sitting room, "It's my house!" Adam gasped as Rose and Charlie stepped out after them, "I'm home! Oh, my God, I'm home!" the Doctor glared at him as he swallowed nervously, "Blimey. I thought you were going to chuck me out of an airlock…"

"It’s kinder than what I would’ve done,” Charlie said distastefully

"Is there something else you want to tell me?" the Doctor asked him.

"No?" Adam shifted, his gaze flickering to the phone a moment, "Um...what do you mean?"

The Doctor just walked over to the telephone and picked it up, "The archive of Satellite Five. One second of that message could've changed the world…" he soniced it and made it explode, "That's it, then. See ya," he walked back to the TARDIS. Adam had used his first pass when he'd led the girls into the Dalek's cage in Van Statten's museum, and he'd just used his last chance.

"How do you mean, 'see ya?'" Adam frowned.

"As in 'goodbye.'"

"But...what about me? You can't just go, I've got my head…I've got a chip type two, my head opens."

"What, like this?" he snapped his fingers and Adam's head opened.

"Don't," Adam glared, clicking his fingers to close it.

"Don't do what?" he clicked his fingers again.

"Stop it!" Adam closed it but then Charlie clicked her fingers, opening it, "Stop!" he closed it.

"The whole of history could've changed because of you," the redhead glared at him.

"I just wanted to help."

"You were helping yourself," the Doctor spat, disgusted.

"And I'm sorry. I've said I'm sorry, and I am, I really am…but you can't just leave me like this…"

"Yes, we can. 'Cos if you show your head to anyone, they'll dissect you in seconds. You'll have to live a very quiet life. Keep out of trouble. Be average. Unseen. Good luck," he opened the TARDIS door.

"But I wanna come with you!"

“I only take the best.” The Doctor said firmly with a hint of fondness towards the girls

“Can we go now?” Charlie rolled her eyes, stepping into the TARDIS as they heard the front door open.

"Oh my God," Adam breathed, hearing his mother.

"Who's that? Jeff? Is that you?"

"It's me mum, don't come in, wait there a minute…"

"Oh, my Lord! You never told me you were coming home!"

The Doctor stepped into the TARDIS, followed quickly by Rose, the box disappearing, leaving Adam to face his mother.

**< Wolf Whispers>**

That night Charlie was curled up in her bed watching reruns of Taggart, something she used to do with her dad before she left for the academy. The redhead felt a bit better of taking a long shower in which she may or may not have had a good cry. Charlie would be the first to admit she didn’t cry very often – a side effect from her past treatments. She had gotten so used to being beaten, shocked and poisoned that she no longer gave them the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

Since she was rescued by the Doctor, Charlie only cried in the safety of her own bedroom or the shower. It was usually after a nightmare or if something happened during an outing. Little did she know that the Doctor had been alerted to her nightmares and made it his job to help her through them so he would sit beside her bed and stroke her hair until she calmed down and would sometimes stay with her through the night, but would always be gone in the morning.

Charlie looked up from her bowl of pasta when there was a knock at the door

“Yeah?” she called quietly, the door opened slightly, and the Doctor’s head popped through the gap

“Alright?” he asked as he entered the room, his leather jacket and jumper gone leaving him in a t-shirt and jeans. He crossed the room and sat beside her on the bed.

“I’m okay,” Charlie smiled tensely, taking a bite of cheesy pasta, “Well, I’m better.” She corrected at knowing look he gave her.

“I’m always here you know,” the Time Lord said softly

“I know,” Charlie smiled and finished off her pasta. She placed the bowl on her bedside table before snuggling down into her covers. She shifted over to the man and wiggled under his arm.

The Doctor grinned down at the redhead who was making herself comfy on his chest. He loved their nights in front of the telly, of course it was usually in the lounge and not her bedroom. Being in her bedroom and laying next to her on her bed, gave him _unclean thoughts._ he knew he most definitely shouldn’t _not_ be thinking about her undressed and under him whilst she was laying beside him. His senses filled with the mango hair products she uses. He wrapped an arm around her as they watched the cast of Taggart run around Glasgow chasing murderers. Charlie, not removing her eyes from the tv, lifted her hand and rested on his chest above his heart. She bit her lip to hide a smile as he placed his own hand above hers.


End file.
